Sassafrass Junction
by Hermione Summers
Summary: TRADUCTION. Par deux fois abandonnée, le coeur trois fois plus brisé. Bella laisse derrière elle Forks pour tout recommencer à Phoenix. Nouvelle Bella, nouvelle vie. Elle rencontre un visage familier un soir au boulot ; Jasper n'en croit pas ses yeux.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ( ou bonsoir ) ! Me voici de retour avec une traduction d'une Fanfiction que j'ai beaucoup appréciée. Celle-ci étant en Anglais, j'ai demandé la permission de l'auteur de pouvoir la traduire afin de vous la faire partager. J'ai traduit de mon mieux et j'espère que cela vous conviendra !

Un grand merci à VampishVixen de me laisser traduire son histoire !

J'espère que cette fic' recevra tout autant de retours que sa version originale - l'auteur passera par vos commentaires ! ;D

Concernant mon rythme de mise à jour, je n'en ai vraiment aucune idée. Je crois qu'il sera d'un nouveau chapitre par semaine - l'histoire originale en comporte 42 et est complète, avec une suite en cours - pendant les vacances d'été, et j'aviserais à la rentrée, lorsque j'aurais mon emploi du temps.

Pour toute question, envoyez-moi un commentaire ou un mp, et je me ferais une joie de vous répondre !

**Résumé complet : **Par deux fois abandonnée, le coeur trois fois plus brisé. Bella laisse derrière Forks pour tout recommencer à Phoenix. Nouvelle Bella, nouvelle vie. Elle rencontre un visage familier au boulot un soir ; Jasper n'en croit pas ses yeux, mais il aime ce qu'il voit. Bien joué, Bella.

Bonne lecture !

Rien ne m'appartient, même pas l'histoire.

* * *

**Sassafrass Junction**

Chapitre 1

_PDV Bella_

18h00. C'était l'heure de me préparer pour aller prendre mon poste, habillée pour mater et tout le bataclan. J'ai mis mon minishort en jean délavé préféré. Associé à un T-shirt couleur chocolat lacé sur le devant, et des cuissardes marron en mocassin, je sais que les pourboires seront bons se soir. Au lieu de brosser mes cheveux, j'ai passé mes mains dans les boucles afin qu'ils ne frisent pas, faisant glisser mes doigts dans les mèches châtain qui descendaient presque jusqu'à ma taille. Les reflets plus clairs étaient un nouvel ajout : des mèches couleur caramel et blond qui mettaient un peu de définition dans ma tignasse terne d'autrefois. De l'ombre à paupière noire, quelques couches de mascara, et une autre de gloss, et le look était complet. " Bella Swan, il me semble que tu es bien chaude. ", dis-je en complimentant mon reflet. " Showtime ", chuchotais-je au visage qui me renvoyait mon regard.

_PDV Jasper_

J'ai cédé. Peter et Charlotte m'ont supplié de sortir en ville avec eux depuis que l'on est arrivé dans leur hacienda située aux abords de la ville. Franchement, quel putain d'affaires ont des vampires pour s'installer à Phoenix ? Mais cela ne les dérange pas de rester cachés dans l'ombre; c'est à ces moments-là qu'ils chassent le mieux, de toute façon. La décadence de l'humanité était toujours massive aux alentours de minuit. Au moins leur maison était assez éloignée de la civilisation pour que l'air frais soit toujours présent, si l'on voulait sortir et prendre le soleil. Les montagnes de Flagstaff n'étaient pas trop loin pour que je puisse satisfaire à mes besoins alimentaires, donc tout allait pour le mieux. J'étais de fier de moi d'avoir réussi à conserver mon mode de vie de végétarien ; mon contrôle n'avait jamais été aussi bon.

Mes amis de toute une vie m'avaient généreusement laissé se joindre à eux depuis les 18 derniers mois. Je n'étais pas certain combien de temps encore ils allaient me supporter, mais je ne pouvais pas encore retourner dans la famille pour le moment. Je savais qu'Alice ne serait pas là, vu qu'elle s'était accommodée à sa nouvelle vie dans Paris, mais leurs regards emplis de pitié sur leurs visages, sans parler de leurs émotions, étaient encore trop présents dans mon esprit.

" Par les tétons de Jésus, p'tit con, tu boudes encore ? 'Tain, t'as besoin d'le faire. " me dit Peter avec un rictus alors qu'il entrait dans ma chambre. " T'es prêt ? "

Soupir. " Ouais, trou duc', finissons-en avec cette nuit. On va où déjà ? "

" J'ai rien strictement rien. Dehors. Partout où on joue du bon son qui permettra à ma p'tite femme de se frotter tout contre moi sur la piste de dance. Et peut-être qu'on trouvera quelqu'un pour se frotter contre toi, aussi ", dit-il, en me servant un de ses sourires de merde typique à la Peter Whitlock.

On s'est tous empilés dans la Tahoe de Peter et dirigés vers le centre-ville de Phoenix. C'était une belle nuit, alors on a trouvé une place dans le centre et on a décidé de marcher. On a contourné pas mal de restaurants différents, des bars, et des boîtes de nuit. J'étais content qu'on évite les boîtes; je savais que Char voulait danser mais ces endroits étaient remplis à craquer de désir. Je passe.

Après un petit bout de temps, on a trouvé un endroit qui jouait du Skynyrd. Ahh, Sweet Home Alabama, là on se comprend.

" Sassafrass Junction ? " dit Char en regardant l'enseigne éclairée au néon au-dessus de la porte d'entrée. " Vous en pensez quoi, les gars ? Ca pourrait cool, ici. "

Peter enlaça Charlotte et l'embrassa sur le front. " Bébé, c'est exactement ce qu'on cherche, allons-y. " Peter croisa mon regard et secoua sa tête en direction de la porte. J'ai vu une lueur dans ses yeux, ce qui m'inquiéta un peu, mais je les ai suivis à l'intérieur.

On a trouvé une table dans un coin pas très loin de la piste de dance. Peu de temps après, une serveuse portant un top accroché derrière la nuque et un jean skinny s'approcha de nous pour prendre notre commande. Histoire de garder les apparences intactes, Peter et moi commandons une bière, et Charlotte un cosmo. " Quoi ? " demanda-t-elle, sur la défensive, " ils ont l'air mignons. "

AC/DC commença à jouer dans les haut-parleurs, " You Shook Me ".

" Bébé, je crois bien qu'ils ont mis notre chanson, viens on va danser, " dit Peter, prenant la main de Charlotte et l'emmenant jusqu'à la piste de dance.

J'ai continué à me vautrer dans ma misère. Lorsque la chanson d'après commença, du grabuge au niveau du bar attira mon attention. Cinq jeunes femmes, dont une que je reconnaissais comme étant notre serveuse, étaient montées sur le comptoir et commençaient à danser sur la musique, un peu comme ces filles dans le film Coyote Ugly datant d'il y a quelques années. Elles se trémoussaient et tournoyaient les unes contre les autres, faisant bouger leurs cheveux. Huh, cet endroit pourrait bien être amusant, en fin de compte, ai-je pensé en laissant couler un rictus.

Mes yeux se sont posés sur la fille à l'extrême droite. Elle m'était familière. Très familière. Pour la première fois, j'ai douté de ma vision pourtant infaillible de vampire, parce que cela ne pouvait en aucun cas être elle. Déjà, elle était vraiment trop timide, sans compter bien trop maladroite, pour faire ce que cette fille faisait là-bas.

Soudain un soulot attrapa sa botte à mi-mollet, ce qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre pendant un moment. Elle se redressa, et se mit au niveau du visage de l'ivrogne et entreprit lui passer un savon. Ma mâchoire en tomba. Les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses, mais on ne pouvait pas se tromper sur cette voix. Bella Swan. L'humble petite fille que ma famille avait abandonné des années auparavant semblait maintenant être une petite louve culottée dotée de la bouche d'un marin. Je trouvais cela un peu plus intriguant que ce que je ne me forçais à l'admettre, mais je ne pouvais détourner mon regard.

Toujours mince, elle avait pris quelques courbes féminines aux bons endroits, avec son vicieux top à lacets et ce mignon petit short-short. Et ces bottes ? Mmph. J'ai arrêté le fil de mes pensées et secoua ma tête. Mais à quoi m'attendais-je ?

" Tu vois quelque chose qui te convient ? " gloussa Peter, me frappant le dos. Salopard, bien sûr qu'il était au courant. Je l'ignore et continue à regarder Bella, qui étaient en train de danser assez suggestivement avec une des autres filles. Je suppose qu'elle a dû lâcher le truc de la timidité, à en juger d'où l'autre fille se frottait sur elle et qu'aucun de ses habituels rougissements n'étaient apparut sur le visage de Bella.

Le saoul qu'elle avait envoyé se faire voir avait continué de la lorgner et de la siffler, ce qu'elle ignora jusqu'à ce qu'il tenta de l'attraper encore une fois, la faisant perdre l'équilibre avec succès. Ok, tout n'avait pas changé, donc. Je l'ai vu tomber en avant du bar, et avant que je ne le remarque, je l'avais dans mes bras, faisant encore face à l'entrée, l'ayant attrapée avant qu'elle ne soit entrée en contact avec le linoléum.

Elle se figea et tenta doucement de se redresser. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens et s'ouvrirent grands.

" Putain, tu te fous de moi, là. "


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour ( ou bonsoir, c'est toujours selon ) ! Comme promis, me voici avec le second chapitre ! En espérant qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier.

Merci à tous et à toutes qui ont laissé des commentaires, mis la fic' dans leur favoris, ou encore dans leurs alertes ! J'ai normalement répondu à tous vos commentaires, si je ne l'ai pas fait, je m'en excuse. L'auteur était d'ailleurs tout autant ravie de votre retour que moi !

Si vous repérer une quelconque erreur de grammaire, d'orthographe, ou une incohérence dans la traduction, n'hésitez surtout pas à me le dire : je ferais les modifications nécessaires et cela me permettra de ne plus faire la même erreur.

Bonne lecture !

Rien ne m'appartient, pas même l'histoire.

* * *

Chapitre 2

_PDV Bella_

Le bar atteignait rapidement son quota du vendredi soir. Je m'envoyais des verres et évitais des mains baladeuses depuis 21h. C'était plus simple d'éviter les mains lorsque j'étais derrière le bar que lorsque je servais. Je m'occupais du bar depuis 2 mois maintenant, ayant attrapé la science de la " mixologie " assez rapidement. C'était chargé, mais cela payait bien, et il y avait beaucoup moins de mains qui essayaient de m'agripper les fesses.

Mais cela ne me permettait pas d'échapper aux petites performances que l'on devait effectuer sur le comptoir. Heureusement, Lara m'avait appris quelques mouvements lorsque j'ai été prise au Junction. Me souvenant d'une période il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça où l'idée de danser en public me rendait nauséeuse, ce n'était qu'une des choses auxquelles, en de bonnes circonstances, appelées Jose Cuervo, je me suis tout de suite habituée. Lorsque je savais qu'il serait bientôt l'heure de danser, je m'envoyais quelques verres de mon ami Jose, et il m'aidait à surmonter ça facilement.

" Comment ça se passe ici, poupée ? " Je souris à ma salope favorite pendant qu'elle se glissait derrière le bar pour remplir quelques pintes de bière.

" Ah, tu sais comment c'est Lara, toujours la même merde, mais des têtes de nœud différentes. Enfin, toujours un peu les mêmes, aussi. " Répondis-je en lui faisait un rictus mauvais. Lara secoua la tête à mes paroles, faisant bouger ses longs cheveux blonds alors qu'elle retournait dans la foule.

" Hé, ça me ressemble, ça ! " gloussa une desdites tête de nœud soûle perchée au bar.

" Je sais, Hank, je parlais de toi ! " Je remplis rapidement une rangée de verres, les plaçant sur un plateau que je donnais à Phoebe, une petite serveuse avec des cheveux courts roux foncés.

A ce moment-là, Grand Ténébreux et Eméché fit claquer un billet de cents dollar dans ses deux mains. " Hey chérie, c'est l'anniversaire de mon pote, tu penses que toi et tes nanas peuvent nous faire un show ? "

J'ai forcé un sourire, prenant le Benjamin* et le fourrant dans le bocal derrière le comptoir. " Comptes dessus, mon chou. " Je m'enfilais le verre qui m'attendais derrière le bar, et fit sonner la cloche suspendue au mur.

Les filles laissèrent leurs tables et coururent vers le bar. Je fis un signe de tête au DJ qui mit une des préférées de la foule, " Pour Some Sugar on Me "*².

On sauta sur le bar et commençait la chorégraphie prévue pour cette musique. La masse devint folle lorsque nous commençâmes à rouler des hanches, levant nos mains dans nos cheveux, pour les faire glisser le long de nos seins puis sur nos hanches. Lara m'enlaça et frotta son ventre contre mes fesses, mettant ses mains sur ma taille. Je m'accroupis doucement, me déhanchant, lorsque Grand Ténébreux et Eméché s'approcha et m'attrapa le mollet, essayant de faire remonter sa main jusqu'à ma cuisse.

J'ai reculé brusquement, vacillant instablement sur le bord du comptoir mais réussit à me rattraper avant de tomber. Le salop me lorgnait.

J'ai envahi son espace personnel. " Qu'est-ce que tu fous, là ? Essaye encore pour voir et tu vire les fesses en premier. Compris, p'tit con ? "

" Ooh, allez, bébé, j'essaye juste d'en avoir pour mon argent. Y'a pas de mal à ça, si ? " Grand Ténébreux et Eméché continuait à lorgner.

Je plissais les yeux et ouvrit la bouche, sur le point de lui montrer quel mal y avait à faire ça, lorsque Lara se plaça derrière moi et me chuchota dans l'oreille, tout en faisant glisser ses mains sur moi, " Ignore le trou du cul, chou, et finis le spectacle. "

Je mis mes mains derrière moi, caressant les cheveux de Lara pendant qu'elle continuait de me toucher, allant des hanches jusque sous mes seins, avant de descendre jusqu'en bas de mes reins. Territoire connu pour Lara. Faisant tourner mes hanches aux même rythme qu'elle, je me pliais en deux donnant l'opportunité au public d'observer mes attributs par-delà mon haut et rejetais en arrière mes cheveux.

Grand Ténébreux et Eméché tenta de me peloter une nouvelle fois et cette fois-ci je ne pus empêcher la gravité d'accomplir son rôle. Putain de merde. Juste avant que mes dents ne fassent ami-ami avec le sol, une paire de bras glacés me rattrapa. Non. Juste, NAN. Mettez plutôt PUTAIN NON !

J'essayais de me retourner pour voir qui c'était, et les bras se desserrèrent, me permettant de me remettre droite. Mes yeux entrèrent en contact avec une autre paire d'yeux topaze, bien qu'ils n'appartiennent pas à la personne que je m'attendais à voir. " Putain, tu te fous de moi, là. "

" Salut, Bella " dit-il, les yeux plissés de rire. " Tu ne t'es pas fais mal ? "

Je me suis reculée et ses bras me lâchèrent. " Jasper ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? "

Il grogna, " Content de te voir, moi aussi. "

Maintenant que j'étais sur le plancher des vaches, Grand Ténébreux et Eméché essaya d'envelopper ses bras autour de ma taille par derrière, me pelotant par la même occasion. " Hé mec, y'a plein d'autres putes comme ça ici. Celle-là m'est réservée. "

En un éclair, Jasper tendit son bras derrière mon épaule et attrapa le T-shirt de l'Eméché, le tirant devant moi et près de son visage, grognant faiblement mais d'un air menaçant. Travis, l'un des videurs, fit son apparition et prit la situation en main à partir de ce moment-là, ce qui me laissa l'opportunité de faire un pas sur le côté et de filer en direction de la porte de sortie.

Je passais à côté de Lara, qui me regarda avec souci, " Tout va bien, chérie ? "

" Ouais ouais, quel merde. J'ai besoin d'une pause cigarette, là, tu peux me remplacer pendant 5 minutes ? " Elle me répondit par l'affirmative de la tête et me lança mon paquet tiré de mon sac derrière le bar. " Merci, ma poule. "

J'ouvris la porte et sortit dans la nuit. Putain, il venait de se passer quoi, au juste ?

* * *

***Benjamin** ; sur certains billets américains, est représenté le portrait de Benjamin Franklin.

***² " Pour Some Sugar on Me " **; chanson du groupe Hard Rock britannique Def Leppard, datant de 1987. ( _source : Wikipédia_ )


	3. Chapter 3

Hey ! Comme promis, voici la suite !

Merci encore à tous pour votre retour, ça fait toujours plaisir (: Par contre, je voulait savoir : est-ce que les deux petites notes que j'ai faites au précédent chapitre vous ont servis ? Oui ? Non ? Je devrais en refaire si je trouve ça nécessaire ? Merci de répondre !

Et ça y'est, me voilà repartie complètement dans le monde de la fanfiction... J'ai entamé l'écriture d'un crossover Gossip Girl / Twilight. Bonne idée, ou non ? Néanmoins, je ne le posterait pas tout de suite. Je n'ai qu'un chapitre de rédigé ( et déjà 3 pages word de long ! ). J'attends d'avancer un peu plus. Je ne crois pas que la fic sera excessivement longue, mais elle devrait aussi avoir une suite, donc...

Bonne lecture !

Rien ne m'appartient, pas même l'histoire.

* * *

Chapitre 3

_PDV Jasper_

Une fois que le videur me libéra les mains de ce petit merdeux, j'ai cherché Bella des yeux sans résultat. Je croisais le regard de Peter qui me fit un signe de la tête et dirigea ses yeux vers une porte sur le côté où il était indiqué " Sortie ". Je lui rendis son signe de tête, ignora son clin d'œil, et me dirigeait vers la porte. Elle donnait sur l'allée d'à côté, où je la trouvais se tenant quelques mètres plus loin en train d'essayer d'allumer une cigarette avec des mains fébriles. Huh. Elle jure, dance, et fume. Mais que penserait mon cher et stupide petit frère de son innocente petite Bella, maintenant ? Je me demandais brièvement si cela aussi avait changé chez elle, avant de repousser cette petite pensée dévoyée. Concentre-toi, Jasper !

Je sortis mon fidèle briquet de ma poche et m'avançait devant elle pour allumer sa cigarette. Elle sursauta un peu, puis grommela un " Merci ", suivit d'une longue inspiration. Elle expira, me louchant par-delà la fumée. " Non mais vraiment, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Enfin, Phoenix dans le putain d'Arizona ? Sérieux ? " Elle commença à glousser en secouant la tête, puis s'arrêta.

" Oh, merde. Est-ce que, hum, vous êtes tous là ? Parce que si ton putain de précieux de frère est là, j'te jure que - "

Oh, cette obscène bouche. Je levais les mains. " Bella, calme-toi ! Respire, veux-tu ? " Bella arrêta de parler et pris une nouvelle bouffée, me regardant toujours suspicieusement. " 'Tain, femme, contrôle toi avant de me faire chier pour une cigarette. Et tiens, passe-m'en une. "

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent pendant un moment. " T'es sérieux ? "

" C'est pas comme si ça allait me tuer, si ? " Je lui souris d'un air suffisant. Elle m'en passa une, que j'allumais promptement. Alice n'avais jamais été fan de ça. Peut-être que je vais recommencer. " Je ne t'avais jamais imaginé être le genre de filles à s'envoyer des Marlboro. " Elle haussa les épaules. " Bien sûr, je n'aurais jamais vraiment imaginé la vue que j'ai devant les yeux. "

Elle ferma les yeux et secoua sa tête en ma direction, encore agitée. " Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Vous êtes " tous " là ? "

Je la regardais dans les yeux. " Non Bella. Je suis ici avec des amis, Peter et Charlotte. Ca fait un bout de temps que je suis avec eux. " Instantanément, je sentis du soulagement parvenant de Bella, suivit par un élancement de regret.

Bella commença à dire quelque chose, puis fit une pause. " Où est Alice ? "

Je pris une longue bouffée. " Alice est à Paris avec " l'Amour de sa vie ", Sebastien. " Répondis-je en me moquant un peu de la tournure de la phrase. " Elle m'a quitté pour lui il y a dix-huit mois lorsqu'elle a rencontré à un défilé à Paris. Elle m'a appelé pour me dire qu'elle ne rentrerait pas à la maison, ayant rencontré son " véritable " ( Je fis des guillemets avec mes mains ) partenaire. Elle a au moins eu la décence de s'excuser et me souhaiter une bonne vie, qu'un jour je rencontrerais le mien, blah blah blah, puis demanda Esme au téléphone afin d'arranger l'expédition de ses affaires en France. Je suis parti environ un mois après ça. Je devais sortir de là. " Nouvelle bouffée, " Quant aux autres... " J'haussais les épaules. " Je suis parti depuis un an et demi. Mis à part les coups de téléphones occasionnels avec Rose et Emmett, j'en sais rien sauf qu'aucun d'eux n'est ici. "

Je pouvais sentir la compassion de Bella. " Wow. Merde, Jasper, je suis désolée d'entendre ça. Ca va ? "

J'haussais les épaules une nouvelle fois, " J'attends juste mon heure, Bella. "

La porte du bar s'ouvrit alors, et la tête de son amie/camarade de danse en sortit. " Bella, Sammy te cherche. On a besoin de toi derrière le comptoir, ma poule. " Elle m'observa. Intérêt, désir. " Eh bien, salut, beau gosse. " Elle me fit un bref clin d'œil et recula à l'intérieur.

Bella laissa tomber sa cigarette, l'écrasant avec sa botte. " Putain. Je dois y retourner, Jasper. Alors t'es là pour un bout de temps ? A Phoenix, je veux dire. "

J'infirmais de la tête, " Ouais, je crois bien. "

Elle gribouilla une rangée de chiffres, son numéro de téléphone semblait-il, simplement suivit d'un " A plus ", et se pressa à l'intérieur. J'entraperçus un tatouage en forme de papillon sur son omoplate pendant qu'elle rentrait. Etait-ce un nom inscrit dans les ailes ? C'est de mieux en mieux, décidément.

Je suis resté dans l'allée pendant encore un instant, digérant ce qu'il venait de ce passer. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, Peter était appuyé sur le mur d'en face, large sourire de merdeux dans toute son excellence.

" Eh ben prends moi si tu ne viens pas d'avoir un numéro. Et celui de l'ex de ton poulet de frère, rien d'autre ! Quel imbécile. Est-ce que tu peux imaginer ce que ce bon vieux Eddy dirait s'il apercevait ce beau p'tit cul maintenant ? MmmMMM ! Bonne à s'en suc- " Je l'interrompis d'un grognement. Il m'observa, surpris pour le moins du monde à ma réaction. Mais à vrai dire, quand était-il surpris ? Il pense qu'il est Yoda ou une autre merde du même genre. Mais encore, pourquoi ses mots ont-ils déclenché une telle réaction de ma part ?

" Allez " dit-il, me frappant dans le dos. " Partons d'ici, on a déjà assez pourri sa nuit comme ça. " Charlotte nous rejoignit et lorsque nous passâmes à côté du bar, je regardais une dernière fois le comptoir où elle et une autre fille faisaient tourner leurs bouteilles au rythme de " Nothing But a Good Time "*****, bougeant des fesses tout en travaillant et ne renversant aucune goûte. Elle capta mon regard, me faisant un clin et inclinant sa tête avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur sa prestation.

* * *

***" Nothing But a Good Time "** ; chanson interprétée par le groupe Poison, et sortie en 1988.


	4. Chapter 4

Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre !

Merci encore une fois pour vos reviews !

Pour ce qui est de l'autre fanfiction que je suis en train d'écrire, je suis beaucoup plus lente pour ça que pour la traduction... Donc ça risque de prendre un certain temps avant que je ne poste le premier chapitre ^^"

Bonne lecture !

Rien ne m'appartient, pas même l'histoire.

* * *

Chapitre 4

_PDV Bella_

Je m'assis à la table pour compter mes pourboires. 180$, pas une mauvaise nuit, en prenant en considération le fait que, oh, je me suis retrouvée face à face avec une partie du cauchemar que j'essaye d'oublier depuis les trois dernières années. Lorsque je me suis rendue à Phoenix, la probabilité de rencontrer d'autres vampires semblait plutôt foutue basse. Non pas que cela fusse le centre de mes préoccupations à l'époque.

" Alors, Bells ? " demanda Lara, enfonçant sa propre liasse de billets dans son sac à main.

" Je m'en suis pas mal sortie, c'est pas ma meilleure soirée, mais je peux pas me plaindre. Enfin. Prête ? "

Lara attrapa son sweatshirt qui pendait au crochet situé près de la pièce réfrigérante. " Ouep, en route, salope. "

Je pinçais sa joue, puis plaçais un baiser baveux où mes doigts venaient juste de presser sa chair.

On monta dans la Jetta de Lara. Elle mit le contact et les basses d'une chanson de Lady Gaga résonnèrent dans l'habitacle. Lara baissa le volume et me jeta un coup d'œil tout en sortant de sa place de parking en marche arrière.

" Alors crache B, qu'est-ce qui y'a entre toi et ce putain de beau mec avec qui tu parlais dans l'allée ? T'es sur un nouveau coup ? "

" Absolument pas un nouveau coup Lara, juste un vieil ami d'une autre vie. "

" Ancien petit-ami ? " Lara me regarda du coin de l'œil.

" Noooon. Oh que non. " Pause. Jusqu'à quel niveau je veux m'impliquer là-dedans ? Fais chier. " Je sortais avec son frère. "

" Ooh, son frère, hein ? Est-ce que ce frère ressemblait aussi à du prêt-à-coucher sur pattes ? " Elle souleva un sourcil, complètement intriguée.

Je grognais. " On peut dire ça. Non pas que nous sommes allés si loin. "

" Dommage. "

" Ehh, il était en plein dans le trip de la morale puritaine, ça l'intéressait même pas que j'étais prête à lui servir ma fleur sur un plateau. " Saloperie de bâtard prude.

" Et qu'est-ce que t'as sur le grand frère ? Est-ce qu'il partage les morales et standards de son frère ? "

" Heh. Peu probable, non pas que ça soit important de toute façon. " Je tapais sur mon paquet pour en sortir une cigarette et l'allumais. " Comme je t'ai dis, une autre vie. "

Lara soupira et secoua la tête. " Je sais pas, B. Ca pourrait être une partie de ta vie qui vaut le coup... de se taper, bien sûr. " Elle gloussa et fit glisser sa langue sur ses dents d'une façon séduisante.

Je pris une longue douche bien chaude après que nous soyons rentrées à la maison, repensant tout en me savonnant aux bras qui m'avait enlacée cette nuit. Cela fait trois ans que je n'avais pas ressentit cette sensation, l'étrange confort d'être dans des bras de granite. Putain mais je pensais à quoi en lui donnant mon numéro ? Comme si on allait avoir des putains de bières en ressassant les beaux jours, comme quand Edward m'avait abandonné dans les bois après avoir fait la danse du sombrero sur mon cœur qu'il venait de m'arracher ? Ouais, ça c'était génial. Ou les quatre mois suivant ça que j'ai passés dans un état proche de la catatonie ? Que de bons moments. Imaginez ce que Jake ferait - J'arrêtais cette pensée à ce moment précis. Ma main, traitre, atterrît sans le vouloir sur mon abdomen.

Bien que j'aie arrêté d'essayer d'engourdir la douleur par n'importe quel liquide, chimique ou génital qui se trouvait à ma portée, j'essayais encore de mon mieux d'éviter de penser à la cause fondamentale de ma douleur. Le seul rappel que je m'étais autorisée était le papillon tatoué sur mon omoplate. Un nom y était incrusté dans les ailes. Tyler. Mon petit garçon.

Je fouillais dans mon armoire à pharmacie, y trouvant un petit cachet dont j'allais avoir besoin si je voulais dormir un tant soit peu cette nuit, la faisant passer avec un gorgée de bière. J'ouvris mon tiroir, en sortit un débardeur et une paire de shorty en guise de pyjama, et entraperçu une photo que j'avais imprimée il y a quelques mois. Jake ne savais pas où je vivais, mais il gardait contact via mail, m'envoyant des informations sur la croissance et les progrès de notre, non, de _son_ fils, ainsi que la photo occasionnelle. Je répondais toujours à ses emails avec le même mot : Merci.

Même si cela me faisait mal, j'appréciais les tentatives de Jake de laisser Tyler prendre une petite place dans mon monde. Il semblait que Lexi, la fille dont Jake s'était imprégnée et, plus récemment, sa femme, était une bonne mère envers Tyler, le considérant comme son propre fils, ce qui est tout ce dont je pouvais espérer. Jake s'est imprégné de Lexi lorsque j'étais enceinte de 5 mois, environ 2 mois après la mort de Charlie.

Je me suis un peu étranglée lorsque mes pensées se sont tournées vers mon père, et son tragique décès. Si je n'avais pas était enceinte à l'époque, après tout ce que j'avais traversé, eh bien, j'aurais sûrement été rejoindre Charlie dans l'autre monde très rapidement. Il faisait des contrôles de routine sur l'autoroute, en train de donner un PV à un motard en infraction, lorsqu'un conducteur soul fit une embardée et atterrît dans la voiture de police, écrasant mon père entre les deux. Il mourut sur le coup.

Deux semaines après, j'appris que j'étais enceinte, ce qui, pendant un moment, me sortit de mon trou sans fond. Ma relation avec Jake était encore assez nouvelle, et nous étions tous deux si jeunes, mais j'étais sûre qu'on s'en sortirait. Je savais combien il m'aimait, et j'avais fini par l'aimer à mon tour. Nous avions commencé à sortir ensemble au printemps suivant le départ d'Edward, fêté mon inscription à l'université du comté en avril, et il était là pour m'encourager lorsque j'ai reçu mon diplôme en juin. J'ai perdu mon père un peu moins de 6 semaines après. J'étais anéantie, mais Jake, et l'idée que nous allions bientôt avoir une famille, me tint en place. Et Halloween arriva. On s'était bien marrés à mon idée de porter un T-shirt orange ample avec le dessin d'une citrouille illuminée couvrant le ventre proéminant que je ne pouvais plus cacher. Nous nous sommes rendus à une fête chez Sam et Emily et l'on s'amusait bien lorsque j'ai remarqué que Jake regardait en direction de la porte d'entrée, la bouche grande ouverte et le regard rêveur. C'est quoi cette merde ? Jared s'avança et accueillit la fille qui se tenait à la porte, qui s'avérait être sa cousine venant de Grays Harbor et qu'il avait invité. Cette fille, Lexi, regardait Jake elle aussi, comme si elle savait.

" Jake ? ", le questionnais-je, posant doucement ma main sur son bras. Il se tourna doucement et baissa les yeux pour rencontrer les miens, son visage passant du bonheur absolu à la souffrance. Et c'est là que j'ai su que cela venait de se produire. " Je suis désolée ", chuchota-t-il.

Je ne pouvais pas répondre. Je ne pouvais pas bouger. Je suis juste restée là, les larmes coulant le long des joues, n'entendant plus rien après ça, et me souvenant vaguement de Leah me menant doucement dehors dans sa voiture et me raccompagnant. Elle est restée avec moi cette nuit-là, me tenant et me laissant pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de assez de larmes en moi pour pleurer.

Souffrir cette peine - une nouvelle fois - après avoir prévu de passer le restant de mes jours avec Jake, fonder une famille, était, par manque de mots, merdique. C'était l'idée de garder mon petit garçon en sécurité et en bonne santé qui me fit tenir pendant le reste de mon grossesse. Enfin ça et Leah qui devint mon ancre pendant tout ce temps, elle-même ayant été du côté qui craint dans le scénario d'une imprégnation. Elle comprenait. Elle est restée avec moi pendant la durée de ma grossesse, un fait pour lequel je lui serais éternellement reconnaissante. Je n'étais en aucun cas capable d'être seule.

Pendant ce temps-là, j'ai beaucoup pensé à la vie qu'aller mener mon petit garçon. Sachant qu'il était très probable qu'il soit porteur du gène du loup que son père portait lui aussi, j'ai décidé qu'il serait mieux pour lui qu'il soit élevé par son père et son imprégnation, dans une maison aimante, non pas par une mère dont la santé mentale ne tenait qu'à un fil. Santé mentale qui aurait sûrement cédé si j'avais eu à regarder Jake et l'amour de sa vie se faire les yeux doux tous les jours. J'ai passée toute la journée où Tyler était né le tenant dans mes bras et le regardant dans les yeux, embrassant son front et mémorisant son odeur. Le jour d'après, peu de temps après être sortie de l'hôpital, j'ai signé mes droits parentaux à Jake, et lui et Lexi emmenèrent leur fils chez eux. J'ai quitté la ville le lendemain.

J'ai vendu la maison de Charlie peu de temps avant d'accoucher et donnais la plupart du mobilier aux gars de la meute qui le voulaient. J'ai chargé le peu de possessions que je conservais dans la Jeep 4 portes que je m'étais achetée avec un peu de la somme que j'avais reçu de l'assurance vie, et me suis rendue à Phoenix. Ma mère n'était pas là, elle vivait avec Phil à Jacksonville, mais Phoenix m'était assez familier pour que je m'y aventure seule afin de commencer ma nouvelle vie. Avec ladite somme de l'assurance vie et la pension de Charlie, je fus capable de louer un petit mais joli appartement tout de suite.

Je n'ai pas vraiment de souvenirs de mes premières semaines ici. J'étais retournée dans la brume, très semblable à celle qui m'avait submergée lorsqu'Edward était parti. Et cette fois-ci je n'avais pas mon soleil personnel pour la maintenir à distance. Un jour, en allant chercher mon courrier, j'ai rencontré une fille menue avec de longs cheveux blonds, des yeux verts, des tâches de rousseur sur le nez, et un sourire de voisine sympathique, qui se présenta comme étant Lara. Elle et son petit copain Danny vivait juste au-dessus de chez moi. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'apprécier sa personnalité, même si j'étais bien loin d'en avoir quelque chose à foutre. Cela faisait du bien de sourire à nouveau et je savais que j'avais besoin d'une amie.

Deux jours après Lara et Danny ont fait une fête. Après beaucoup de flatteries de sa part, j'ai accepté de m'y rendre. A cette fête j'ai fait la connaissance de Jose Cuervo, qui a son tour m'a aidé à faire connaissance de l'ami de Danny, Troy, qui a passé une bonne partie de la nuit à me faire oublier Jake pendant un moment. Et merde, il m'a même fait oublier mon propre nom pendant un moment. Dieu bénisse Troy. Mais ensuite Troy devint Nate, suivit de Griffin, suivit de Javier, suivit de Monty, suivit de Liz ( ouais, j'ai appris quelques nouveaux trucs pendant ce trip en particulier, merci chérie ), suivit de j'en sais fichtrement plus rien parce que j'ai arrêté de compter. A part le sexe, il y avait l'alcool, les cachets, la fumette, et, occasionnellement, les rails. Encore et encore la tornade de la honte continuait et je n'arrivais pas à m'en concerner. Les cuites formées par n'importe quelles combinaisons des vices susnommés étaient souvent précédés d'une vérification de mes emails. Par exemple, ma première expérience avec Ecstasy, et une autre femme ( chère Liz ), arrivèrent lorsque je reçus la nouvelle que Jake et Lexi étaient fiancés.

Lorsque Tyler fêta ses un an, je reçus une photo de mon garçon à la peau couleur caramel avec de larges yeux chocolat, arborant un grand sourire, et son visage et ses cheveux noirs légèrement ondulés étaient couverts de glaçage. J'ai commandé une pizza, et j'ai fixé l'image pendant 20 minutes le temps qu'elle arrive. Lorsque cela fut le cas, j'ai saisi une bouteille de Jose Cuervo de 2 Litres presque pleine et ramena le tout chez Lara et Danny. La pizza fut peu consommée, mais une bonne partie de la tequila fut bue. J'ai pu connaître Lara et Danny un peu trop bien cette nuit-là, mon premier plan à trois. Danny n'était pas mal du tout, mais Lara ? Eh bien Lara et moi nous sommes branchées sur un tout autre niveau; elle était tout aussi folle que moi, et à la fin Danny a profité d'un bon spectacle.

C'est devenu un peu tendu après cette nuit-là, mais juste entre moi et Danny. Quand il a rompu avec Lara un mois plus tard, elle a emménagé avec moi, mais pas dans " ce " sens là. Bien sûr elle et moi nous sommes un peu amusées de temps en temps, surtout lorsque Jose décidait qu'il était l'heure de jouer, mais au final elle était ma meilleure amie et exactement ce dont j'avais besoin pour me remettre d'aplomb.

Lara travaillait au Junction depuis un bon bout de temps et m'informa un jour qu'un poste de serveuse venait de se libérer. Je n'étais pas vraiment inquiète quant à lancer des verres, à part le fait de les lancer sur quelqu'un, mais ce qui m'inquiétait était le fait que danser faisait partie du boulot. Après quelques leçons avec Lara, j'ai choppé le truc assez rapidement de minimes actes de maladresse inopinés.

Mes paupières commençaient à tomber. Je pouvais sentir le décontractant faire effet alors je me glissais sous mes couvertures et éteignit ma lampe. Alors que je somnolais, je me demandais s'il allait appeler, puis je me demandais pourquoi je me souciais de ça. Alors que mes yeux se fermaient, j'entendis mon téléphone vibrer sur la table de nuit. Je le pris, remarquant que j'avais reçu un sms : _"Content 2 t'avoir vu ce soir. Espère te revoir 2 nouveau bi1tôt. Dors bien chérie. -JW"_

JW ? Je ne connaissais pas le numéro mais mon intuition me disait que c'était Jasper. Bordel, que signifiait le W ? Alors que j'y réfléchissais, je trouvais enfin de sommeil.


	5. Chapter 5

Me voici de retour bien plus tôt que d'habitude ! Eh oui, car j'ai deux nouvelles pour vous : une bonne, et une mauvaise. La mauvaise, c'est que je m'en vais en vacances pour deux semaines. Mais la bonne, c'est que, du coup, j'ai bossé un peu plus dur que d'habitude, et que je vous ai traduit deux chapitres ! Du coup, je vous en mets deux tout de suite : celui qui aurait dû être publié dimanche prochain, et celui du dimanche encore après ! Pour celui du 5 septembre, je serais rentrée, donc après, on reviendra au délai habituel.

Merci une fois de plus pour toutes vos reviews, favoris, et alertes ! D'ailleurs, je voulais absolument te répondre, SolRiver, mais vu que tu étais en anonyme, je vais te répondre ici :

Merci à toi ! Et c'est la première fois que quelqu'un me dit avoir déjà lu la fanfic' en version originale. J'essaye de coller au mieux mais, parfois, on sait tous que ce n'est pas forcément facile vu que certains mots ou expressions anglais n'ont strictement aucun équivalent en Français... Il faut parfois contourner, et c'est ce que je trouve le plus difficile à faire ^^ Et je comprends pour l'autre traduction dont tu me parle, quand a lu la version originale avant, ça doit être très décevant ! C'est aussi pour ça que d'habitude, je suis plutôt pour les versions originales. Mais là, j'ai fait une exception (:

Voilà voilà ! Je me dépêche de mettre l'autre en ligne ! Bonne lecture !

Rien ne m'appartient, pas même l'histoire.

* * *

Chapitre 5

_PDV Jasper_

Eh bien, cela était certainement intéressant. Peter continuait de me croiser du regard à travers son rétroviseur pendant le trajet du retour, bien qu'étonnamment il garda sa bouche fermée. J'avais vraiment du mal à me dire que l'exceptionnelle et sexy créature au bar était Bella Swan. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pendant les trois dernières années pour amener un tel changement ? Quoique, il me semblait que je puisse savoir à quel point les choses pouvait changer en un tel court laps de temps.

Nous sommes arrivés à la maison, où Peter et Char m'ont rapidement souhaité une bonne nuit avant de se retirer dans leur chambre pour leurs activités nocturnes habituelles. J'allais dans ma chambre et mis le journal, montant le volume dans l'espoir vain de couvrir un tant soit peu leur bruit. Ces deux-là pourraient en faire voir de belles à Rose et Emmett.

J'essayais de me concentrer sur les faits d'actualités du monde que le journal pépiait, mais mon esprit continuait de s'égarer sur Bella. Bien qu'elle ne fût pas remplie de joie de me voir, elle n'était pas non plus apeurée. En prenant en compte que la dernière fois que l'on s'est vus j'ai essayé de la manger, c'était un peu surprenant qu'elle ne tenait aucune peur ou animosité ; enfin, animosité envers moi tout du moins. Quelque chose me disait que si jamais elle rencontrait Edward, elle l'accueillerait avec un rapide uppercut dans les bourses. Se casserait probablement la main par la même occasion, mais cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle essaye.

Je ne pouvais débattre sur le fait que le stupide et con de bâtard ne le méritait pas, nous savions tous que partir allait la détruire. Cela me semblait un peu bizarre à l'époque qu'Alice ne s'était pas débattue plus que ça ; ces yeux étaient partis dans le vide comme à leur habite et quoiqu'elle semblait regretter ceci, elle était d'accord avec Edward sur le fait que tout était pour le mieux. Bien sûr, six mois plus tard elle était en route vers Paris pour la fashion week. A ce moment-là j'étais soulagé qu'elle n'insiste pas pour que je l'accompagne pour le show, ce qui était une première. Quatre jours après son départ, j'ai eu l'appel.

_" Salut Jazz. " Elle avait l'air heureuse, mais prudente en même temps. Je me demandais combien d'argent elle avait dépensé, gloussant pour moi-même._

_" Salut Ali, tu t'amuses bien au show ? "_

_" C'est super Jazz, plein de choses géniales qui vont sortir la saison prochaine. " Elle fit une pause. " Jazz, il faut qu'on parle. "_

_Uh oh. " Qu'est-ce qui se passe chérie, t'as vidé les comptes ? "_

_Elle soupira. " Non Jazz. J'ai, um, eh bien j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. " Si j'avais eu un cœur, il se serait arrêté._

_" Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par j'ai rencontré quelqu'un ? " Cela ne pouvait pas signifiait ce que je pensais que cela signifiait._

_" Son nom est Sebastien, je l'ai rencontré au show. Jazz, je ne reviendrais pas à la maison. " Je ne pouvais plus parler._

_" Je suis désolée Jazz. Je sais que ça fait mal, crois-moi ça me fait mal aussi. Mais j'avais vu ça dans une vision il y a quelque temps, et je sais que je dois faire ça. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour personne avant ; c'est mon véritable partenaire. J'ai toujours su que nous n'étions pas les véritables partenaires l'un de l'autre, et si tu y penses, je pense qu'au fond de toi tu le savais aussi. "_

_" En fait Alice, tout ce que je sais au fond de moi c'est que je t'aimais du plus profond de mon être, et que c'est vachement culotté que tu me partages que maintenant le fait que ce n'était que quelque chose de temporaire ! "_

_" Crois-moi, Jasper ; tu vas finir par rencontrer ta vraie partenaire un jour. Plus tôt que tu ne puisses le penser. " Merci pour les mots réconfortants, Maîtresse Cléo. Putain !_

_" Eh bien n'est-ce pas foutument élégant ? Alors c'est tout ? Aies une bonne vie Jasper ? Va au putain de diable, Alice. "_

_" Je suis désolée Jasper. J'espère, non je sais, qu'un jour tu me pardonneras. Est-ce que tu peux me passer Esme s'il te plaît ? J'ai besoin qu'elle expédie mes affaires ici. " Esme apparut à mes côtés, un regard chagriné et de pitié sur le visage, et tendit silencieusement la main pour prendre le téléphone, que je le donnais._

Je me suis caché dans ma chambre pendant les quelques semaines suivant cette conversation. Carlisle et Esme étaient partagés entre leur propre chagrin du fait que leur lutine de fille ne reviendrait pas, et leur pitié à mon égard du fait d'avoir perdue ma partenaire. Emmett et Rosalie étaient tristes eux aussi, mais je pouvais dire que Rosalie était plus furieuse contre comment tout ceci s'était passé. Elle et moi étions tout aussi proches que les jumeaux que souvent nous prétendions être. Surplombant ma propre colère et mon chagrin, cela devint plus que je ne pouvais en supporter et finalement je me suis taillé. J'ai pas vraiment coupé les ponts, car ils étaient représentaient vraiment une famille pour moi, mais je ne pouvais pas promettre une date de retour. Je me suis senti mal de causer encore plus de chagrin à Carlisle et Esme, ayant maintenant perdu trois de leurs enfants en moins d'un an ( Edward devait encore revenir mais je me foutais de l'endroit où il cachait sa lamentable personne ).

Sans destination consciente à l'esprit, j'ai conduit ma voiture au sud-ouest jusqu'à Santa Fe à la porte de Peter et Char. Alors que j'atteignais le porche, la porte s'ouvrit et là se tenait Peter, un rictus planté sur le visage. " Envoie-la se faire foutre cette salope, Jazz. Tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu le veux. " Eh bien, au moins je n'avais pas à revivre les détails les plus sanglants. Le bâtard avait toujours l'air de savoir quand la merde allait arriver.

Les mois suivants étaient quelques peu flous. Je suis passé par un éventail d'émotions diverses et variées, douleur, désespoir, colère, doute, peine, et quelques fois, vraiment foutument énervé. Une fois ou deux, Peter m'envoyait chasser histoire de me sortir de la maison pour un jour ou deux parce qu'ils étaient fatigués des sautes d'humeur que causait ma projection inattentionnelle.

Le déménagement à Phoenix, d'après Peter, était " juste le changement de décor dont tu as besoin, mon cher frère. C'est l'heure pour toi de sortir la tête de tes fesses et de réaliser que la Lutine Salope t'as rendu service. " Je n'étais pas aussi sûr d'être prêt à lui envoyer des remerciements pour ses services, mais je ne pouvais pas trouver de raison pour rester nécessairement à Santa Fe. Nous sommes donc allés à Phoenix. Je dois l'avouer maintenant ; j'aime ce changement de décor.

Ah Bella. Quelle pêche elle se révélait être. Elle ne ressemblait en rien à la fille qu'elle était à Forks. Elle était toujours une jolie fille, même s'il était évident qu'elle n'y croyait pas elle-même, mais son corps s'était depuis affiné et s'était transformé en quelque chose de magnifique. Certains sentiments commençaient à s'agiter en moi alors que je repensais au moment où elle avait dansé sur le comtoir, les mouvements qu'elle avait fait avec son corps, comment elle pouvait nonchalamment caresser les courbes de son amie et collègue et recevoir la même chose en retour. Elle qui était avant si facilement gênée, l'assurance qu'elle portait maintenant ne semblait qu'ajouter à son côté sexy. Et cette tenue qu'elle portait ; eh bien l'ancienne Bella n'en aurait que rougit cinq fois plus à la suggestion de porter une telle chose. Je pariais sur ces bottes en mocassin qui étaient lacées jusque ces cuisses laiteuses, qui auraient rudement l'air bien d'un côté et de l'autre de mes hanches.

Huh. Devrais-je me sentir mal d'avoir de tels sentiments pour l'ancien amour de mon frère ? Je n'étais pas sûr, mais il était probable qu'où qu'il soit, Edward devait sûrement toujours en pincer pour elle. Je sais qu'il l'aimait à l'époque, mais il était vraiment con de l'avoir quitté. Il avait l'intention qu'elle continue avec sa vie, et en la regardant de plus près, sans parler des expressions de choix qu'elle a utilisé plus tôt dans la soirée pour le décrire, elle avait fait exactement cela.

Désolé mon p'tit Eddie, mais je crois que pour cette situation particulière, " trouver c'est garder ".

Je pris mon portable et y saisit les numéros qu'elle m'avait débités plus tôt. Pariant sur la probabilité que cela soit un numéro de téléphone portable, je lui envoyais un bref sms. Elle ne répondit pas, mais vu qu'il était presque 3 heures du matin, elle était probablement en train de dormir.

Juste à ce moment-là mon téléphone sonna. Mon espoir monta en flèche, jusqu'à ce que je reconnaisse le numéro sur l'écran comme étant celui d'Emmett.

" Hey Em', quoi d'neuf ? "

" Jasper ! Tu n'as pas l'air suicidaire, qu'est-ce qui se passe, mon pote ? " Roh, je n'avais pas était si mal, si ?

" Oh pas grand-chose. Que du vieux principalement. " Je n'étais pas sûr d'être prêt à vendre cette mèche encore. Emmett serait sur le prochain vol disponible, tellement sa " petite sœur " lui manquait. La quitter avait vraiment été pénible pour lui.

" Des clous, n'essaie pas la nonchalance avec moi frérot. C'est qui ? " On sous-estime vraiment le gros balourd, bâtard intuitif.

" Emmett, je suis sûr de n'avoir aucune foutue idée de ce dont tu parles. Y'a-t-il une raison derrière cet appel ? "

" Ah oui. Rose et moi sommes en Amérique du Sud. T'as déjà goûté l'anaconda, Jazz ? Ils sont aussi drôles que les ours, assez délicieux aussi. Enfin, on pensait passer par Phoenix pour quelques jours avant de rentrer à la maison ; ça te dirait de la compagnie ? " Il avait l'air tellement plein d'espoir. Je ne les avais pas vu depuis que j'avais quitté le Connecticut, et je venais de me rendre compte combien mon frère et ma sœur me manquaient.

" Tu sais Em, " commençais-je, lorsque j'entendis Rosalie me couper dans le fond.

" Dis-lui qu'il n'a pas le choix, on vient. "

Je gloussais. " En fait, Emmett, et _Rose_, je crois que j'apprécierais un peu de compagnie. Je vais devoir voir ça avec Peter et Char, mais je suis sûr qu'ils n'auront pas de problèmes. Quand pensez-vous arriver ? "

Nous nous sommes dit au revoir après avoir confirmé leurs projets de rester à Rio pendant encore quelques jours, et ensuite prendraient l'avion jusqu'ici, arrivant à Phoenix le lendemain. Cela me donnait environ une semaine pour préparer Bella à leur arrivée.

J'étais un peu anxieux, me demandant si elle me parlerait encore dans une semaine. Pourquoi accueillerait-elle les personnes qui l'ont tant blessée il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça ? Et plus sensiblement, pourquoi voudrait-elle perdre son temps avec la personne qui était au bout du compte responsable de cet abandon ?

Quelqu'un frappa à ma porte. Peter entra. " Tu te rends bien compte qu'elle ne t'en veux pas, hein ? "

Je le regardais, un sourcil relevé. " Tu es sûr que tu ne lis pas dans les esprits ? "

Il gloussa, " Non, je sais juste des trucs, tu te souviens ? Du reste, je pouvais sentir la culpabilité que tu étais en train de projeter très clairement de l'autre bout de la maison. Putain arrêtes ça, au fait. "

" Désolé ", répondis-je en une grimace. " Revoir Bella m'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs, je crois bien. Je ne sais pas vraiment encore quoi en faire. "

Il s'assit sur une chaise à côté de mon lit. " Eh bien c'est à toi de le deviner. " Oh bien sûr, maintenant il devient énigmatique. " Mais penses-y pendant un instant, tu sais qu'elle n'avait pas peur de toi, ni n'était énervée contre toi, non ? Je parie qu'elle était même un peu heureuse de te voir, même si elle ne se l'admettrait pas en cet instant. Elle ne t'en veut pas, et ne possède aucun ressentiment à ton égard. Assez sûr qu'elle hait foutument ton frère, par contre, ha. "

" Alors quoi maintenant ? " Je devais le demander, parce que je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui allait en ressortir.

" Laisse faire, Jazz. Tu sais que t'es intéressé. Commence doucement et vois ce qui se passe. Merde pas tout. "

Je levais les yeux au ciel. " Autre chose, oh sage ? "

" Ouais. Rose et Emmett sont plus qu'invités à rendre visite, pour autant de temps qu'ils le désirent. "

" C'est juste une visite rapide, Peter. Personne n'a mentionné d'emménager. " Où allait-il avec ça ?

Il se leva et marcha vers la porte. " Crois moi, lorsqu'Emmett, découvrira que Bella est là, il ne vont pas s'en aller dans un futur proche. Ce gros balourd adore sa Bella, et je suis partant pour parier que même Rosie sera intriguée par cette Bella 2.0 "

Ne le sommes nous tous pas, me dis-je à moi-même alors qu'il sortit. Je pense que Bella 2.0 était juste la mise à jour que je recherchais.


	6. Chapter 6

Et voici le second chapitre. Pas mal de petites notes dans celui-ci, dont quelques-unes en rapport avec ma traduction. Les choses seront peut-être plus claires pour vous si vous les lisez. Elles sont en bas de page, comme les précédentes.

Bonne lecture & à dans deux semaines !

Rien ne m'appartient, pas même l'histoire.

* * *

Chapitre 6

_PDV Bella_

Il était près de midi lorsque je me réveillais. L'odeur de pain perdu flottait dans l'air. Raison #34 à pourquoi faire emménager Lara chez moi était la meilleure idée que j'ai jamais eue : la salope faisait le meilleur pain perdu du monde. Alors que je m'asseyais pour sortir du lit, je jetais un coup d'œil à ma table de chevet, apercevant mon téléphone portable. Je me souvins du sms que j'avais reçu juste avant de m'endormir ; le plausible était qu'il venait de Jasper. A la lueur d'une journée ensoleillée typique de Phoenix, cela me laissais incrédule que cela soit vraiment lui la nuit dernière. Lui et ses amis ne doivent vraiment pas sortir beaucoup pendant la journée s'ils vivent ici. Ca doit être chiant. Je grognais à mon vieux jeu de mots***** et attrapa le téléphone.

_J...W ?- Contente 2 t'avoir vu aussi. Je travaille ce soir, passe par là & vient me voir, k ? -BS_

Alors que je me levais et m'étirais, mon portable vibra.

_Whitlock. Mon vrai nom de famille. ;-) & tu peux en être sûre. -JW_

Aw, cela me rendit en quelque sorte toute joyeuse à l'intérieur. Je me rendis compte qu'en vérité j'étais impatiente de le revoir. Lara avait raison, il n'était incontestablement par moche à regarder, de plus il avait une certaine force, ( ou était-ce une présence ? ) émanant de lui qu'Edward n'avait pas, le genre qui imposait le respect. Je réprimais un frisson et me rendis dans la cuisine.

Lara se tenait devant la gazinière, remuant ses fesses sur n'importe quelle imbécilité qu'elle écoutait à la radio. " Putain, mais qu'est-ce que t'écoutes ? "

Elle rigola et commença à faire sauter quelques tartines sur une assiette reposant à côté de la gazinière. " Et bonjour à toi aussi, Sœur Sourire de Merde***²**. C'est Lil Wayne. Tais toi c'est une chanson super. " Elle me donna l'assiette.

" On dirait qu'il babille avec ses fesse à l'aide d'une canette. Je suppose qu'ils donnent à n'importe qui un contrat d'enregistrement maintenant. " Je lui fis un bisou sur la joue. " Merci pour le p'tit dej'. "

Je m'assis dans le petit coin réservé au petit déjeuner dans la cuisine et commença à étaler de la crème fouettée ( la bonne, fraîchement fouettée, pas cette merde qu'on trouve dans les tubes en plastique ) sur mes tartines, et surmontait le tout avec des fraises et un nuage de sirop Hershey, juste parce que c'était comme ça pour moi. Lara s'assit en face de moi et commença à administrer le même traitement à ses tartines. " Alors Bella ", commença-t-elle.

Je m'arrêtais de mâcher, relevant un sourcil en sa direction. " Quoi ? "

" Oh mon dieu, ne parle pas avec la bouche pleine, j'ai pas besoin de voir ça. " Je levais les yeux au ciel. " Je pensais à notre mystérieux homme de l'allée d'hier soir. C'était quoi son nom, déjà ? "

Je savais que je ne lui avais pas encore dit, espèce de salope sournoise. " Il s'appelle Jasper. Et qu'est-ce qu'il a à penser ? "

" Jasper ? Ses parents étaient des foutus Amish ou quoi ? Tu parles d'un prénom vieillot. "

Je m'étranglais un peu sur le morceau que je venais juste d'avaler. " J'en sais rien, c'est son nom ! Pourquoi tu t'y intéresses, d'abord ? "

Lara haussa les épaules. " Je me demandais juste si on allait le revoir dans les parages, c'est tout. "

" Pourquoi, t'es intéressée ? " J'enfournais une nouvelle bouchée. Pour quelque raison, je crois que ça allait être problématique si elle était intéressée. Merde, **étais-je **intéressée ?

" T'inquiètes princesses, il est tout à toi. Aussi superbe est-il, c'est pas mon type. Tu sais que j'aime bien ma viande bien noire, " dit-elle en un rictus. Oh que c'était vrai. Elle revendiquait que le mythe que les noirs en avaient beaucoup dans le pantalon n'était pas du tout un mythe, donc elle ne sortait qu'avec eux. Ayant moi-même eu un échantillonnage divers de viande masculine, je restais sur le vieux, mais sage adage : ce n'était pas la taille qui comptait, mais les sensations qu'il procurait. Yep.

Je me levais pour me servir une tasse de café avant que je n'ai pu réfléchir sur la taille des attributs de Jasper. Oups, trop tard. " Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je suis intéressée ? C'est un vieil ami. Rien de mal à reconnecter avec son passé, si ? " Je versais une tasse pour Lara.

Lara rigola. " Eh bien, en prenant en compte que la nuit dernière tu n'avais pas l'air si anxieuse de reconnecter, et soudainement tu l'es ce matin, cela me dit que tu l'es. " Je levais les yeux au ciel, lui tendant la tasse.

" Tu n'es pas inquiètes pour ton ex, n'est-ce pas ? Tu penses que ça l'embêterait si tu sortais avec son frère ? "

Je soufflais. " Pas sûr, il a été clair lorsqu'il a rompu avec moi qu'il s'en foutait royalement avec qui je finirais, du moment que ce n'était pas avec lui. Et même si ça l'embêtait, j'en aurais rien à foutre. Il peut aller se faire- "

" Ok, ok calme-toi, B, je vérifiais juste ! Je pense que ça pourrait être cool si tu trouvais quelqu'un pour sortir avec pendant un moment. Même les salopes les plus graves ont besoin d'amour, " elle me fit un rictus, puis se pencha lorsque je lui jetais un bout de fraise.

" C'est pas parce que tes vieilles fesses sont en train de tomber amoureuse que tout le monde l'est. " Lara sortait avec un mec qu'elle avait rencontré au supermarché, l'endroit rêvé. Ben était un VRP pour une entreprise de nourriture, et n'avait pas du tout l'air d'être son type mis à part qu'il rentrait dans ses critères prédéfinis, mais elle était en train de tomber rapidement et profondément amoureuse du mec. J'étais un peu triste à l'idée que j'allais peut-être finir par perdre ma colloc' pour ce mec.

Elle sourit, comment souvent lorsque le sujet de Ben revenait sur le tapis. " Aw Bella, vient pas gâcher mon bonheur. Est-ce un mal de vouloir que sa meilleure amie soit aussi heureuse que soi ? "

On se levait et commençait à nettoyer la table. " Non, ce n'est pas un mal. C'est juste que j'aie déjà vécu ce genre de bonheur deux fois, et à chaque fois ça s'est fini plutôt mal pour ma part. Disons juste que je ne suis pas une grande fan de Cupidon. J'ai pas besoin qu'il foute la merde dans ma vie encore plus qu'il ne l'a déjà fait. "

Lara m'entoura de ses bras et je m'enfonçais dans son étreinte. " Je ne t'abandonne pas mon chou. Mais peut-être que tu devrais donner une chance à ce Jasper, s'il le veut. Si est Mr Le Bon ou Mr Le Bon Coup d'un Soir, je parie qu'il en vaut la chandelle. "

J'ai passé la journée sillonnant tout l'appartement, faisant la lessive, dépoussiérant, récurant ma douche, quasiment n'importe quoi pour faire passer le temps jusqu'à ce qu'il fût l'heure de se préparer pour aller au boulot. Mes pensées n'étaient pas très loin de Jasper toute la journée. Une partie de moi était énervée contre moi-même pour ne serait-ce qu'avoir envisagé l'idée d'être de nouveau impliquée avec un vampire en général, même si c'était Jasper. L'autre partie de moi était curieuse de savoir la taille des attributs de Jasper. A en juger par la façon dont il portait son jean Levi's usé hier soir, je crois bien qu'il n'avait rien dont il pouvait être honteux.

Je décidais de vérifier mes emails avant de me changer pour le boulot. Je retins inconsciemment ma respiration pendant que je consultais ma boîte de réception. Spam, spam, spam, Leah - je lirais ça plus tard ( ces emails étaient tout ou rien, certains ne faisaient rien du tout, d'autres me faisaient me rouler en boule dans mon lit pour pleurer pendant des heures ), encore des spam... Facebook ? _"Jessica Stanley Newton vous a demandée en amie sur Facebook"_, lis-je. " Même pas en foutu rêve, " grommelais-je, et cliquais sur " Ignorer " sur cette salope tout de suite.

Je quittais mon bureau et me rendis vers mon placard. Me mentant en me disant que je ne faisais pas d'effort particulier sur ma tenue, je sélectionnais un haut noir en daim et un jean troué taille basse dont le bas était enfoncé dans une paire de bottes de Cowboy noires en cuir à talons hauts. J'ébouriffais savamment mes cheveux dans un look " je viens de sortir du lit " convenable, puis mis de larges anneaux en guise de boucles d'oreilles. Un peu d'ombre à paupière couleur prune bien étalée, avec les deux couches standard de mascara et mon gloss étant ma marque de fabrique, et j'étais prête à y aller. Lara m'attendait en bas.

" Mm-hmmm, voilà quelqu'un qui n'essaye pas du tout de se faire remarquer, " me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Je l'ignorais, prenant en considération sa tenue. Elle aussi portait un jean troué, accompagné d'un chemise de flanelle ajustée, avec les manches retroussées jusqu'aux coudes, le devant déboutonné ça et noué pas plus bas que là, laissant paraître son ventre bronzé.

" Ouais, ouais, t'es bonne toi aussi. En route. " Lara nous conduisait souvent au boulot, du fait que sa Jetta coûtait moins cher en essence et tout ça. De plus, elle haïssait ma Jeep, elle estimait que le trajet était trop agité.

Le bar était déjà bondé bien qu'il soit encore tôt ; ce soir allait être une nuit bien chargée. On s'est pointées et mises au travail tout de suite. J'essayais de ne pas surveiller la porte pour voir quand il allait venir, mais je savais que mon attention était autre part ce soir.

" Bella, j'attends encore les deux vodkas rouges et un Smith & Wesson***³**, qu'est-ce qui te retiens ? " Phoebe me regardait impatiemment de l'autre côté du comptoir.

" Merde ! Désolée Phoebe, je sais pas ce que j'ai ce soir. J'te les fais tout de suite, " je me suis dépêchée de lui servir ses boissons. Les serveurs s'énervaient quand vous merdiez leurs commandes ou faisiez attendre trop longtemps les clients pour leurs boissons, vu que cela affectait directement leurs pourboires. Ayant moi-même était une serveuse, je ne comprenais que trop bien leur situation. " Voilà, " je plaçais les verres sur son plateau. Elle me fit un sourire tendu et s'éloigna à grand pas avec son plateau.

Je continuais de remplir les commandes, remarquant à peine que personne n'avait encore demandé de danse. Soudainement un billet de cent dollars était agité sous mon nez. Manifestement, j'avais parlé ( ou pensé ? ) trop vite. Je relevais les yeux pour voir Jasper se tenir de l'autre côté du bar me souriant. Il portait un chemise de cowboy noire boutonnée, sortie du pantalon, et un Levi's qui avait vu de meilleurs jours, bien que la vue n'était pas mauvaise de mon côté. Il avait un chapeau de cowboy noir perché sur sa tête, le devant penché un peu sur ses yeux. Oh, oui.

" Eh, bien le bonjour, Mr Whitlock. Y aurait-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous ? " J'étais complètement consciente que cette question pouvait mener à plusieurs interprétations.

Il releva un sourcil et me regarda de haut en bas. " Eh bien, cela dépend, Miss Swan. Voyez-vous, j'avais espéré que ceci, " faisant glisser le billet vers moi, " pourrait vous motiver vous et les filles à faire une des ces petites danses sexy comme celles d'hier soir. Pensez-vous que cela pourrait être arrangé, chérie ? " Oh, mais que j'aime ces " Chérie " lancés à tout-va.

Je lui souris, attrapa un petit verre à liqueur, que j'ai rapidement rempli et bu. Jose, tu es vraiment mon ami. Jasper gloussa, " Alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça va être, mon chou ? " Oh, ce charme du sud va être ma fin.

J'étendis le bras par-dessus le bar et attrapa son chapeau, le plaçant sur ma propre tête, prenant le billet du comptoir et le fourrant dans le bocal avec mon autre main. Ses yeux semblaient s'être noircis à mes gestes. " Je crois que cela va pouvoir se faire, Mr Whitlock." lui ronronnais-je.

A ce moment-là un autre client frappa le comptoir, " Je pourrais avoir un verre avant la fin du siècle prochain, ici ? " Je jetais brièvement un coup d'œil en sa direction. " Vas te faire. " Je me retournais vers Jasper. " Juste une seconde. "

Je fis sonner la cloche, et Pete, le DJ, croisa mon regard. Je soulevais le chapeau de ma tête un bref instant et lui fit un clin d'œil. Il comprit. Les filles se poussèrent jusqu'au bar, et je fis un signe de tête à Pete pour lui dire de commencer.

* * *

*** Ca doit être chiant ; **avec le " je grognais à mon vieux jeu de mots ", alors qu'on en dirait pas un. C'est parce que dans la version originale, l'auteur à écrit : " That sucks. ". Littéralement : " Ca suce. " ( Evitons les pensées obscènes, merci ;D ) Les vampires " sucent " le sang des humains, d'où le mauvais jeu de mots.

***² Soeur Sourire de Merde ;** en v.o : " Mary Fucking Sushine ". La raison de cette traduction ? Soeur Sourire était une soeur ( non, c'est vrai ? ) qui chantait " Dominique, nique, nique " sur fond bigarré dans son clip, si mes souvenirs son exacts. Je trouvais que ça collait plutôt bien.

***³ Smith & Wesson ;** pour les incultes, le nom d'un cocktail mais également le nom d'une entreprise fabriquant des armes à feu, aux EU.


	7. Chapter 7

Me voici enfin de retour ! Tout d'abord, merci à tous pour la tripotée de reviews ! J'ai été soufflée en ouvrant ma boîte mail, je vous assure !

Aussi, vu que j'ai passé deux semaines sans ordi, j'ai du tout traduire ce chapitre-ci aujourd'hui... J'avais commencé hier soir, mais vu que c'était le jour où je suis rentrée, itou, j'étais un peu fatiguée, alors je m'excuse d'avance pour les éventuelles fautes et mauvaises traductions. Mais, ces deux semaines m'ont permis d'avancer grandement dans la rédaction de ma fanfiction dont vous pouvez voir un résumé sur mon profil ! Je suis à l'écriture du chapitre 4, à la main. A raison de plus de 2500 mots par chapitre ( oui, j'ai aussi fait du calcul, pendant mes vacances ^^ ), ça fait long, à écrire, je peux vous le dire... Mais j'espère avancer assez vite pour pouvoir poster les premiers chapitres au début de l'année prochaine, voire plutôt si je suis vraiment motivée !

**Mliissa ;** Je te réponds ici, faute de pouvoir faire autrement ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review & tes encouragements, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Quand à la suite, elle arrive aujourd'hui, comme tu peux le voir (: Je ne sais pas si tu as lu ce que j'ai écris avant le premier chapitre, mais je poste tous les dimanches, alors ça te donne une bonne idée de quand les suites arriveront ! ( ça sert de rappel pour tout le monde, au pire )

Bonne lecture !

Rien ne m'appartient, pas même l'histoire.

* * *

Chapitre 7

_PDV Jasper_

J'ai rendu Peter et Char fous à force de faire les cents pas dans la maison toute la journée. Saloperie de soleil de toute façon ; il n'y avait aucun moyen que je puisse sortir et voir Bella avant la tombée de la nuit. Lorsque j'ai reçu son sms cet après-midi, j'ai cru que j'allais éclater. Char commença à glousser comme une écolière ; je devais être en train de projeter " excité " en ce moment. Whoops. Je refreinais mes émotions, et elle soupira et me dit qu'il était plus que temps que fasse sortir des ondes positives. " Ca fait trop longtemps que tu n'as pas été heureux, Jasper. Je suis pressée de voir où est-ce que ça nous mène. " Moi aussi, Char, moi aussi.

Je suis parti chasser cet après-midi. Mon contrôle était bon, mais quelques mesures de précaution ne feront pas de mal. Après m'être farci de deux élans et un lynx, je retournais à la maison pour me préparer.

Ne m'habillant plus sous l'influence d'Alice, j'étais libre d'embrasser mon redneck intérieur avec mon choix de tenues. Fini ces stupides pantalons kakis et pulls en cashmere pour moi. Edward adorait ce genre de merdes ; je préfère mes bottes et jeans usés. Normalement je portais une chemise, mais ce soir j'avais envie de faire un peu plus d'efforts, alors j'attrapais ma chemise noire façon western préférée. Comme un après coup, je pris mon Stetson en sortant de ma chambre.

Peter siffla alors que j'entrais dans le salon. " Regardez-moi ce putain de cowboy en diamants, on dirait bien que quelqu'un cherche à en avoir, ce soir. "

Je lui fis un doigt d'honneur, mais ne pouvais arrêter le sourire sur mon visage. " Gâche pas tout, trou duc'. Je sais même pas pourquoi j'me suis donné tout ce mal, mais quelque chose me dit que je vais le regretter si je le fais pas. "

" Et comment que tu vas le regretter. Si on doit encore te sentir broyer du noir dans cette maison pendant encore une semaine, j'te botte les fesses, " Peter me secoua son poing en faisant mine de me menacer.

" T'es bien, Jasper. Elle serait idiote de ne pas te donner une chance, " m'assura Char. Tellement gentille, comment a-t-elle pu finir avec un rigolo comme Peter ?

Je me baisser pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue. " Merci, Char. " J'attrapais mes clés et me dirigeais vers la porte. " Souhaitez-moi bonne chance. "

" Allez, vas-t'en ! Moi et Char avons des projets. " Peter remua ses sourcils.

" Laisse juste ces projets en dehors de ma chambre cette fois-ci, p'tit con. J'ai pas besoin de rentrer à la maison pour sentir ça sur mes draps encore une fois. " Je fermais la porte derrière moi et me dirigeais vers mon pick-up, un F350 Superduty Lariat qui, jusqu'à récemment, était mon unique source de bonheur. J'adorais ce pick-up.

La route menant au bar de Bella semblait prendre deux fois plus de temps qu'elle ne le prit la nuit dernière, bien que cela n'aidait en rien qu'il y ait une tonne de trafic sur la route. J'ai maudit mon choix de conduire le pick-up quand vint le moment de trouver un endroit pour me garer. Non pas que cela m'embêtait de marcher, mais merde, je ne pensais pas que ça allait être à quasiment deux kilomètres de l'endroit. Et avec tout ce monde dehors, je devais les faire à vitesse humaine.

Lorsque je suis rentré, Bella évoluait derrière le bar. La pièce était bondée ce soir. Plus d'un client au bar avait des sentiments pas si purs que ça envers Bella, un fait avec lequel j'étais simultanément d'accord et énervé. On ne pouvait le nier, elle était vachement bonne. Ce top en daim qu'elle portait mettait en valeurs ses plus beaux atouts, et ses cheveux faisaient penser qu'elle venait tout juste de sortir de mon lit. Cette pensée me fit sourire, ce qui a fait peur à un type qui passait justement devant moi. Il tressaillit et avança un peu plus vite. Désolé, mec.

Je sortis mon portefeuille et en retirait un billet alors que j'avançais vers le bar. Elle avait la tête baissée, préparant un verre, alors je fis passer le billet sous son nez. Je fus atteint d'une vague d'exaspération alors qu'elle levait les yeux, mais lorsqu'elle me reconnu, l'exaspération fut remplacée par de la joie ( de me voir, supposais-je ) et, oh oui, il y avait un courant sous jacent de désir qui passait par-là également. Oh que oui.

" Eh, bien le bonjour, Mr Whitlock. Y aurait-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous ? " demanda-t-elle, le courant de désir devenant un peu plus fort. Mr Whitlock ? Oh ma chérie, si seulement tu savais.

" Eh bien, cela dépend, Miss Swan. Voyez-vous, j'avais espéré que ceci, " je fis glisser le billet sur le comptoir en sa direction, " pourrait vous motiver vous et les filles à faire une des ces petites danses sexy comme celles d'hier soir. Pensez-vous que cela pourrait être arrangé, chérie ? " Pour commencer, bien sûr.

Elle me fit un sourire, mais ne dit rien alors qu'elle remplissait un verre à liqueur de tequila et le bu cul-sec. Pas de sel, pas de citron, juste d'un coup, et sans l'ombre d'une grimace. Je crois que je pourrais aimer cette fille.

" Alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça va être, mon chou ? "

Elle étendit le bras par-dessus le bar, retirant le chapeau de ma tête et le plaçant sur la sienne. Je fus soudainement un peu à l'étroit dans mon jean. " Je crois que cela va pouvoir se faire, Mr Whitlock." Oh, mais que j'aime quand elle m'appelle comme ça.

Juste à ce moment-là un petit malin lui demanda grossièrement quand est-ce qu'il serait servi. J'avais bien envie de lui servir un sandwich avec ses doigts en ce moment même, mais elle lui accorda un regard le plus bref possible et répondit avec un simple " Va te faire. ". Je grognais intérieurement. 'Mr Whitlock' et les mots obscènes en général qui sortaient de la bouche de Bella étaient soudainement devenus mes sons préférés. Elle reporta son attention tout entière sur moi, et dit " Juste une seconde. " Bébé, tu peux avoir tout le temps du monde, et même plus si tu le désires. Wow, allais-je déjà dans ce truc-là ? Ouais, apparemment. Je classais ça dans mon cerveau afin de le prendre en considération plus tard.

Elle fit sonner cette stupide cloche qui, pour des oreilles de vampire, faisait quelque chose comme onze milliards de décibels, et toutes les serveuses coururent la rejoindre au bar. Elle échangea un regard avec le mec qui s'occupait de la musique, soulevant le chapeau et lui faisait un signe de tête.

Alors que les notes de début retentirent, elle me fit un clin d'œil. " Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy. "***¹** Prends. Moi.

Mes yeux étaient bloqués sur Bella, alors qu'elle commençait à rouler des hanches, puis pencha doucement les genoux, faisant pivoter ses hanches de plus en plus bas, levant une main pour maintenir mon chapeau sur sa tête. Elle baissa les yeux, puis regarda par-delà ses cils, fixant ses yeux sur les miens. C'était la chose la plus sexy que j'avais jamais vue, et même si elle n'avait aucun moyen de la savoir, cela restait la vérité. A compter de ce moment, moi, Jasper Whitlock, appartenait à Bella Swan. J'étais sa propriété, et cela resterait ainsi jusqu'à la fin des temps. Soudain je compris ce qu'Alice voulait dire pendant cette conversation finale. Je la remerciais par la pensée, ici et maintenant, de m'avoir libéré. Soudain, mon téléphone vibra. _" Je te l'avais dit. Et de rien. -A "_

Alors cette merde, là ? Je vais vraiment pas le regretter, Peter était déjà assez emmerdant comme ça.

Le niveau de désir autour de moi augmenta de manière exponentielle à chaque mouvement que les demoiselles faisaient. Cela venait de plus d'un homme, ou d'une femme même, et cela allait dans la direction de Bella. J'ai du faire un effort délibéré pour ne pas grogner et la saisir du bar loin de leur vue. Aussi sur qu'elle avait mes fesses, eh bien, les siennes allaient tout aussi sûrement être à moi.

A moi.

Alors que la chanson se terminait, elle me regarda et même si elle avait parlé doucement, elle savait que j'entendrais : " Je finis à 2h30. " Je lui fis un lent signe de tête avec un petit sourire. Je reculais, trouvant une table sur le côté qui me donnerait une belle vue pour la regarder toute la soirée. Une femme se rapprocha sur bar alors que Bella en descendait. J'étais loin du bar, mais je pouvais entendre chacun de ses mots.

" Bella, Bella, Bella, t'es magnifique bébé. Je suis trop contente d'être venue ici ce soir. " Le désir s'échappait d'elle vers Bella. Je me demandais si elle savait que Bella n'était pas de ce bord-là ? Je commençais à rigoler alors que Bella lui faisait un petit clin d'œil et un sourire. " Liz, ça fait un bout de temps. Comment va ? "

" Oh tu sais, le travail m'occupe, j'ai l'impression de n'être jamais à la maison, " elle fit un regard appuyé à Bella. " Mais je suis chez moi ce soir. Tu veux venir jouer plus tard ? " Est-ce que cette femme était sérieuse ?

Bella fit un petit rire étouffé. " Oh Liz, aussi tentante qu'est ton offre, " Elle l'est ! Je pouvais sentir mes yeux devenirs ronds. " J'ai bien peur d'avoir déjà des projets pour plus tard, chérie. " Oh que oui t'en as, et Liz n'est pas invitée. Cette fois-ci.

Liz soupira. " Dommage. Enfin, peut-être une prochaine fois, alors. Si tu changes d'avis, t'as mon numéro. " Liz se pencha sur le bar, et, à ma surprise, embrassa Bella sur la bouche. A mon encore plus grande surprise, Bella ne sursauta pas et accueilli le court, mais sensuel, baiser avec grâce. J'étais choqué, mais j'ai aussi il faut l'admettre un peu excité par cet étalage. Quels autres secrets mon cygne***²** sexy pouvait-il bien cacher ?

Je m'installais sur la chaise, jouant avec la bière que j'avais commandée, regardant juste. A part son apparence, il était clair qu'elle s'était endurcie émotionnellement également. Elle n'acceptait aucune merde de personne, que ce soit des clients ou de ses collègues. Et les danses ? Rien que le fait de voir ces hanches me faisait courber mes doigts de pieds. Whoa, calme toi, Jasper, me réprimandais-je, il y a encore un petit bout avant la fin. Essayons une observation clinique, veux-tu ? Cela permettrait peut-être de récupérer un peu de place dans ces jeans de plus en plus étroits.

Alors je suis passé en mode " observons ". Bien qu'elle rigolait et souriait souvent, il y avait tout de même une douleur persistante derrière tout cela. J'étais curieux de savoir ce que la vie lui avait réservé après que nous ayons quitté Forks. J'étais sûre que cela n'avait pas été facile. Par bien des aspects, il semblait qu'elle était au-delà de tout ça, plus particulièrement dans le cas d'Edward. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre, je pouvais le sentir. Quelque chose avait du se passer pour qu'elle se retrouve ici, à travailler dans un bar. Il me semblait hautement probable qu'elle n'était pas à la fac non plus, ce qui était dommage. Avec le cerveau qu'elle avait, il y avait beaucoup de potentiel gaspillé.

Alors que la dernière tournée était annoncée, je me dirigeais vers la porte, m'arrêtant brièvement au bar pour dire à Bella que je l'attendrais dehors. Il y avait plus de places de parking libres près du bar, alors j'ai décidé de rapprocher mon pick-up. Si les choses tournaient en ma faveur, elle accepterait que je la raccompagne, et je ne voulais pas qu'elle fasse toute cette route dans ces sexy, mais sûrement très inconfortables, bottes à talons.

_PDV Bella_

Je souhaitais bonne nuit à Travis et Phoebe et sortir dans l'air de la nuit pour retrouver Jasper en attendant Lara. Elle était au téléphone avec Ben, et à l'entendre elle se rendrait chez lui après m'avoir déposé chez nous.

J'ai regardé un peu partout et enfin aperçût Jasper de l'autre côté de la rue. Il était appuyé contre un large pick up Ford noir, me regardant avec un rictus nonchalant. S'il existait un GQ spécial Cowboy, eh bien ceci, les gens, en serait la couverture. Beau à en damner un Dieu. Je traversais la rue, retirant le chapeau de ma tête pour le lui rendre, secouant mes cheveux formés par le chapeau.

" Je crois bien que j'ai oublié de te rendre ton chapeau, hein ? " J'allais le mettre sur sa tête, mais il m'arrêta, m'agrippant le poignet. Si je ne croyais pas que ce genre de truc n'arrivait que dans les contes de fées, j'aurais juré qu'une charge électrique venait juste de me traverser à son contact.

" Oh non, Miss Bella, " dit-il d'une voix traînante alors qu'il replaçait le chapeau sur ma tête. " Il t'appartient, maintenant. Il n'aurait jamais l'air aussi bien sur ma tête que sur la tienne. " Ses yeux soutinrent mon regard pendant un moment, et c'était comme si j'étais hypnotisée. C'était au-delà de l'éblouissement; c'était quelque chose de plus profond, de plus mal tourné. _Et j'aimais ça. _

" Eh bien, merci, Jasper. Alors tu t'es bien amusé, ce soir ? Désolé de n'avoir pu te parler plus, c'est tellement chargé, là-dedans. "

Il passa une main dans ses boucles d'un blond sale qui pendaient à hauteur de son menton. " Eh bien j'espère y remédier, t'as des projets pour ce soir ? Je sais qu'il est tard, mais... "

Avant que je puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, Lara nous rejoint. " Hé Bella ! " Elle me regarda, regarda Jasper, puis revint sur moi avec un regard appuyé.

Je soupirais. " Jasper, voici Lara, ma coloc', ma BFF, ma meilleure salope, tu vois le genre. Lara, voici Jasper. "

Jasper se baissa légèrement, prenant la main de Lara et l'embrassant doucement. " C'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance, Miss Lara. " Lara eut sensiblement les genoux défectueux, me regardant les yeux grands ouverts et me disant " Oh mon Dieu ! " silencieusement. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire un large sourire et lui faire un signe de tête genre " Je sais, t'as vu ça ? "

" De même, " soupira-t-elle. Lara repris son calme. " Bon Bella, je suis désolée de te couper, mais Ben m'attend dans 30 minutes, alors si je veux être à l'heure, je dois te ramener à la maison maintenant. "

Je fis un regard d'excuse à Jasper, mais il avait l'air d'avoir une autre idée en tête.

" Pourquoi n'allez vous pas remplir vos projets, Miss Lara, et je ferais en sorte que notre Bella rentre à la maison en tout sécurité. " _Notre_ Bella ?

Lara me regarda, un peu inquiète mais espérant manifestement que je serais ok avec ça. " Ca te va, Bella ? " Ouais, magnifique hochement de tête pas si subtile que ça, Lara. Une chance que je ne sois pas en danger avec mec ou rien, hein. Hmm. Enfin _techniquement_ je devrais l'être. L'étais-je ? Non. Continuez.

" Ouais, c'est bon Lara, amuse toi bien avec Ben cette nuit. "

" On s'amuse toujours, " elle se pencha pour m'enlasser, puis me chuchota à l'oreille, " et si tu es intelligente, tu en feras de même. Est-ce qu'on peut dire, bon à baiser ? " Bien sûre, elle ignorait qu'il pouvait entendre chacun de ses mots, l'imbécile.

" Laisse tomber, salope, on en parle demain. " Je lui poussais l'épaule gentiment. Lara me fit un large sourire et se dépêcha de regagner sa voiture.

Jasper mit une main au creux de mes reins, ce qui déclencha une nouvelle fournée de frissons, et m'amena du côté passager, ouvrit la porte, et m'aida à grimper.

Il fit le tour jusqu'au côté conducteur, grimpa à son tour, et démarra le pick up. " Ca va ? " il me lança un regard.

" Si ça n'allait pas, je ne serais pas assise là, " répondis-je. Ce qui était vrai. Je ne faisais plus ce que je ne voulais pas faire.

Il gloussa doucement. " Je m'assure juste que c'est quelque chose que tu peux gérer. "

" Oh Jasper, " je le regardais droit dans les yeux. " Je peux gérer ça. Tu devrais plutôt t'assurer d'être capable de me gérer _moi_. "

Il soutint mon regard. " Oh, je crois que je tiens le challenge, chérie. On va où ? "

* * *

***¹ Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy ; **chanson interprétée par le duo Big & Rich de 2oo4 ( _source : Wikipédia _)

***² " mon cygne sexy " ; **dans la version originale : " my sexy Swan ". un jeu de mots avec le nom de famille de Bella, donc, " swan " voulant dire " cygne ", en Français. j'ai traduit histoire que la phrase conserve un certain sens (:


	8. Chapter 8

Ce que je peux être désolée ! Non, je ne vous ai pas abandonnés, mais les deux dernières semaines ont été assez chargées... Du coup, dimanche dernier, je n'avais absolument pas terminé de traduire le chapitre 8. Du coup, cette semaine, pour me rattraper, j'en ai traduit deux !

Merci encore à tout ceux qui prennent le temps de reviewer, mettre l'histoire dans leur favoris ou alerte, ou tout simplement de lire cette traduction !

Sans plus attendre, voici la suite !

Rien ne m'appartient, pas même l'histoire.

* * *

_PDV Bella_

J'ai donné la direction de ma maison à Jasper et nous sommes partis. Nous avons passé la plupart de la route en silence, si ce n'est pour Jasper qui chantait doucement sur ce qui passait à la radio. C'était en quelque sorte apaisant vraiment, bien qu'il était possible qu'il faisait un petit quelque chose pour m'aider avec ça. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être un peu anxieuse de voir où tout ceci nous menait, mais Lara avait raison ; je me demanderais toujours " et si " si je laissais passer cette chance.

Je n'arrêtais pas de lui jeter des coups d'œil, observant son profil. Je m'y fis prendre quelque fois, ses yeux rencontrant les miens puis se plissant de rire. J'avais l'impression qu'il aimait ce qu'il voyait autant que moi. Où la beauté d'Edward faisait penser à un model tout droit sorti d'un catalogue Abercrombie, la beauté de Jasper était plus rude ; la masculinité incarnée. Des années plus tôt j'avais remarqué les cicatrices à peine visibles sur son cou et ses bras, ressemblant fortement au croissant que j'avais sur mon propre poignet. J'en avais parlé à Edward et il m'avait dit que c'était à Jasper de raconter son histoire. Cela ajoutait une touche de danger à son personnage, ce que je trouvais bien sur sexy comme pas possible. J'en avais fini de perdre mon temps avec les gentils garçons.

Nous arrivions à mon immeuble et je montrais à Jasper où il pouvait se garer.

" Cela veut-il dire que je peux rentrer ? " me demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin, alors qu'il se garait.

" Quoi, tu pensais qu'on allait traîner dans le pick-up toute la nuit ? Allez, rentrons à l'intérieur. " J'ai commencé à ouvrir ma porte, mais il était bien sûr déjà là pour m'aider à sortir. " Merci. " Il sourit et mit ses mains légèrement sur mon dos, me laissant nous mener jusqu'à mon appartement.

Une fois à l'intérieur, j'ai balancé mes chaussures dans un coin du hall d'entrée. " Fais comme chez toi, Jazz, je vais me mettre confortable. "

Il s'avança en direction du large collage photo encadré de Lara et moi. " Prends ton temps chérie, je ne m'en vais nulle part. " Je me demandais si cette déclaration voulait en dire plus qu'elle n'en signifiait. Je pourrais m'habituer à écouter cette voix traînante.

Je me rendis dans ma chambre et retirais mes vêtements de cuir maintenant trempés de sueur, et puis décidais de prendre une douche rapide. Je rassemblais mes cheveux en un chignon grossier, et rentrais dans la cabine pour me savonner rapidement. J'ai pensé à me raser, mais décidais que cette soirée serait consacrée à parler. Je veux dire, vraiment, c'est Jasper. Bien sûr, il est célibataire, maintenant, mais il fait aussi pratiquement partie de la famille, ou tout du moins il en faisait partie. Mais encore, la façon dont il me regarde n'est pas vraiment fraternelle et je ne pense pas que les sœurs pensent à la taille des attributs de leur frère. Ew. J'ai décidé à ce moment que j'allais faire quelque chose que je n'avais pas fait depuis un long moment : y aller doucement. Si ça se trouvait, une fois qu'il aurait bien remarqué à quel point j'étais devenue bonne pour l'asile, il ne traînerait probablement pas longtemps dans les parages.

Je me séchais et mis un débardeur avec un bas de pyjama fin. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était un rendez-vous ou autre, alors merde.

Jasper était encore en train de regarder les photos quand je suis retournée dans la salle de séjour, se retournant alors que je m'approchais. Il me regarda de haut en bas, ses yeux s'attardant sur ma poitrine pendant un moment. Oh oui, j'avais décidé d'oublier le soutien-gorge. " Ca va mieux ? " demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

" Beaucoup. Ce cuir est aussi chaud que moi dedans, " plaisantais-je. Merde, je suis une idiote.

Il tendit le bras et tira sur l'ourlet du bas de mon t-shirt. " Je dirais que vous êtes bonne dans à peu près tout ce que vous portez, Ms Swan. "

Oh, ayez pitié de moi. Il était temps de badiner. " Ouais, c'est ça, mec. " Je le frappais légèrement au solide muscle de son bras droit. " J'ai besoin de quelque chose à boire. " Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine pour prendre une bière.

_PDV Jasper_

Mes yeux étaient attirés par ce mignon petit derrière alors qu'elle entrait dans la cuisine, un arome de freesia, de fraises, et de cerisiers en fleurs me parvenant dans son sillage. Je le respirais, le savourant et m'habituant à l'odeur de son sang. La brûlure dans ma gorge était sensible, mais certainement pas insupportable comme elle l'était autrefois.

" Je t'offrirais bien quelque chose, mais j'ai plus de O Négatif, " dit-elle avec désinvolture. Elle était vraiment une créature étonnante ; un autre humain aurait été extrêmement mal à l'aise en étant si proche d'un monstre tel que moi. Bella n'en avait manifestement rien à faire.

Je gloussais. " C'est bon, mais merci d'avoir pensé à moi, chérie. " Je me retournais et regardais à nouveau le collage au mur pendant qu'elle récupérait sa boisson. Il contenait de nombreuses photos d'elle et de Lara, ensemble et séparément et aussi avec d'autres personnes dans plusieurs scènes de festivités, ainsi que quelques moments instantanés ( et probablement déchirés ). Il était clair qu'elles étaient les meilleures amies, et par la nature de certaines photos elles étaient assez proches. Voyant les moments de bonheur que Bella avait eus réussi à atténuer un peu de la culpabilité que j'avais pour l'abandon de notre famille. Mon frère est un imbécile.

" Hé Jazz, allons dehors sur le patio, la nuit est belle et il y a un endroit pour s'asseoir et parler. "

Je traversais la cuisine et la suivit par-delà les portes coulissantes sur le patio. Elle s'assit sur une chaise, coinçant ses jambes sous elle, et sortit une cigarette de son paquet. Je me penchais pour l'allumer pour elle avant de m'asseoir sur la chaise à côté d'elle. " T'en veux une ? " offrit-elle, me tendant le paquet. J'acceptais, en sortant une du paquet et l'allumant.

Elle expira et pris une longue gorgée de sa bière. Nous restâmes assis en silence pendant un moment. Avant que cela ne devienne gênant, je décidais de me lancer. " Alors, quoi de neuf ? " Pourri, mais hé, il faut bien un début à tout.

" Je crois que tu as à peu près pu tout voir en gros, Jasper. Je travaille au bar et secoue mes seins et mes fesses pour avoir de bons pourboires. Je rentre chez moi, vais au lit, je me réveille dans le début de l'après-midi, et je recommence à zéro. " Elle haussa les épaules et bu encore un peu de bière.

" Pas d'école alors, juste envoyer des verres dans un bar ? Ce n'est pas vraiment ton genre, Bella. " Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et je pus sentir des pointes d'exaspération et de regret.

" Vraiment, Jasper ? Si tu n'as pas remarqué, je ne suis plus vraiment la même fille que vous avez plaquée à Forks. Des merdes sont arrivées, comme toute merde qui m'est tombé dessus dans ma vie, alors je suis devenue une grande fifille et j'ai fait avec. "

" Tu pourrais entrer dans les détails s'il te plaît ? " J'étais plus que curieux à ce moment de découvrir quels événement avaient conduit à cette créature brisée, compliquée, et pourtant de plus en plus enivrante devant moi maintenant. Je pouvais le sentir encore plus maintenant que j'en avais capable avant ; au fond, Bella était encore perturbée.

Sa colère éclata. " Eh bien, voyons, par où devrais-je commencer ? Juste après qu'Edward à plaqué mes pathétiques fesses en plein milieu de la forêt, et que la famille que j'avais appris à aimer comme la mienne ont quitté la ville sans même un bon vent, j'ai passé à peu près 3 mois plus ou moins absente mentalement. Je ne peux rien te dire sur ce qui s'est passé autour de moi pendant ce temps. Puis Jacob... " elle s'hérissa brièvement et pris une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette, " Jake était là pour moi. Il a récupéré quelques morceaux. Au départ il était mon ami, mon seul ami vraiment, mais ça devint quelque chose de plus. "

Je dus l'arrêter pour une seconde. " A propos de notre départ Bella, on aurait jamais du faire ça. Edward était un idiot pour le suggérer, et on était d'autant plus idiot de le suivre aveuglement. C'était mal, et je m'excuse ; particulièrement pour le, uh, l'incident qui nous a poussé à partir, " j'évitais ses yeux, honteux.

Elle toucha doucement mon bras, silencieuse jusqu'à ce que je croise à nouveau son regard. " Qu'on se mette d'accord, parce que je ne vais le dire qu'une seule fois. Je ne te reproche pas d'avoir pensé que j'étais un apéritif à ma fête. C'est ce que tu es, et je ne retiendrais jamais ce truc contre toi. Il n'y a rien à pardonner, compris ? Et corriges-moi si je me trope, tu n'étais pas le seule dans cette pièce à avoir crevé pour un peu de Sang de Bella. "

Je me suis arrêté, puis hochais la tête. " Je suppose que tu as raison. Eh bien si tu le dis, alors je suppose que l'ont peut considérer que nous sommes passés ce petit problème ? " Elle était d'accord. Il était temps d'aller de l'avant.

" Uh, alors on dirait que tu as réussi à passer à autre chose après Edward donc ? " Elle ricana, et hocha la tête. " Ouais, on peut dire ça. En ce qui me concerne, ce fils de pute peut rester loin. "

Ca c'est fait. " Alors qui était Jake, un de tes camarades de classe ? " J'essayais de me souvenir de Jake qui allaient au lycée de Forks.

" Non, tu ne le connaissais pas. Jacob Black allait à l'école dans la réserve Quileute, c'est où il vivait. Ou il vit toujours. " Oh. La famille Black de la tribu Quileute était quelque chose à propos de laquelle je savais beaucoup, bien que je n'en aie jamais rencontré un de leur membre personnellement. Je savais qu'Edward avait été plutôt énervé du fait que Bella soit associée à eux, et pour de bonnes raisons. Mon Dieu, non seulement avait-elle fini par traîner avec les loups-garous, elle était sortie avec l'un d'eux. Foutument incroyable.

Elle s'était arrêtée de parler, vidant d'un trait le reste de sa bière. " Si on s'aventure jusque-là, je vais avoir besoin d'une autre comme celle-ci. " Elle se pencha et écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier sur la petite table, le tatouage en forme de papillon sur son épaule devenant visible. Je regardais de plus près l'aile, et cette fois-ci je pus lire le nom qui y était inscrit : " Tyler ". Elle se leva et se rendit dans la cuisine.

Qui était Tyler, et que signifiait-il pour elle pour justifier un tel tribut permanent sur son corps ? La possessivité s'embrasait en moi.

Elle revint avec un verre droit en main, à la place de la bière. A l'odeur, elle avait peut-être ajouté une goutte de coca à une large dose de bourbon. J'haussais un sourcil à cette vue, " Ca a l'air sérieux, " dis-je en plaisantant légèrement, bien que je savais que ce qui allait arriver n'allait avoir rien de bien amusant.

" Autant qu'une putain de crise cardiaque, " me répondit-elle avec désinvolture. Elle sirota sa boisson, s'assit et sortit une nouvelle cigarette de son paquet. Silencieusement elle me tendit le paquet ; je refusais, mais me penchais pour aller la sienne une nouvelle fois. Je pouvais sentir la douleur et l'anxiété émanant d'elle. Cela allait être difficile. " J'ai pas eu les foutus soleils et arc-en-ciel, Jazz. Mais je suppose que ça a été la même chose pour toi, non ? "

Je fis non de la tête. " Pas vraiment. Tu sais, si tu ne te sens pas de ressasser tout ça ce soir, tu n'as pas à le faire, " dis-je.

Elle me regarda, résignée. " Il y a quelque chose qui se passe entre nous deux ; je peux le sentir, et je suis plutôt sûre que tu remarques quelque chose toi aussi. Je sais pas à quoi ' ça ' " gesticulant sa main entre elle-même et moi, " va nous mener encore, peut-être quelque chose, peut-être rien, amis ou qui sait encore. Mais si on va passer du temps ensemble Jasper, tu dois savoir à qui tu as affaire, et saisir l'occasion de mettre de la distance entre nous deux si c'est ce dont tu as besoin. J'ai vas pas te retenir pour quelconque raison, tu n'as pas d'obligations envers moi. "

Je soupirais, " Je t'ai dis que je n'allais nulle part, Bella. " Je commençais à étendre ma main vers la sienne mais elle la mit hors de portée, la levant comme pour me dire de ne pas m'approcher. Je me rassis au fond de ma chaise et attendis qu'elle continue.

" Je sais que tu peux sentir mes émotions, et si on finit par traîner ensemble, ça va vraiment finir par devenir chiant de te mentir sur ce qui s'est passé pour moi, alors que je n'aurais aucun moyen de cacher ce que je ressens. Je peux pas avoir cette merde au-dessus de nos têtes, de ma tête. Je veux dire, même avec Lara, j'ai du lui donner la version abrégée lorsqu'on s'est rapprochées. Elle est ma meilleure amie, mais ça dépasserait son entendement. Elle sait que j'ai eu pas mal de merdes, mais pas les détails les plus croustillants. Il est bien évident que je ne devrais pas glossifier l'histoire pour toi. " Encore une longue aspiration de sa cigarette, suivit par une gorgée généreuse de sa boisson.

" On a finit par se mettre ensemble, Jake et moi. Il avait des sentiments pour moi depuis pas mal de temps et j'avais l'impression que je me devais de lui donner une chance, tu vois, pour m'avoir aidée comme il l'avait fait. Je l'aimais comme un meilleur ami, mais j'ai décidé de tenter d'être quelque chose de plus. Au départ c'était super, il me traitait bien, et ça semblait bien parti pour aller mieux. J'ai réussi à être acceptée à l'Université de Washington avec une bonne bourse, mais bien sûr le destin à toujours l'air de me planter quand tout à l'air de trop aller bien dans ma vie, je suppose que ça non plus n'était pas destiné à être. " Soudainement, une vague de douleur presque insupportable déferla vers moi. J'eus un sursaut de surprise et me penchais un peu en avant, mes bras s'enroulant autour de moi.

Bella le remarqua. " Désolé, Jasper. C'est le moment où ça devient moche. Fais avec, s'il te plaît. "

J'hochais la tête pour lui dire de continuer. " Laisse toi aller, Bella, je peux le supporter. "

" Je l'espère, " chuchota-t-elle. Elle finit sa cigarette, l'écrasant et se recroquevilla dans sa chaise, tenant sa bière à deux mains. " Un peu plus d'un mois après la cérémonie de diplôme, Charlie a été tué sur l'autoroute par un chauffard saoul ; il l'a choppé alors qu'il donnait un PV pour excès de vitesse. " Son cœur s'accéléra pendant un moment, et la douleur dans ma poitrine s'intensifia.

Je me penchais et plaçais une main sur sa jambe. " Bella, chérie, je suis désolée. Je sais à quel point tu aimais ton père, et il t'aimait tout autant. "

Elle me fit un sourire triste et continua. " Jake et le reste de sa famille et amis ont été si gentils à m'aider pour l'enterrement, et arranger ses affaires. J'étais une loque, bien sûr. J'ai appris que Charlie avait contracté une assurance vie de cent mille dollar, en me faisant l'unique bénéficiaire. J'ai aussi reçu sa pension, donc ça a au moins retiré un peu des inquiétudes à savoir comment j'allais survivre. Renée m'a invité à vivre avec elle et Phil à Jacksonville, mais je ne pouvais pas. J'avais besoin de Jake. "

Elle bu dans son verre. Le contenu partait assez vite, et je pouvais voir qu'elle n'était plus claire. " Quelques semaines plus tard, je me sentais pas très bien, pire qu'avant et après l'enterrement. Je pensais que c'était un virus dont je n'arrivais pas à me débarrasser, alors je suis allée chez le docteur. " Je me figeais. Est-ce que ça allait ou je pensais que ça allait ? " J'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte de près de 10 semaines. " Putain. De. Merde. Elle avait un enfant ? Je n'avais vu aucun signe de la présence d'un enfant dans l'appartement.

Elle s'arrête pendant un moment, jaugeant ma réaction. Décidant que je le prenais bien, elle continua. " Par delà tout le chaos je n'avais pas remarqué que je n'avais pas eu mes règles, plus d'une fois apparemment. Jake pris la nouvelle mieux que je ne pouvais l'espérer. En fait, il était foutument extatique. Même si je n'avais que 17 ans, il avait l'air beaucoup plus mûr, tu vois ? Je veux dire, c'est un peu comme ça que sont tous les Quileute, " elle s'arrêta une fois de plus, et me regarda d'un air qui en dit long. Je voyais qu'elle se demandait si je savais où elle voulait en venir.

" Je suis au courant de la nature des Quileute, Bella " répondis-je doucement.

Elle souffla un peu de soulagement, maintenant que les cartes étaient sur table. " Ca va ? " me demanda-t-elle. Sérieusement, après tout ce qu'elle avait enduré, elle s'inquiétait de comment **je** réagissais à son histoire tragique ? Foutumenent typique de Bella. Elle avait procréé avec un loup-garou, merde ! " Je vais bien, " l'assurais-je dans un ton beaucoup plus calme que l'état dans lequel je me trouvais.

Elle hocha la tête. " Alors, on a fait tous ces plans sur comment on allait être une famille. Jake allait aux rendez-vous du docteur avec moi, et restait souvent avec moi à la maison. J'avais le sentiment que nous étions comme n'importe qu'elle autre couple sur le point d'avoir un enfant. Il parlait au bébé via mon ventre, sentant les coups, et je pouvais voir qu'il allait être un père génial. Le jour où on a su que ça allait être un garçon, j'ai cru qu'il allait juste exploser. Il était si fier. Puis à peu près une semaine après, à Halloween, on a été à une fête chez Sam - c'est l'Alpha de la meute - à la maison d'Emily. Je portais ce stupide t-shirt avec une citrouille effrayante au niveau de mon ventre et on s'amusait bien. Puis la cousine de Jared, Lexi, se ramena, et bam ! " J'ai vraiment sauté ; qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait, elle voulait imiter Emeril*******¹**, ou quoi ? " Jake s'imprégna d'elle. En un clin d'œil, j'ai été remplacée. Putain de congédiée. "

" Oh Bella, " commençais-je, mais je n'avais rien à dire. Que _pouvais_-je dire ? Elle avait été abandonnée deux fois. J'étais sans voix.

" Okay bon ce n'était pas comme si il avait été dur ce point. Il s'est excusé, mais ça ne changeait rien. Elle a immédiatement été son monde et il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire pour changer ça. Leah me ramena chez moi et resta avec moi durant le reste de ma grossesse, s'assura que je me souvenais de manger, tu sais, prendre soin de moi pour le bébé et tout ça. Jake venait toujours aux rendez-vous, mais Lexi venait souvent avec lui. Elle restait dans la salle d'attente, par contre, nous laissant un peu d'intimité pour ces rendez-vous. C'était plutôt foutument bizarre vraiment ; on a attiré pas mal de regards du personnel à la clinique. C'était un bon drame pour Forks, tu sais. " Elle laissa doucement échapper un gloussement amer, puis vida son verre.

" Lorsque j'étais à huit mois de grossesse, j'ai décidé de donner mes droits de garde à Jake. Crois moi Jasper, c'était la putain de décision la plus dure de ma vie, mais je pense que c'était la bonne. J'espère que c'était la bonne. Vu que c'était hautement probable que le gène du loup-garou serait transmis au bébé, cela semblait justifié qu'il reste avec son père et le reste de la tribu, surtout qu'il était clair que Lexi était apte à la responsabilité qu'était de l'aider à l'éduquer. Même si elle avait pris mon homme, ce n'était vraiment pas sa faute ; elle est une bonne personne avec un cœur d'or. J'ai essayé de l'haïr, Dieu que j'ai essayé, mais je ne pouvais pas m'y résoudre. Elle se sentait mal à propos de la situation et comprenait ma colère. J'ai abandonné le fait de la haïr et appris à la connaître plutôt bien durant ces derniers mois. Je savais qu'elle serait une bonne mère pour mon garçon. "

Elle ferma les yeux, pris une large bouffée d'air, et expira lentement, reprenant son calme, se préparant à la douleur. Je fis de même, vu que je pouvais la sentir arriver.

" Ils étaient tous les deux dans la pièce lors de l'accouchement, Jake était étonnement au fait de tout pendant tout le truc, même pas dégouté ni rien. Ils l'ont chacun porté pendant un même, et puis ils me l'ont redonné et partirent pour la nuit, me laissant ce temps-là pour lui dire au revoir. Tu vois, j'avais déjà vendu la maison de Charlie et avait prévu de quitter la ville dès que mon corps serait capable d'endurer le voyage. C'était mon dernier exploit à Forks, si on peut dire. " Elle grogna doucement. " Au fait, tu sais quoi ? Cette merde d'accouchement t'en fait chier, j'te mens pas. J'avais des cachets et tout ça, mais putain ma chatte m'a fait mal pendant des semaines après ça. "

J'étais surpris par sa note de fin à son histoire, mais après tout, ses mots étaient définitivement indistincts. C'était une quantité impressionnante de liquide courage qu'elle s'était envoyé en si peu de temps.

" Enfin, j'ai passé une bonne partie de la nuit et le lendemain matin à juste le tenir, imprimant son visage, et lui disant combien je l'aimais, combien son grand-père l'aurait aimé, et qu'il serait à jamais dans mon cœur. "

Quand ce fut le moment de sortir, Jake et Lexi son arrivés. On a rempli tous les papiers nécessaires et j'ai signé de mon nom le document qui indiquait que Tyler Charlie Black était dorénavant à la charge exclusive d'un certain Jacob Black. "

Tyler. Eh bien cela résous un mystère. Mon cœur mort se brisait pour elle ; la force que Bella possédait était incommensurable.

" J'ai passé les quelques jours suivants réglant les derniers préparatifs, réglant mes affaires à Forks, et puis j'étais prête pour me tailler d'ici. Je n'ai pas dit au revoir à Jake, Lexi et Tyler, ou qui que ce soit. Je suis juste partie, emportant ce que je pouvais dans ma Jeep, et j'ai atterri à Phoenix. J'ai loué le premier appartement que j'ai trouvé, celui là même où tu te trouves, et me suis déconnectée mentalement encore une fois pendant un moment. Un putain de mécanisme de défensive, tu sais ? Puis j'ai rencontré cette salope de Lara un jour, et elle m'a un peu aidé à sortir la tête du trou. Je suis quand même devenue un peu folle ; j'ai fait des choses dont je ne suis pas vraiment fière Jasper, mais je suis revenue à la vie ce qui, pour moi, et ce qui compte. "

Je pris sa main. " On dirait que Lara a été une très bonne amie pour toi, vous avez l'air très proche. "

Elle eu une sorte de rictus mauvais sur son visage. " Tu ne veux pas savoir à quel point nous sommes proches. " Je soulevais un sourcil. " Ou peut-être que si, mais _je ne te le dirais pas_, " chanta-t-elle, puis elle redevint sérieuse. " Ecoute, cela a peut-être commencé par quelque chose, mais maintenant en général, c'est strictement platonique. Elle est ma meilleure amie et j'ai été chanceuse de la trouver lorsque je l'ai trouvée. "

Elle ferma les yeux et s'allongea dans sa chaise. " Jake ne sait pas où je vis maintenant, je ne lui ai jamais dit et je ne compte pas le faire, mais il m'envoie un mail de temps à autre, me disant comment Tyler va et m'envoyant des images. C'est dur, mais cela me fait sentir comme si j'avais toujours cette petite partie de lui, tu sais ? Autre que ça, " elle m'indiqua son omoplate. Ses yeux étaient maintenant ouverts, regard en l'air, et je pouvais voir les larmes dans ses yeux couleur chocolat. Elle essayait de ne pas pleurer.

Je me levais, l'attrapa et mis mes bras autour d'elle, l'attirant contre moi. Elle sanglota un peu et mis ses bras autour de moi, et nous nous sommes enlacés pendant un moment, aucun mots n'étaient nécessaires. Bien que j'aie mal pour tout ce qu'elle avait enduré, j'étais aussi très fier du fait qu'elle avait accompli autant de choses en si peu de temps. J'ai aussi remarqué à quel point c'était bien que l'avoir dans mes bras.

Elle rigola soudainement et se retira, essuyant une larme qui s'était échappée de sa joue. " Eh merde, je suis un super coup, n'est-ce pas ? Putain, je suis désolée Jasper, je voulais pas te miner avec toute cette merde. Mais tu avais besoin de savoir... " Elle commença à retourner dans la cuisine, mais je pris sa main pour l'arrêter.

" Ne t'excuse pas, chérie. J'apprécie le fait que tu ais partagé ton histoire avec moi. Je sais à quel point c'était dur pour toi, crois moi. De plus, je suis honoré de ta confiance en moi pour m'avoir dit tout ça. Tu n'as rien à t'excuser, et tu as tout à être fière de t'en être sortie. Je ne sais honnêtement pas comment tu as fait. " Je la pris dans mes bras encore une fois et embrassais le haut de sa tête, m'imprégnant de son odeur.

" Merci Jasper, " dit-elle en commençant à bailler. Elle était exténuée, et je pouvais voir que l'aube était proche, alors je ferais sûrement mieux de rentrer avant le lever du jour.

Je me reculais un peu et la regardais, suivant mon idée au fur et à mesure qu'elle me venait à l'esprit. " Tu travailles ce soir, Bella ? "

Elle fit non de la tête et me regarda, les yeux remplis de curiosité. " Non, je ne travaille pas les samedi soir. Pourquoi ? "

" Alors pourquoi te ne te reposes pas pendant quelques heures, et tu m'appelles quand tu te réveilles ? J'aimerais que tu viennes pour rencontrer mes amis. "

Elle y réfléchit pendant un moment. " Est-ce que tes amis suivent ton ' mode de vie ' ou alors... ? "

" Non, mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Leur régime se constitue uniquement de dégénérés et de phase terminale, et tu ne rentres dans aucune des deux catégories, " la rassurais-je. Par contre, je me demandais quel genre de coup Peter allait essayer de commencer avec Bella. Mais de même, je pariais qu'elle pouvait faire avec tout ce qu'il pouvait lui lancer et lui rendre le double. Cela pouvait être marrant. Ou un véritable cauchemar.

Elle haussa les épaules. " Si tu le dis. D'accord, ça à l'air bien. Je t'appelle plus tard. " Elle me tint la main alors qu'elle marchait avec moi dans l'appartement vers la porte d'entrée. On s'arrêta tout le deux avant que je n'ouvre la porte.

" Merci encore de m'avoir écouté, Jasper. Je sais qu'on n'était pas très proches avant, mais j'ai l'impression que tu pourrais être bien pour moi. Comme ami ou autre, " ajouta-t-elle rapidement. Elle mit ses bras autour de mon et m'enlaça. On s'était à peine touchés avant cette nuit, pourtant cela semblait si naturel.

" Bonne nuit Bella, " Je me penchais et embrassais sa joue, inspirant sa fragrance délicieuse une dernière fois. " Dors bien, chérie. "

Je sortis et me rendis au parking, puis me retournais pour voir qu'elle m'observait, alors je lui fis un clin d'œil. Elle me répondit avec un petit sourire puis ferma la porte.

* * *

***¹ Emeril ; **après recherche, Emeril est un chef cuisinier qui officie sur les chaînes américaines, apparemment connu pour sa cuisine facile, et son " bam ! " .


	9. Chapter 9

Rien ne m'appartient, pas même l'histoire.

_

* * *

PDV Jasper_

Après même arrêté sur le chemin du retour pour chasser, je suis arrivé à la maison pour voir Peter en train de glousser comme un dindon par rapport à quelque chose sur son ordinateur portable. Seul Dieu sait quoi.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si marrant ? " lui demandais-je, posant mes clés dans le petit bol dans le hall d'entrée.

" Des Lolcats, Jasper, " me répondit-il, tout en rigolant.

" Hein ? " lui demandais-je, pas sûr de l'avoir entendu correctement. Des chats ?

" C'est ce site que j'ai trouvé, c'est des images de chat avec des putain de légendes marrantes dessus. Ca me donne presque envie d'en avoir un, si je n'avais pas peur que tu le prennes pour un en-cas. "

" Et qu'est-ce qu'on ferait au juste avec un chat ? En assumant qu'un voudrait rester ici, ce qui ne serait pas le cas, " dis-je, m'avançant pour regarder l'écran. Pourquoi les légendes avaient une si pauvre grammaire et une orthographe pourrie ? Les chats n'étaient pas sensés être des créatures assez intelligentes ? Et pourquoi auraient-ils besoin d'un seau de morse ? Pourquoi un morse a-t-il un seau d'abord ? Je ne comprenais pas.

" Crois moi Jasper, t'aurais besoin d'un petit minou. " Je fis un doigt d'honneur à ce salop pour ce coup-là.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Jasper, tu n'aimes pas jouer avec ta nourriture ? "

Je croisais les bras sur mon torse et le regardais.

" Après tout, peut-être que si, " dit-il. L'étincelle dans ses yeux était de retour. Merde. Il soupira. " Eh bien, c'est évident que tu ne t'es pas lâché. Pas grave ; alors quand est-ce qu'elle vient ? " C'était un vrai batard, vraiment.

" Tu as l'air d'en savoir foutument beaucoup, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? " S'il allait nous faire le coup du je-sais-tout, il pouvait au moins me donner des tuyaux.

" Détends-toi Jasper, tu dois vraiment être si chiant sur tout ? Ca sera marrant d'avoir Bella ici, c'est une dure à cuire. Y'a pas grand-chose que cette nana ne peut supporter. Et une fois changée ? Putain d'instoppable. "

Quoi ? " La changer, Peter ? Mon Dieu, on s'est retrouvés il y a deux jour, tu penses pas que c'est un peu précipiter les choses ? "

" A toi de me le dire Jasper ; tu te vois partir loin d'elle et sortir de sa vie ? "

Je ne pouvais pas lui répondre, même si je savais très bien qu'il avait raison.

Il prit mon silence pour un non et sourit. " C'est bien ce que je pensais. Je déteste admettre que je suis d'accord avec la Salope Pocket vampire, mais elle avait raison sur ce coup-là, alors je vais le dire encore une fois : ne merde pas. Tu as besoin d'elle. "

Il reporta son attention sur son ordinateur portable, commençant à rigoler de nouveau. Ce mec était un putain de dur à cuire sur les lignes du front, et il putain de gloussait devant des photos de chatons.

Je secouais la tête et me dirigeais vers ma chambre. Bella m'avait donné beaucoup à réfléchir, mais rien de tout ça n'était important. Je n'en pensais certainement pas moins d'elle, c'était plutôt le contraire vraiment. Wow, Bella était une _mère_. Et en témoignage du genre de personne qu'elle était, elle avait donné son cœur, plus ou moins, pour que son fils ait la meilleure vie possible.

Elle avait perdu Edward, perdu son père, perdu Jacob ( bien que je ne pouvais pas trop compatir pour celui-là ), perdu son enfant, et elle s'était remise tout seule et avait continué à vivre. Elle était forte, altruiste, indépendante, et putain qu'elle était sexy, et... elle me donnait la possibilité de voir de nouveau de l'avant. Peter avait raison ; j'avais besoin d'elle. Je l'aurais de n'importe qu'elle façon qu'elle me laisserait ; comme son ami et confident, ou si le Destin décidait de nous accordait juste une dernière faveur, comme son amant et partenaire.

Mes pensées furent soudainement consumées par ce que cette dernière option impliquerait, envisageant son corps entrelacé avec le mien, la faisant mienne. Je grognais. Calmos, Jasper, tu mets la charrue avant les bœufs, là, n'est-ce pas ?

J'avais besoin d'une distraction. Je pris un de mes plus épais, et moins précis, livre d'histoire du la guerre de Sécession de ma bibliothèque et m'allongeais sur mon lit pour passer le temps jusqu'à ce que Bella m'appelle. Le temps n'avait jamais passé aussi lentement.

Après avoir passé plusieurs heures à relire encore et encore la même page, je rangeais le livre, puis pris une douche vite fait et mis un t-shirt et un jean. Vérifiant qu'elle heure il était, et puis mon téléphone pour voir si j'avais manqué son appel pendant que j'étais dans la douche, j'avais décidé que j'avais assez attendu, alors je lui aie envoyé un sms. Et puis je lui en aie envoyé un autre. Et un autre. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Avait-elle changé d'avis ? Oh non, ça n'était pas une option, chérie.

J'attrapais les clés de mon pick-up et me dirigeais vers la porte, passant devant Peter qui avait apparemment décidé de faire les cents pas jusqu'à en trouer le tapis lui-même.

" Putain, il est temps ! Va la réveiller, et ramène-la ici, " grogna-t-il.

Je lui fis un rictus. " On est anxieux ? "

" Putain mec, c'est pas comme si tu avais projeté des ondes de calme ici. Vas-y, merde ! "

" S'il te plaît Jasper, " me dit Char de l'autre pièce, " je suis vraiment pas prête à changer le parterre de cet endroit encore. Vas chercher Bella et dépêche-toi de revenir. Je suis impatiente de la rencontrer. "

Je mis une veste à manches longues et à capuche et des lunettes de soleil, même si cela n'allait pas m'aider beaucoup à passer incognito sous le soleil éclatant de l'Arizona. " Je suis en route, " dis-je.

L'appartement de Bella était à trente minutes de route de chez nous, mais à la vitesse où je conduisais j'allais faire le chemin en seulement vingt. Lorsqu'elle m'appela enfin je n'étais qu'à quelques minutes, un fait qui ne semblait pas du tout la ravir. Oh tant pis, me dis-je tout en rigolant, pied au plancher.

Lorsque j'arrivais, j'attendis pendant à peu près 15 secondes dans mon pick-up avant de décider qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre pour que je puisse courir et me laisser pénétrer chez elle.

" Bella ? " J'entendis de l'eau couler, elle devait encore être dans la douche. Non sans effort, je me suis retenu d'enquêter plus loin sur ce scénario et m'installait dans son canapé pour l'attendre.

Elle se dépêcha de sortir de sa chambre, une brosse à dent dans la bouche, étant foutument incroyable dans son tout petit short kaki et son haut militaire près du corps. Mon second avait définitivement remarqué ça. Ses cheveux étaient rassemblés dans une autre de ces chignons lâches sur sa tête, des petites mèches retombant sur sa nuque. L'odeur de son adrénaline agitait la bête qui était en moi pendant un moment, mais je la réfrénais, me délectant plutôt de l'odeur de cerisiers en fleurs par-dessus sa fragrance naturelle de freesia. C'était une combinaison qui me donnait l'eau à la bouche, et pas nécessairement dans le sens où je désirais son sang. Je voulais passer ma langue sur chaque centimètre de sa peau. " J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas de m'être invité tout seul. "

Elle fit un grand bon, son cœur s'arrêtant brièvement puis commençant à battre rapidement.

_PDV Bella_

Je me suis réveillée dimanche après-midi me sentant plus légère que je ne m'étais sentie depuis des années. Je me sentais un peu mal d'avoir lâché toute ma misère sur Jasper, en plus du fait qu'il pouvait ressentir les émotions et tout ça, mais cela avait eut sur moi un effet cathartique. C'était comme si j'étais allée à la Confession, confessant toutes les stupides merdes surnaturelles qui avaient pris place dans ma vie, et que Jasper m'avait pardonné tout mes pêchés. C'était chouette de pouvoir enfin être capable de parler à quelqu'un sans avoir le besoin de me censurer, et de tout mettre sur table. Je pense aussi que c'était la première fois depuis longtemps que je m'étais bourrée avec quelqu'un du sexe opposé et que cela n'avait pas fini par une partie de jambe en l'air pour oublier tout mes malheurs. Des petits pas, Bella, des petits.

Je sortis du lit et trottais dans la cuisine. Mon téléphone portable était sur le comptoir, la lumière m'indiquant que j'avais des messages clignotant. Un de Lara :

_Hey B, je passe la journée ac Ben. Envoie-moi un sms pour me dire que tu vas bi1. Tu t'es lâchée ? ;-) ~L_

Oh Lara, espèce de moule idiote. Je lui répondis :

_Ca va & nn j'ai gardé les jambes fermées, souviens-t'en. Traîne ac Jaz + tard. Dis bjr à Ben. Ttyl ~B_

Le message suivant était de Jasper :

_Appelle-moi qd t'es réveillée, impatient de te voir. -JW._

Puis un autre de Jasper :

_Putain femme tu vas dormir tte la journée ? -J_

Et encore un autre :

_Si j'ai pas de nvelles à 3h je viens. -J_

Wow, il insiste ou il insiste ? Je regardais la pendule. Merde, il était déjà 2h45. J'appelais Jasper.

" Bonjour mon cœur, " répondit-il. On dirait qu'il conduisait.

" Salut Jazz? Désolée, je viens juste de me réveillé et de lire tes sms. T'es où ? " Je t'en prie me dis pas que t'es en route.

" Eh bien Ms Swan, je vais arriver à votre appartement dans à peu près 10 minutes. Désolée, ma puce, mais je ne pouvais plus attendre. " Je pouvais clairement imaginer le rictus tranquille qui était probablement sur son visage en ce moment même.

" Mon Dieu Jaz, y'a pas le feu ! Je ne me suis pas encore douchée ! " J'attrapais une barre de céréales à la fraise ( maudis soyez-vous Kellogg's, pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas vous abandonner ? ) et me dirigeais vers ma chambre pour me préparer.

" Dépêche-toi femme, je suis presque arrivé, " gloussa-t-il.

" Stupides vampires insistant, " marmonnais-je. " Eh bien va plus doucement, je rentre dans la douche maintenant. " Je raccrochais, allumais l'eau, et engloutis la moitié de la barre. Mon téléphone vibra. Lara.

_Amuse-toi bien, je veux des détails + tard ! XO Lara_

Je posais mon téléphone sur le comptoir et attachais mes cheveux une nouvelle fois. J'espérais que mes cheveux n'allaient pas puer parce que je n'avais définitivement pas le temps de les laver. Merde ! J'enfournais l'autre moitié de ma barre de céréales dans ma bouche et rentrais dans la douche. Après m'être savonnée rapidement et un rasage de jambe qui battait tous les records, j'étais rincée, séchée et étalais ma crème favorite à l'odeur de cerisiers en fleurs sur ma peau. J'avais presque opté contre la crème, mais je savais déjà que l'odeur de mon sang allait être beaucoup plus tentant que l'odeur de ma crème pour le corps alors je me suis dit que ce serait le dernier de mes problèmes. J'ai passé les restes de crèmes sur mes mains dans mes cheveux, tentant de les rafraîchir, essayant de les arranger et de les brosser avec mes doigts pour qu'ils soient présentables, puis abandonnais et les rassemblais en un chignon lâche sur ma tête.

Je regardais à l'horloge posée sur ma table de nuit dans ma chambre, 2h56. J'enfilais une paire de shorts kaki qui m'arrivait en haut des cuisses et un haut militaire, puis mis en toute hâte une fine couche de fondation, suivi d'une rapide touche de fard à paupières or. Quelques coups de mascara et j'étalais du dentifrice sur ma brosse à dents, l'enfournant dans ma bouche puis me rendit dans le salon.

" J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas de m'être invité tout seul. "

" GAH ! " Je fis un bon de plusieurs mètres et m'étouffais presque avec ma brosse à dent. Jasper était assis sur le sofa. " Bordel Jasper ! Tu veux me foutre une crise cardiaque ? Putain ! " J'agrippais ma poitrine, essayant de récupérer mon souffle.

Il rigola, complètement amusé par le fait que je venais presque de me pisser dessus. " Désolée chérie je voulais pas t'effrayer. C'est juste que c'est pas vraiment prudent pour moi de m'attarder dehors trop longtemps, avec le soleil et tout ça. "

" Non vraiment. Alors pourquoi t'es venu ? J'allais t'appeler et te demander la route pour chez toi, tu sais. Je suis parfaitement capable de me conduire jusqu'à je ne sais où est ta bat cave ; il n'y a pas de raison pour que tu te risques pour moi. " Je brossais mes dents, crachant dans l'évier, et rinçais ma brosse à dent. Jasper observait chacun de mes mouvements. " Tu prends des notes ? "

Il sourit, secouant sa tête. " Je suis venu parce que, comme je te l'ai dit, j'en avais marre d'attendre. Peter et Char étaient plutôt anxieux de te rencontrer également. " Son visage reflétait quelque chose entre la confusion et l'inquiétude. Je me demandais pourquoi.

" Il ne pense pas que tu ramène de la bouffe à emporter, si ? " Je retournais dans ma chambre pour ranger ma brosse à dents et attraper mon téléphone et mes tongs.

Jasper soupira. " Non Bella, je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu n'as rien à craindre de Peter, sur ce point-là tout du moins. Son contrôle est meilleur que le mien, sans tenir compte du fait qu'il se nourrit d'humains. "

Je m'arrêtais et l'étudiais pendant une seconde. " Comment va ton contrôle Jasper ? T'as l'air de t'en sortir ; je ne te mets pas trop inconfortable j'espère ? "

Il avança doucement vers moi jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se tienne plus qu'à moins de deux mètres puis s'avança pour me mettre contre lui, mettant ses bras autour de moi en une accolade lâche. " Qu'est-ce que tu penses ? " demanda-t-il se penchant légèrement, me regardant dans les yeux. Ouais, Edward et son éblouissement n'étaient rien comparés à ce que Jasper me faisait avec son regard.

" Uh, ça-ça à l-l'air de pas mal marcher pour toi, mec, " bégayais-je. Je détournais les yeux, les fermant, essayant de reprendre une certaine cohérence et résister l'envie de me dresser sur mes pointes de pied pour attacher ma bouche à la sienne. Petits pas.

Il se releva, la bouche redressée dans son rictus tranquille. " T'es prête alors, ma puce ? "

J'hochais la tête, ayant l'impression d'être une idiote, et me reculais pour enfiler mes tongs. Jasper me contourna pour atteindre la porte d'entrée, me donnant une légère tape sur les fesses. " Alors en route, femme ! " Cette tape coquine entraîna une éruption d'une myriade de frissons sur mon corps. Putain, est-ce que cela venait vraiment d'arriver ? S'il vous plaît monsieur, je peux en avoir encore ? Je secouais la tête pour faire partir ces idées. Jasper se tenait devant ma porte dorénavant ouverte, ayant l'air encore plus amusé qu'avant. Eh bien merde, bien sûr qu'il savait exactement ce que je pensais de ce petit échange, n'est-ce pas ? Fichu empathe qui sait tout.

" Tu fermes la porte et je te rejoins dans la pick-up. Normalement je t'y accompagnerais comme un gentleman, mais j'ai besoin d'être un peu rapide vu l'heure qu'il est. " J'hochais la tête, et il était parti. Je fermais ma porte et vint le rejoindre dans le pick-up, d'où il avait déjà allumé le moteur. Il se pencha par-delà la boite de vitesses pour m'ouvrir la porte passager pour moi alors que je l'atteignais.

" Merci, " dis-je et montais à l'intérieur.

Nous avons réussi à éviter toute discussion à propos de la conversation d'hier soir, à mon plus grand soulagement, choisissant plutôt de parler de ma vie à Phoenix. Comme je l'avais deviné, Jasper ne sortait pas beaucoup sauf s'il faisait nuit. Une fois que nous sommes arrivés au nord de Scottsdale, Jasper tourna dans une route non répertoriée et s'avançait sur ce qui semblait être une allée privée. Quelques minutes plus tard nous nous arrêtâmes à une grille, où il appuya sur quelques boutons sur un boitier, ouvrant la grille. " On aime notre intimité, " lança-t-il. Habituel pour des vampires, ce que je connaissais tout du moins.

Quelques minutes plus tard nous nous garâmes devant une large maison au style Espagnol, avec un toit fait de tuiles rouges et des arches rondes au-dessus des portes et des fenêtres. J'étais soudainement nerveuse ; j'avais une impression de déjà-vu et je haïssais vraiment ce truc. Jasper sortit et se pressa du côté passager pour me faire sortir.

" Tu sais tu n'as pas besoin de me traiter comme si j'étais une fleur sous globe, je suis parfaitement capable d'ouvrir ma porte toute seule, " ronchonnais-je.

Jasper avait l'air un peu exaspéré. " Et ma maman m'a élevé avec des putains de manières. Alors tu prends ma main, tu dis merci, et sors de ce fichu pick-up. "

Je levais les yeux au ciel et soupirais, " Oh BIEN ALORS, vu que tu es si foutument poli et tout ça, " je pris sa main. " Merci bien, Môsieur Whitlock, vous êtes un tel gentleman, je vous assure ! " Je fis battre mes paupières ; la pire imitation de Scarlett O' Hara qu'on ait jamais vue.

Il secoua mes cheveux et rigola. " Peste ! Rentrons et voyons si Peter a finalement réussi à détruire le plancher du salon. "

" Huh ? "

" Laisse tomber, rentre, " il ouvrit la porte. J'entrais dans le vestibule.

De ce que je supposais être le salon, entra d'un pas nonchalant dans une imitation douteuse de Matthew McConaughey, avec des cheveux blonds foncés hirsutes et des yeux pétillants, et une démarche sexy. Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien. Je pourrais m'habituer à être entourée par ces biens jolie spécimens surnaturels. Il s'arrêta et m'observa pendant un moment, me détaillant de la tête aux pieds en souriant, puis se retourna et cria par dessus son épaule, " Char ! Le dîner est prêt ! " J'entendis un gloussement de l'autre pièce.

Jasper siffla d'un air désapprobateur. Ma mâchoire tomba. " Tu te fous de moi ? " Ce mec était un petit blagueur. Super.

Peter commença à éclater, rigolant comme un vieux dindon.

Jasper lui lança un regard furieux, les yeux plissés, faisant un peu peur mais en même temps plutôt faisable. Mmm. Il me jeta un coup d'œil, les sourcils levés ( merde, j'ai encore oublié qu'il était empathe ), avant de retourner ses yeux sur Peter. " T'essayes de faire quoi, là, au juste, mec ? "

" Fais pas ta coincée, Major, je brise juste la glace, " il s'avança vers moi, souriant, la main tendue. " Peter Whitlock. Je ne t'ai pas fais peur, hein, ma mignonne ? "

J'entendis un grognement sourd venir de Jasper ; qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ?

Je pris sa main. " Bella, " je souris. " Et même pas du tout apeurée, alors Jasper, " je le regardais, remarquant qu'il observait notre interaction prudemment, " tu peux arrêter de faire ton imitation d'Edward et retirer le manche à balai de tes fesses. "

Ca a envoyé Peter dans une nouvelle crise de rire. Il passa un bras autour de mes épaules et me guida à travers la maison. " Oh chérie, toi et moi allons bien nous entendre. Viens, on va te présenter à Char. "

Je me retournais vers Jasper, qui se tenait toujours à la même place, les yeux grands ouverts et sans voix. " Tu te ramènes, Major ? "

Son expression changea lorsque je dis ça, ses yeux se noircissant sensiblement. " Oh, Ms Swan, _essaye_ juste de me tenir à distance, " dit-il avait un rictus mauvais à vous mouiller la culotte. Non vraiment, il y avait définitivement de l'humidité qui se rassemblait tout en bas. Merde à l'éblouissement, je prendrais le Whitlock Brûlant merci beaucoup.

Je reportais mon attention vers Peter et, sachant que Jasper m'entendrais de toute façon mais que ce n'était pas le point, lui chuchotais, " Pourquoi on l'appelle Major, au fait ? "

Peter me dit en aparté, " J'te le dirais après. Au fait, tu sens délicieusement bon. " Il me fit un clin d'œil, soulevant ses sourcils de façon suggestive. Eh bien, n'était-il pas un lubrique homme ?

" Peter, je te préviens, " grogna Jasper.

Je levais les yeux au ciel alors que Peter se contenta de rigoler et de faire un doigt d'honneur à Jasper, puis nous continuâmes notre route jusqu'à la cuisine. J'avais le sentiment que cela allait être une nuit intéressante.


	10. Chapter 10

Je suis de retour ! Non non, je n'avais aucunement abandonné l'histoire. Et d'ailleurs, même si je l'avais fait, je vous aurais prévenus, je ne serais pas partie comme une voleuse, ça ne le fait vraiment pas ! C'est juste que j'ai énormément de mal à m'ajuster au nouveau rythme de vie que la fac m'a imposé, en plus de ma propre vie. Du coup, je n'ai plus rien posté depuis ma rentrée. Entre-temps, j'ai changé d'ordinateur, de chambre... Enfin, tout ça pour dire que le temps était vraiment contre moi pour terminer ce chapitre 10 ! Pour tout vous dire, la traduction de ce chapitre est débutée depuis fin septembre... et je ne l'ai terminée que cet après-midi ! Je me suis dit que ça ferait un beau petit cadeau de Noël avec un jour de retard... ;D

Joyeuses fêtes à tous, merci à tous ceux qui sont restés jusqu'ici !

( PS: Si quelqu'un voudrait bien se faire Beta pour relire les chapitres traduits que je poste ainsi que mes futures fanfictions... Je leur serais reconnaissante. Je n'ai pas forcément le temps de relire mon travail parfois & deux paires d'yeux valent mieux qu'une ! )

Rien ne m'appartient, pas même l'histoire.

* * *

Chapitre 10

_PDV Jasper_

Je ne suis pas sûr de ce qui m'a surpris le plus : l'accueil plus que favorable de Bella envers Peter, ses yeux rouges et tout ça ( je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle le remarque finalement ) et la camaraderie aisée qui s'est installée entre eux, ou mes réactions possessives envers le flirt de Peter. Le fait qu'il flirte n'était bien sûr pas une surprise après tout, c'était un foutu chien en chaleur, et Bella était bonne. Lui et Charlotte étaient un peu plus libéraux dans leur relation Char ne bougerait pas d'un pouce s'il tentait quelque chose sur Bella. En fait, elle ne serait probablement vexée que si elle n'était pas invitée à les rejoindre.

Mais vu comment allaient les choses, la connexion entre Bella et Char a été presque tout aussi immédiate que celle entre elle et Peter. Char était dans la cuisine en train d'apporter les dernières touches aux enchiladas qu'elle avait cuisinés pour le diner de Bella. Ça avait l'air et ça sentait vraiment dégueulasse, mais à la façon dont Bella s'en extasiait, ça devait être pas mal.

« OhmonDieu, Char, si ça marche pas entre toi et ce trouduc' là-bas, veux-tu m'épouser ? Ce sont les meilleurs enchiladas que j'ai jamais mangé. » gémit Bella tout en mâchant l'énorme bouché qu'elle venait de prendre. Char était remplie de fierté, n'ayant pas eu l'opportunité de cuisiner pour quelqu'un depuis un bon bout de temps.

« Eh bien ça fait plaisir de savoir que je n'ai pas perdu la main ! Je suis contente que tu les aime, Bella. Et bien que je pense pas jeter Peter de sitôt, tu peux m'emprunter quand tu veux. » dit Char en rigolant. Mais je pouvais dire qu'elle ne plaisantait pas vraiment. Char n'avait pas non plus loupé la beauté de Bella.

« Fais gaffe, ma p'tite Char, tu risques de ne jamais te débarrasser de moi ! » répondit Bella, enfournant une nouvelle bouchée.

Char passa une main dans ses longs cheveux blonds et se pencha sur la table vers Bella. « Bella, j'espère bien que non. Ça fait longtemps qu'on avait pas vu notre Jasper sourire. » Elle me regarda en souriant à son tour, et je sais que si j'en avais été capable, j'aurais rougi d'une manière si propre à Bella. Bella me regarda, haussant un sourcil.

Je me raclais la gorge nerveusement, aussi peu nécessaire que fut le geste. « Aw, Char, arrêtes. » marmonnais-je en baissant la tête.

« Quoi, Jasper ? C'est vrai, » réprimanda Char. Je lui lançais un regard insistant pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle devait arrêter, mais sur Peter se devait d'ajouter son putain grain de sel.

« Arrêtes ça Whitlock, ça fait des mois que tu broies du noir. Je crois que tu sais plus que bien que c'est grâce à Bella que t'as sorti la tête de ton trou d'balle. » dit Peter, me donnant une claque sur le bras. Je le poussais pas si gentiment que ça. Essayeraient-il de m'embarrasser jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ?

Bella bu une gorgée du vin de la bouteille que Char avait ouverte pour aller avec son dîner, observant notre échange avec pur amusement. Char vit l'assiette presque vide de Bella et lui demanda si elle en voulait encore un peu. « Non, » dit Bella, « j'en voudrais encore beaucoup. C'est d'la bonne merde ça, ma p'tite femme. » Char se leva et embrassa la tête de Bella, puis me dit silencieusement : «_Je l'adore !_ »

Bella englouti une bonne partie de la bouteille de vin pendant qu'elle finissait son repas, étrangement à l'aise alors que trois vampires étaient assis à table avec elle et la regardaient manger. A un moment elle murmura tout de même : « C'est comme quand on nourrit les animaux au zoo pour vous, hein ? » Peter ne la récompensa que d'un de ses rictus de merde, hochant la tête comme un imbécile.

Après qu'elle eut fini, on se alla tous dans le salon et finit par raconter quelques histoires sur les moments qu'on avait passés ensemble quelques-uns récents, d'autres dans le passé, pendant mes jours d'avant Alice. Bella rigola jusqu'aux larmes, de temps en temps me touchant ou me prenant la main, m'envoyant une sorte de décharge à chaque fois qu'elle le faisait.

Alors qu'il commençait à faire noir, Peter se leva et s'étira, envoyant un clin d'œil à Char. « Bella, moi et Char allons-nous rendre en ville et aller chercher un snack on te ramène quelque chose ? »

Pendant un moment le seul son dans la pièce était celui de ma paume de main frappant mon front dans un désespoir le plus complet. On pourrait presque entendre les criquets.

Je regardais Bella, dont le visage était dénué de toute émotion, ses yeux regardant dans le vide comme ceux d'Alice le faisaient. Merde, elle va pêter un cable, pensais-je. Je tournais la tête vers Peter, des éclairs dans les yeux, mais il m'ignorait totalement, à l'exception d'un de ses majeurs qu'il tenait soulevé en ma direction.

Bella baissa la tête vers son verre de vin à présent vide, puis regarda Peter et lui dit : « Ramenez-moi encore un peu de ce vin, il est vraiment pas mal. » Elle posa le verre sur la table de salon, se leva, et annonça : « Je dois pisser. Contente de vous avoir rencontrés, vous deux. » Une fois de plus, cette femme m'avait rendu sans voix.

Pendant que j'étais là bouche bée, Char me poussa gentiment du passage pour atteindre Bella, lui fit la bise et l'enlaça. « Je suis contente que tu as apprécié le dîner et le vin, j'en prendrais en stock pour toi. Tu peux venir quand tu veux ici, compris mon chou ? »

Bella sourit et la serra dans ses bras à son tour. « Merci, ma p'tite Char. »

Peter prit Bella de Char. « Recule, femme, c'est à mon tour. » Il prit Bella dans ses bras et la fit pencher en arrière, reniflant son cou au niveau de sa jugulaire. « Mmm, délicieux ma bouche devient folle. » Il embrassa sa veine palpitante. Bella gloussa. Un putain de _gloussement_. Son instinct de conservation était manifestement encore inexistant. « Char à raison, Bells, à tout moment du jour ou de la nuit, notre casa es su casa. »

Elle sourit et fit un rapide baiser sur la joue de Peter. « Aw, merci Petey. Maintenant sors de là avant que toute la lie de l'humanité soit prise. »

Peter rigola et lui donna une claque sur les fesses alors qu'elle allait vers la salle de bains. Il tourna la tête vers moi. « Ferme ta bouche, Jazz, les mouches vont rentrer dedans. Vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire, on rentrera vers l'aube. Char ! En route, femme. » Et les deux sortirent par la porte.

Je restais là pendant un petit moment jusqu'à ce que je m'aperçoive que Bella n'était pas encore revenue. Les toilettes étaient maintenant vides alors je me suis aventuré plus loin dans le couloir, où je l'ai trouvée dans ma chambre observant le mur qui était rempli d'étagères contentant des livres. Elle se tourna vers moi alors que je rentrais. « Impressionnante collection, Jasper. »

« Sers-toi, » lui offris-je. Je me souvins que Bella était un peu un rat de bibliothèque.

Elle me fit un demi-sourire, l'air un peu mélancolique. « Merci, je le ferais peut-être un jour. Je ne lis plus autant qu'avant. Je crois que ça me manque quand même un peu. »

Elle soupira et passa à côté de moi, se laissant tomber sur un côté de mon lit et posant sa tête sur un des coussins posés contre la tête de lit. J'haussais un sourcil en sa direction. « Confortable, chérie ? »

« Evidemment. » Elle hocha la tête. « Je suis un peu intoxiquée par le vin ça fait du bien de s'étirer un peu. » Elle tapota ensuite le côté inoccupé à côté d'elle et me sourit.

J'haussais les épaules et gloussant, je fis le tour du lit, m'assis, retirai mes bottes, puis m'étendit à côté d'elle, imitant sa position couchée, observant le plafond. Nous restâmes allongés en silence pendant un moment, puis je l'entendis tourner sa tête vers moi. « Comment vas-tu, Jazz, franchement ? »

Je lui jetais un coup d'œil. Ses yeux étaient sur moi, emplis de curiosité.

« Honnêtement Bella, Char avait raison. Je me sens mieux que je ne me suis senti depuis un long moment. »

Elle me fit un petit sourire puis retourna sa tête pour regarder de nouveau le plafond. « Jazz, je peux te poser une question ? »

« Tu peux me demander ce que tu veux, Bella. » Je crois que je savais ce qui allait suivre vu le fait qu'elle était soudain sur les nerfs.

« Que s'est-il passé après que vous soyez partis ? »

Je soupirais, pensant à comment je pouvais aborder ça. « Deux jours après ta fête d'anniversaire, nous sommes partis pour l'Alaska. Edward nous a rejoints deux jours après ça, bien qu'il ne soit pas resté longtemps. Il était sérieusement fâché contre moi, et tout le monde, moi inclus, était complètement misérable aux vues de ce qu'il t'était arrivé et se sentait horrible de t'avoir quitté. Tu nous manquais tant à tous. Il ne pouvait ma supporter notre misère en plus de la sienne alors il est parti. »

Bella se releva un peu. « Attends, quoi ? IL était misérable ? Pourquoi il serait misérable, j'ai supposé qu'il aurait été content et soulagé d'être enfin débarrassé de moi. »

Je tournais la tête vers elle, perdu. « Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Il a été assez clair sur ses sentiments pour moi quand il est parti. » dit-elle amèrement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit au juste avant de partir ? » Quelque chose ne collait pas.

Bella procéda alors à me raconter leur conversation qu'ils avaient eue dans les bois derrière sa maison, comment il lui avait fait croire qu'elle n'était pas assez bien pour lui, et puis comment ce fils de pute l'avait laissée dans les bois. Ses mots seuls lui valaient déjà de s'en prendre quelques-unes, la laisser dans les bois comme ça… eh bien, il pouvait s'estimer heureux de ne pas être aux alentours en ce moment.

Je roulais sur le côté, appuyé sur mon coude et la regarda, les yeux dans les yeux. « Bella, c'est un putain de menteur. Edward que l'on, que je, sois partis pour que tu sois en sécurité et que tu puisses vivre une vie humaine 'normale' Elle roula les yeux. « Ouais, on dirait bien que ce plan n'a pas vraiment fonctionné, hein ? Malgré tout, Edward est resté fou d'amour pour toi il l'était encore quand il est parti en Amérique du Sud parce que nos pensées sur toi devenaient trop dures à supporter. Je crois qu'il est finalement rentré à peu près un mois après que je sois parti, bien que nous ne nous sommes pas parlé. Toujours fâché apparemment. »

Ses yeux se plissèrent. « S'il doit être énervé contre quelqu'un, c'est bien lui-même ! Il ne peut blâmer personne d'autre que lui-même. S'il m'aimait vraiment comme il le disait, comme _tu_ le dis, il serait resté. Alors, qu'_il_ aille se faire foutre. Au moins il a eu une partie de son vœu je suis passée au-dessus de tout ça. Alors maintenant dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour toi ? »

« Après que nous ayons atteint l'Alaska, Alice commença à être plus distante. Elle essayait d'être compréhensive et de me pardonner, mais le ressentiment était toujours là, elle ne pouvait pas me le cacher. Elle m'en voulait de lui avoir fait perdre sa meilleure amie. Quelques mois après, elle a décidé d'aller à la Fashion Week de Paris. Elle a eu une vision peu après avoir pris cette décision, et j'ai peu sentir qu'elle manifestait du choc, de l'amour, de la douleur, puis de la résignation. Elle ne voulait pas me dire de quoi il s'agissait, mais elle m'a dit par contre que je n'avais pas besoin d'aller avec elle, elle voulait y aller toute seule cette fois-ci. Elle a suggéré que je parte chasser avec Emmett et Carlisle à la place.

« On est partis le même jour qu'elle. Elle m'enlaça ce matin avant qu'on parte j'ai senti une mixture étrange de vertige, d'appréhension, de culpabilité, et de peine. Je pensais juste que c'était parce que c'était la première fois qu'elle ne traînait pas avec elle. Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'appellerait dans quelques jours, de prendre soin de moi, et qu'elle m'aimait. En y repensant, je sais maintenant que ce dernier baiser était son baiser d'adieu.

« J'ai passé un bon moment à chasser avec Em et Carlisle, c'était une des rares fois où on s'amusait vraiment bien depuis un moment. Cela faisait bizarre de ne pas parler avec Alice, mais dans les bois le réseau était vraiment mauvais, alors je me suis dit qu'on se recontacterait après que je sois revenu. Elle a appelé le soir où nous sommes rentrés à la maison tu sais déjà comment cette conversation s'est passée. J'étais en complet état de choc. Je ne pouvais pas aller dans ma chambre j'aurais détruit tout ce qu'elle possédait dedans. Je suis resté assis dans mon bureau pendant une semaine à la place. Emmett et Rose ont essayé de m'en sortir, mais la colère et le désespoir que je projetais les enveloppaient dès qu'ils entraient dans la pièce, alors ils ne restaient pas longtemps. J'ai réussi à sortir et à chasser de nouveau après environ une semaine dans cet état, mais je retournais dans mon bureau juste après. Tout me faisait penser à elle et tout le monde ressentait sa perte, surtout Carlisle et Esme, et ils étaient encore sous le coup de vous avoir perdus toi et Edward. Finalement, je ne pouvais plus le supporter, alors j'ai rassemblé quelques affaires et je suis parti. J'ai conduit jusqu'à arriver à la porte de Peter et Charlotte.

« Durant ces derniers mois, j'ai enfin fini par me sentir un peu plus moi-même de nouveau, bien que c'en était une version misérable. Je leur suis redevable de m'avoir supporté aussi longtemps qu'ils l'ont fait. Ils sont comme une autre famille, ça fait pas mal de temps qu'on se connaît… » Je fis une pause, me demandant si je devais continuer mon histoire avec eux ou pas. C'était juste, après tout elle m'avait dévoilé son âme la nuit dernière, c'était normal que je la suive.

« Tu devrais savoir mon histoire également, vu que je compte bien passer encore du temps avec toi. » Je souris, m'avançai et embrassai son front. « Tu es sûre que je ne t'ennuies pas ? »

Bella secoua la tête. « Non, je veux savoir comment tu les as rencontrés. Je peux voir que tu les connais depuis plus longtemps que les Cullen, et que vous êtes très proches. D'ailleurs, je ne t'ai jamais vu si relaxé, si à l'aise, que lorsque tu es avec eux. C'est bien de voir cette autre facette de ta personnalité. »

J'ai réfléchit à ça pendant un moment. « Oui, je crois que je le suis, » gloussais-je. « Je suis le créateur de Peter, tu sais. »

Les yeux de Bella étaient ronds. « Vraiment ? Tu n'agis pas comme si tu étais son père… »

Je gloussais une nouvelle fois. « C'est pas comme ça entre nous. On est plus comme des frères. Pour moi c'est comme s'il était mon frère. » J'ai continué avec l'histoire de comment j'ai rencontré Maria alors que j'étais un major servant dans l'armée des Confédérés. Une reconnaissance naquit alors en Bella elle comprenait maintenant quand on faisait référence à moi comme le 'Major'. J'acquiesçai silencieusement avec un sourire et continuais, lui expliquant la Guerre des Vampires : la quête de Maria pour conquérir le sud-ouest, et comment j'avais servi pour elle en tant que général dans la création, l'entraînement, et la disposition de nouveau-nés dans cette quête. Peter était un de ces nouveau-nés mais il était différent, et nous étions rapidement devenus des amis. Plus tard, il s'est échappé avec Char lorsqu'elle était censée être détruite. Je lui ai raconté comment ils étaient revenus pour moi quelques années plus tard ; comment ils m'ont expliqué ce que mon existence pouvait être en dehors de cette guerre qui semblait sans fin, et, après avoir senti ce qu'ils ressentaient, comment je suis parti avec eux. « J'ai rencontré Alice une vingtaine d'années après ça, et le reste tu sais à peu près tout. »

J'ai eu peur qu'elle soit effrayée ou dégoutée, avec tout le carnage auquel j'avais participé. Bien qu'elle ait ressenti toute une gamme d'émotions pendant mon histoire, ces deux émotions particulières n'en faisaient pas partie. J'ai ressenti, par contre, de l'admiration, du respect, et peut-être une pointe de pitié. Je la regardais allongée près de moi pour voir si son expression prouvait ce fait. Ce que j'ai vu m'a surpris.

_PDV Bella_

Alors que j'écoutais l'histoire de Jasper, mon admiration pour lui, pour la force qu'il avait de passer au-delà de son passé atroce, atteignit des sommets. Il a été impliqué dans de sérieuses merdes. Qui aurait cru que Jasper serait un tel dur à cuire ? Il avait toujours l'air de Mr. Tendre, le soldat de paix de la famille Cullen, mais en réalité il plus l'expérience d'un vampire des rues en étant le plus mauvais fils de pute de la Guerre des Vampires.

Il tourna la tête vers moi et c'était comme s'il avait une de ses périodes similaires à celles où Edward s'attendait à ce que je m'enfuie en criant après avoir entendu des histoires de vampires qui faisaient 'peur'. Son expression était un peu pitoyable, vraiment. Pensait-il vraiment que j'allais tirer une croix sur lui comme ça ? Putain, c'était pas près d'arriver.

Je me mis sur les genoux près de lui et me retournai pour lui faire face, puis tendis les bras, pris sa tête entre mes mains et me penchait légèrement en avant, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Ecoute-moi maintenant, Major Whitlock. Ne pense même pas pendant une seconde que je vais tenir quoi que ce soit contre toi. Bien sûr, j'ai compris. T'étais un putain de dangereux dieu de la guerre à l'époque. Je suis même prête à parier que t'as encore un peu de ce côté sombre qui traîne en toi. Tu es LE mec et j'admire l'homme que tu as réussi à devenir aujourd'hui, après toute la merde dans laquelle tu as été et que tu as faite. T'es super, Jazz, et c'est un honneur de te connaître. »

Soudain j'ai ressenti une vague de quelque chose ressemblant à de l'adoration, et en un clin d'œil Jazz a séparé la distance entre nous deux, sa bouche s'écrasant sur la mienne. J'étais trop choquée pour répondre, enfin pendant peut-être une demi seconde, puis je me rapprochée encore plus de lui, glissant mes mains de ses joues pour aller les mettre dans ses cheveux, me saisissant de son cou. Il s'appuya sur le lit, m'entraînant avec lui, me positionnant pour que je l'enfourche. Ses mains caressèrent le bas de mon dos, puis il prit mes fesses dans ses paumes, les pétrissant et me pressant sur lui. Un gémissement m'échappa, ce qui lui causa de coller encore plus contre lui alors qu'il se pressait en avant. Mon hypothèse préalable semblait être correcte : ce cowboy était définitivement bien monté.

Je reculais mon visage en un sursaut pour de l'air, et il descendit sa bouche le long de ma mâchoire, embrassant mon cou, me goûtant et caressant ma jugulaire avec sa langue avant de sucer doucement ma peau à cet endroit.

Je me reculais un peu plus. « Eh, pas de suçons, mec. J'ai pas besoin de ça visible par tous au boulot. » Puis je remis ma bouche sur la sienne avant qu'il ne puisse répondre. Sa langue s'introduisit dans ma bouche. Goûtant. Caressant. Conquérant. Ugh, Edward valait _vraiment_ pas un rond.

Je balançais mon corps sur le sien, me frottant à lui. J'entendis un grognement sourd émanant de lui et _ohmondieu_, quel son sexy. Je me rassis pour le regarder : les yeux étaient aussi noirs que l'obsidienne. Cela m'a arrêtée pendant une seconde. Je me suis demandée si je poussais pas les choses trop rapidement et trop loin. « Ça va ? » demandais-je.

Il fit un petit sourire en coin. « Je n'ai jamais été mieux, chérie, et toi ? »

Je lui rendis la pareille. « Comme si tu ne le savais pas. » J'ai tellement prête pour lui en ce moment-là et je savais qu'on arrivait à un carrefour. Eh bien merde, je crois bien qu'on avait traversé la route de l'amitié pour en arriver à – quoi, au juste ? Une amitié améliorée ? Bien que typiquement peu opposée à ce genre de choses, c'était de Jasper dont on parlait. Il méritait mieux. _Je_ méritais mieux.

Sentant probablement la conclusion que je venais juste d'atteindre, il me recula un peu, me rasseyant sur ses cuisses et se redressant, maintenant ses bras autour de moi. « Je crois que tu as raison, chérie. » dit-il.

« Quoi, tu lis dans les pensées, maintenant ? »

Il me donna un baisser rapide sur ma bouche. « Non, mais je ressens la même chose que toi. Si on fait ça maintenant, ça pourrait rabaisser 'ça'. Je veux que notre première fois soit spéciale. Merde, je ne ressemble pas Edward l'imbécile là, si ? »

Je ris. « Non, tu as déjà prouvé que tu étais capables de bien de plus prouesses sexuelles qu'Edward, crois-moi. »

Il s'avança et m'embrassa une nouvelle fois, puis se recula, posant son front contre le mien, et me regardant dans les yeux. « Tu n'as encore rien vu, chérie. »


	11. Chapter 11

Me voilà de retour ! Je vous ai fait attendre moins que la dernière fois, mais quand même assez longtemps... Je suis désolée, mais avec les fêtes, puis la rentrée si proche, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer ! ( Bonne année à tous, d'ailleurs ! ) Pour cette nouvelle année, je vais essayer d'être plus rapide... sans rien trop promettre ^^"

Merci encore à tout ceux qui prennent le temps de lire cette traduction ! Je suis toujours à la recherche de quelqu'un qui pourrait relire mes chapitres au fur et à mesure, histoire de voir si ce que je poste est français ou non...

_Rien ne m'appartient, pas même l'histoire._

_

* * *

PDV Bella_

Nous passâmes encore deux heures à nous embrasser assez intensément, bien que sans aller plus loin que nous avions déjà été. Je finis par m'endormir dans ses bras.

Je me réveillais seule, bouhouh. Mais je sentis l'odeur du bacon grillé. Yay !

J'entrais dans la cuisine et vis Charlotte en train de préparer un putain d'immense tas de bouffe. « Eh beh, ma p'tite femme, tout ça pour moi ? T'essaye de me gaver ou quoi ? » Je l'embrassais sur la joue.

« Bonjour, mon chou. Bien dormi ? » Elle me fit un geste pour que je m'assois à la table.

« Oh que oui, » dis-je, en prenant mon téléphone, l'ayant laissé sur la table la nuit précédente. J'envoyais rapidement un sms à Lara pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Bien que ce n'était pas la première fois que je sortais toute la nuit, je prenais toujours contact avec elle histoire qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas, et vice-versa.

« Alors, où est le Major ? » demandais-je alors qu'elle plaçait devant moi une assiette débordant de nourriture ainsi qu'une tasse de café. « Mmm, meuf, tu me gâtes. »

Char se pencha et m'embrassa la joue puis s'asseya sur la chaise en face de moi. « Rien n'est trop beau, mon chou. T'es mon nouveau joujou, tu sais ? Quant à Jasper, eh bien je crois qu'il est parti pour une petite chasse, bien qu'il soit revenu, maintenant. Lui et Peter sont en train de parler sur la terrasse. »

« Ah, la discussion des lendemain matins dans les vestiaires. Peter ne sait-il pas que ça compte uniquement qui si Jasper et moi avons vraiment couché ensemble ? »

Char sourit. « Crois moi, ma chérie Peter s'accroche à chaque occasion pour faire chier Jasper. Mais plus sérieusement, » Elle fit une pause. On dirait bien que j'allais avoir la discussion du lendemain moi aussi. J'avalais la bouchée que j'avais enfournée et bu une gorgée de café, soulevant un sourcil en sa direction.

« Je veux pas te faire flipper, vu que vous venez de vous retrouver et tout ça, mais toi et Jasper semble être partis pour quelque chose de vraiment spécial. Je pensais ce que je disais hier en espérant que tu restes. Tu n'as pas vu comment il était. Il était une loque après qu'Alice l'ait quitté elle lui a vraiment fait du mal. Bien qu'il s'en ait remis un peu ces derniers mois, les premiers signes de vie, de véritable bonheur, que nous l'avons vu avoir, c'était il y a deux jours quand il t'as vu au bar. »

Je pris une nouvelle bouchée de mes œufs, mâchant tout en pensant. « Je m'en suis rendue compte, Char. On a eu de longues conversations la nuit dernière et celle d'avant. Alice lui a vraiment fichu le cerveau en l'air, et, bon, j'avais mes propres merdes à mettre sur la table. Je te mettrais au courant un jour. » Elle hôcha la tête, attendant que je continue. « On forme une paire de mal fichus, je te l'accorde. Et je reconnais qu'on est une paire ça, je peux supporter. Je ressens quelque chose pour lui, Char, je sais juste pas à m'attendre de tout ça, tu sais ? Ma dernière rencontre avec des vampires ne s'est pas très bien terminée non pas que toutes mes relations, si on peut les appeler comme ça, après Edward s'en soient mieux sorties. » J'enfournais la moitié d'une tranche de bacon. « Char-chérie ? » Elle sourit au fait que je parlais la bouche pleine. « Le petit déjeuner est un putain de point positif chez moi, sérieux. Pour quelqu'un qui ne mange pas, tu fais de la super bonne bouffe. »

« Merci, Bella. » dit-elle en continuant de sourire. « Attends toi à être bien traitée par Jasper. Le reste ira tout seul. »

_PDV Jasper_

Lorsque j'ai entendu Peter et Char revenir, j'ai décidé de sortir courir un peu. Après une nuit fantastique avec ma tendre et enflamée Bella, je devais penser à quelques trucs. Sur le chemin je croisais Peter, « Pas maintenant, » lui dis-je avant qu'il ait eu une chance de parler. « On parlera plus tard. »

Peter hôcha simplement la tête. « Ouep', à toute. »

Je partis en courant derrière la ligne que formaient les arbres derrière la maison, repassant dans mon esprits les évènements de la nuit dernière. Si quelqu'un m'avait dit il y a cinq ans, que je m'enticherais d'une humaine, sans parler d'avoir le contrôle de l'embrasser, la tenir et la caresser comme je l'ai fait, je n'y aurais jamais cru. Bien sûr, à l'époque, Alice était mon monde, donc je n'aurais même pas contemplé le fait.

Quelle créature phénoménale Bella était ! Comment Edward arriver à contrôler ses mains quand il était avec elle dépassait mon entendement. La passion émanant d'elle que j'avais ressenti ne ressemblait à aucune de celle que j'avais déjà rencontré, et cela ne venait juste que du simple fait de s'embrasser. Je ne pouvais qu'imaginer comment cela serait quand notre amour serait enfin consumé.

De l'amour.

Je me mentais si je me disais que c'était autre chose. Cela ne faisait que deux jours, mais cela ne comptait pas. Je savais ce que je ressentais. Serait-elle m'aimer en retour ? Edward lui avait fait tant de mal, sans parler de ce qui c'était passé avec Jacob ce n'était pas étonnant qu'elle était si hésitante à se lancer dans une nouvelle relation, choisissant à la place d'avoir des passades sordides. J'ai dû ravaler un grognement à l'idée que d'autres hommes soient avec ma nana. Bien que, je crois qu'il devait bien avoir quelques femmes dans le lot aussi. Huh. J'étais pratiquement sûr que je ne la partagerait pas avec elles non plus. Sauf si je pouvais regarder. Je secouais la tête non, non, même pas comme ça, elle était à moi, et à moi seul.

Je devais aborder ça soigneusement je ne voulais pas la pousser, mais il n'y avait pas moyen que je la laisse filer entre mes doigts maintenant que je l'avais. Et Edward, dans tout ça ? Merde. Je n'avais aucun moyen pour savoir s'il était toujours après elle ou pas, et je parirais bien que c'était le cas. Je veux dire, franchement, qui pourrait oublier Bella une fois qu'on on en avait fait l'expérience ? J'espérais bien ne jamais avoir à le savoir.

J'étais submergé par ces pensées lorsque je revins à la maison par la forêt. Peter était assis sur la terrasse à m'attendre. Evidemment.

J'arrivais sur la terrasse. « Tu fumes ? »

Il observa la cigarette entre ses doigts, me regarda, et haussa les épaules, prenant une bouffée. « Ouais, j'en ai piqué une de son paquet. Tu crois qu'elle m'en voudra ? » Je le regardais, ne disant rien. Je n'aurais pas à répondre, vu que…

« Ouais, t'as raison, cette salope vénère mes fesses. » Je le fusillais du regard pour son choix de mots. « Putain Jazz, lâche ce balai que t'as dans le cul, mon Dieu ! Arrêtes ça et deviens un putain de mec, parce qu'elle va pas supporter ce genre de trucs. C'est plus la Bella d'Edward c'est la Bella du Major Jasper Whitlock maintenant, une vraie fougueuse. Elle est revenu de l'Enfer, deux fois, et on ne fait pas ce voyage sans en faire sortir la part de démon qui est en toi. Vous vous complétez l'un l'autre plus que vous ne vous en apercevez. »

« Et c'est justement pour ça qu'Edward n'a plus aucun droit sur elle, plus maintenant. Il va pas bien le prendre, mais il va se rendre compte bien assez tôt qu'elle n'est plus la même Bella. Cette fille est morte quand il l'a laissée dans les bois. »

Nous sommes restés silencieux pendant un moment le temps qu'il me laisse digérer ses paroles.

« J'espère que t'as raison, Peter, » dis-je finalement doucement. « Je ne la laisserais pas tomber. Je ne peux pas la laisser tomber, même si ça veut dire que je souillerais plus le porche des Cullen. »

Peter écrasa la cigarette. « Ca n'en viendra pas à ça, alors arrête de t'inquiéter. Franchement, quand est-ce que t'es devenu à ce point une fillette ? »

« Vas t'faire. » Je me levais et rentrais dans la maison, Peter sur mes talons. Nous trouvâmes Bella et Char attablées, rigolant ensemble à dieu seul sait quoi. Je les rejoignis et descendit Bella de sa chaise, m'assis dessus, et mis Bella sur mes genoux.

« Putain, vous venez enfin nous rejoindre, » dit-elle. Je frottais mon nez contre son cou, embrassant l'endroit où sa veine pulsait. « Chut, on avait des trucs de mecs à se dire. » Peter grogna de rire et je lui lançais un doigt d'honneur.

Bella regarda Peter, qui s'était installé près de Char. « S'il t'as dit qu'il avait concrétisé hier, il a mentit, le salop frigide. »

Je la chatouillais alors que Peter commençait à rigoler. « Moi ? Frigide ? Elle dit quoi, là, la Reine des Glaces ! »

Elle se retourna sur mes genoux de façon à ce qu'elle m'enfourche et m'embrassa à pleine bouche, caressant mes lèvres du bout de sa langue. « Pas le moins du monde exact, Major. D'ailleurs, ce terme n'est-il pas mieux approprié à ta sœur ? »

Ah, c'est vrai. « Um, ouais, ça me rappelle quelque chose. Elle et Emmett vont être en ville plus tard dans la semaine. Je sais qu'Em adorerait te voir. »

Elle rigola. « Ouais, j'ai remarqué que tu n'as pas dit qu'_ils_ adoreraient me voir. Je sais que je n'ai jamais été la personnalité préférée de Rosalie. J'ai jamais su c'était quoi son problème putain, j'ai rien fait d'autre qu'elle gentille avec elle. Et tu leur a dit que je serais là ou quelque chose du genre ? »

« Non, je ne leur ai pas dit, parce que je voulais savoir si ça allait pour toi avant. Si ça ne te va pas, alors ils n'ont pas besoin de le savoir. »

« Putain, t'as déjà honte de moi, c'est ça ? » plaisanta-t-elle. Je fronçais les sourcils.

« Je plaisante. Ouais, j'aimerais bien voir Emmett j'avoue que ce gros ours m'a manqué aussi. Rose n'aura qu'à faire avec, hein ? »

« Je crois que tu as raison, » dis-je, l'embrassant sur le bout du nez, en ignorant Peter qui m'appelait fillette une fois de plus, trop bas pour les oreilles de Bella. Char rigola dans ses moustaches.

_PDV Bella_

Nous passâmes l'après-midi à traîner chez Peter et Charlotte, à faire des conneries et regarder des films. Alors que le crépuscule approchait, j'ai remarqué qu'ils étaient partis à un moment. Et la façon dont je l'ai remarqué était par des coups sourds et un gémissement important venant du bout du couloir. Je regardais Jasper, qui était allongé sur le canapé, sa tête sur mes genoux et ses pieds sur l'accoudoir. « Sérieusement ? »

Il ferma les yeux. « Ouep', j'en ai bien peur. Et il ne font que commencer. »

« Eh bien je suggère que ce soit le signal nous disant de se barrer vite fait d'ici avant que Peter ne commence vraiment le travail. Ramène-moi chez moi, Cowboy. »

Jasper s'arrêta devant mon appartement, se garant à la place habituelle de Lara vu qu'elle restait encore chez Ben ce soir. « Tu restes, ah oui ? » lui demandais-je. Oh, ce fichu sentiment de déjà vu refait son apparition.

« Ca serait bien, » dit-il d'une voix traînante, complétée par un de ses sourires tranquilles. Eh beh, une bonne chose que j'ai une sélection de culottes propres à la maison.

Il marcha avec moi jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, lâchant ma main pour que je puisse l'ouvrir. « Je crois que je vais prendre une rapide douche, » dis-je alors que je me dirigeais vers ma chambre. « J'ai l'impression d'avoir les cheveux dégueulasses. »

Après avoir bien frotté mes cheveux et mis mon après-shampooing, je sortis de la douche et revêtis rapidement un débardeur et un cycliste, puis décidais de faire du multi-tâche, consultant mes mails pendant que je démêlais mes cheveux. M'assurant que Jazz ne s'impatientait pas, je l'appelais doucement, « Ca va, Jazz ? J'arrive dans quelques minutes, je vérifie vite fait mes mails. »

« Ca va, chérie, prends ton temps. » répondit-il du salon.

J'ouvris ma boîte mail. Je vis le mail de Leah que j'avais ignoré hier, et maintenant il y en avait un de Jake. Il y a une pièce jointe.

Mordant ma lèvre, j'ouvris celui de Leah en premier. C'était principalement une mise à jour sur nos amis communs. Jared et Kim attendaient leur second enfant, Seth s'en sortait bien à la fac de Seattle, et Leah avait commencé à voir le nouvel assistant d'un médecin qui avait commencé récemment à travailler à l'hôpital de Forks. Elle l'avait rencontré au restaurant.

Ce n'était pas trop mauvais jusqu'à ce que je lise la fin. Jake et Lexi s'étaient enfin mariés, décidant qu'il était temps vu qu'il était diplômé du programme pour garagiste dans lequel il s'était inscrit au collège du coin. Tyler avait fait office de porteur de bagues pour la cérémonie. Leah, connaissant à peu près les effets qu'avaient les photos que Jake m'envoyait, me disait de m'en attendre à en recevoir.

Je lui tapait une rapide réponse, lui demandant si elle pouvait congratuler Jared et Kim, de dire bonjour à Seth pour moi, et lui souhaitant bonne chance pour son mec. Je n'ai rien dit sur la partie concernant Jake, Lexi et Tyler, non pas qu'elle s'attende à quelque chose.

En cliquant sur « Envoyer », je pris quelques inspirations pour me calmer avant de passer au message de Jake. Une partie de moi voulait attendre pour le voir sans que Jasper ne soit tout près, mais je n'avais vraiment pas envie de me résoudre à mes moyens habituels pour faire avec la douleur. Pas maintenant que j'avais un anxiolytique vivant dans l'autre pièce.

_Bells,_

_Eh bien c'est enfin arrivé, je suis un homme marié. La cérémonie n'était pas quelque chose en grande pompe, mais ça ne doit pas te surprendre. Ty s'est vraiment bien débrouillé comme porteur de bagues. Il était vraiment un petit homme charmant dans son costume. Je t'ai joint une photo. Sue va le garder pendant quelques jours pour que Lexi et moi puissions aller sur la côte pour avoir une petite lune de miel avant que je ne commence mon nouveau job au garage de Port Angeles._

_J'espère que tu recevras ce message et que tu prennes soin de toi. ~Jake _

Avant de télécharger la photo, je répondis à Jake, parce que Dieu seul savait que je ne serais capable de fichtrement rien après ça.

_Merci. Et félicitations. ~Bella_

Envoyer.

_PDV Jasper_

Je feuilletais un des stupides magazines qui étaient sur la table de salon de Bella pendant que j'attendais qu'elle termine, le même genre de merdes qu'Alice et Rose lisaient, lorsque je l'ai sentie. Une douleur inimaginable me submerger puis j'ai entendu Bella sangloter. J'ai rejoint sa chambre en un instant.

« Bella ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Elle était assise devant son ordinateur portable, son visage effondré dans ses mains. Je me suis agenouillé près d'elle et l'ait tournée doucement, l'enserrant dans mes bras. « Chérie, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Mauvaises nouvelles à la maison ? »

Elle fit non de la tête et se recula, attrapant un mouchoir de la boîte posée à côté de l'ordinateur. « Non, tout va bien, » répondit-elle en reniflant. « Jake et Lexi se sont mariés. Il m'a envoyé une photo de Tyler pendant le mariage. » Elle tourna l'ordinateur pour que je puisse voir l'image sur l'écran. « C'est mon bébé, Jazz, » chuchota-t-elle.

Je regardais la photo c'était un petit garçon avec une peau mate, portant un costume gris et ayant un grand sourire. Il avait des cheveux ondulés courts, et les yeux de sa mère. Le son de Bella mouchant son nez bruyamment ramena mes yeux sur elle. « Il est magnifique, Bella, » lui dis-je doucement. Il l'était vraiment.

Elle renifla. « Putain tu ne vas jamais revenir ici, ah ouais ? A chaque fois que tu viens je finis par chialer. Je savais que j'aurais dû attendre d'être toute seule avant de la regarder. »

Je pris son menton entre mes doigts, inclinant sa tête de façon à ce qu'elle me regarde. « Bébé, ne t'excuse pas. C'est vachement beaucoup de douleur à contenir soit-même. Je ne sais même pas comment tu as pu réussir à t'en sortir seule avec une douleur de cette magnitude. »

« Tu ne veux pas savoir. » murmura-t-elle.

« Puis-je ? » demandais-je, pas sûr qu'elle veuille que l'on manipule ses émotions ou non, mais j'espérais qu'elle me laisserait la soulager un peu. Elle hocha la tête, et je lui donnais une dose de paix.

Elle me fit un petit sourire pour me remercier. « Tu ne veux pas savoir mon moyen habituel pour m'en remettre. Une partie de moi à envie de dire à Jake d'arrêter de m'envoyer ces photos, mais j'aime pouvoir voir la visage de Ty, peu importe combien ça me fait mal. » Elle se moucha une nouvelle fois. « Je suis contente que tu sois là, Jasper. »

Je l'enlaçais, embrassant son front. « Je suis là aussi longtemps que tu veux de moi. » Elle releva la tête, puis se pencha en avant, touchant ma bouche avec la sienne. Alors que j'approfondissais le baiser, elle y répondit avec une urgence qui m'en brisait presque le cœur. Je pouvais sentir la douleur et la peur émaner d'elle, par son baiser. J'ai tout pris, tout retiré, et instillé de l'amour en elle, mon amour pour elle. Je ne voulais plus jamais qu'elle souffre comme ça.

Elle stoppa le baiser en sursautant, ses yeux ronds en me regardant, l'anxiété prenant place. « Putain de merde. Je sais ce que c'était. J'ai _senti_ ça. Joue pas avec moi, Jazz, je peux pas le supporter. Pas ce soir. »

Je caressais sa joue. « Je ne serais pas si cruel, chérie. Ce que je ressens, c'est réel. Je ne te demande pas que ça soit réciproque, je veux juste que tu comprennes que je suis là, je suis à toi, et je ne veux plus que tu te sentes -»

« C'est justement ça, Jasper. Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas laissé un homme s'approcher de moi, pas comme ça tout du moins. Ne t'attends pas à ce que ce mur tombe en deux jours je l'ai mis en place pour une raison. »

Je l'embrassais doucement. « C'est toi qui établit le rythme. Tu mènes, je suivrais. Mais ne me laisse pas en dehors. »

Elle m'enlaça étroitement. « Merci. »

On est restés comme ça pendant un petit moment, jusqu'à ce que j'entendisse son estomac gargouiller. « Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas te faire un petit quelque chose, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? »

« Bien sûr, mais il n'y a pas vraiment beaucoup de vie sauvage, dans le coin, » répliqua-t-elle, pince-sans-rire.

Je souris. « Je pensais plus à de la soupe, Bella. »

Elle me fit un faible sourire. Je me relevais, la prenant avec moi et la dirigeant dans le salon. Elle se servit un bon verre de vin, qu'elle emmena avec elle sur la terrasse ainsi que son paquet de cigarettes. Je la laissais pendant que je réchauffais la soupe. Elle était pensive, mais moins remplie de chagrin que lorsqu'elle était dans la chambre il y a quelques minutes.

Je mis un peu de soupe dans un bol et lui amenait sur la terrasse. « Merci, » dit-elle doucement. Je m'assis avec elle, prenant un de ces cigarettes pour faire passer le temps.

« Entre toi et Peter, vous allez finir par me les repayer. »

J'allumais la cigarette. « J'obligerais Peter à t'acheter un paquet demain. » Elle me sourit et finit sa soupe pendant que je fumais. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle se leva, mais j'avais déjà placé son bol dans l'évier.

Elle m'enlaça par derrière et me serra. « Merci Jazz. Je crois que je vais aller dormir. » Elle retourna vers sa chambre.

Oh. « Ok, eh bien, euh, je crois… »

« Ramène tes fesses, Whitlock. »

Oui, m'dame.

_PDV Bella_

« Ramène tes fesses, Whitlock. »

Il était à côté de moi en un instant. Je pris sa main et le menait jusqu'à mon lit, tirais les couvertures, et m'allongeait. Il se tint sur une jambe, retirant une botte, puis l'autre, puis s'allongea à côté de moi, drapant son bras autour de ma taille et me collant à lui. « C'est toi qui établis le rythme, » me rappela-t-il.

J'hochais la tête, caressais sa joue, puis m'avançais pour toucher ses lèvres avec les miennes. Si c'était n'importe quel autre mec, j'aurais rigolé et je l'aurais enfourché pour la virée de sa vie. Mais vu qu'il y avait quelque chose d'important qui pesait dans la balance, mon cœur, ma santé mentale, ma vie, ce n'était pas le moment de rigoler. J'avais déjà vécu l'enfer avec le cœur brisé par deux fois je n'étais pas très pressée d'y aller une troisième fois. Non, j'allais être prudente.

La langue de Jasper poussa ma lèvre inférieure et j'entrouvris ma bouche, lui laissant le champ libre. Il avait un goût qui n'était pas de ce monde. Si je pouvais mettre dans le commerce un goût de glace appelée La Bouche de Jasper, je serais une putain de milliardaire et il y aurait tout plein de petits gros qui se dandineraient partout en l'enfournant. C'était bon à ce point.

Il me poussa gentiment sur le dos, s'allongeant au-dessus de moi, sa langue bougeant toujours avec la mienne. Il passa une main sous ma tête, dans mes cheveux, pressant mon visage près du sien. Quand je m'arrêtais finalement pour respirer, il déplaça sa bouche le long de ma mâchoire, se frottant contre mon cou, mon artère, et je pouvais l'entendre murmurer doucement, « Ma Bella, » encore et encore. Il embrassa ma clavicule, descendant son visage un peu plus bas jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve niché entre mes seins. Il retira sa main de ma tête et la descendit pour aller en caresser un, pétrissant ma peau puis bougea pour aller poser sa bouche sur le téton, pinçant et tirant gentiment au-dessus du tissu de mon t-shirt. Je dis son nom en gémissant, entendant un grondement sourd de sa part. Franchement, ses sons ? Pu-tain.

J'avais mes deux mains fermement autour de sa tête, enfilant mes doigts dans ses cheveux, le gardant près de moi alors qu'il changeait de côté pour passer à l'autre sein. Il se releva un peu et écarta mes jambes pour qu'il puisse se mettre entre elles, enroulant ses mains sur chacun de mes genoux et les relevant de chaque côté de lui, puis continua les si bonnes actions qu'il faisait sur ma poitrine. Je gémis une nouvelle fois et il poussa ses hanches sur les miennes, sifflant. Il remit ses lèvres sur mon cou, faisant monter ses mains en-dessous de mon haut. Ses doigts glacés eurent l'effet escompté sur mes seins et ses doigts tiraient et massaient gentiment mes tétons jusqu'à ce qu'ils me fassent presque mal.

Je commençais à déplacer ma bouche le long de son cou, embrassant et goûtant, et à un moment j'utilisais mes dents et effleurait son cou. Il poussa ses hanches brusquement contre moi en faisant un de ses grognements. « Tu joues avec le feu, chérie, » gronda-t-il dans mon oreille. Je l'entourais de mes jambes alors qu'il se poussait une nouvelle fois sur moi, faisant contact avec l'endroit qui le désirait le plus.

Dans un sursaut, j'attachais mes mains dans ses cheveux une nouvelle fois, le forçant à m'embrasser encore. Ses doigts s'aventurèrent au sud, sous l'élastique qui enserrait la taille de mon cycliste, touchant la partie humide qui l'attendait. Un doigt, puis deux, et je ne pouvais plus contrôler mes mouvements, le rencontrant à chaque entrée, son pouce bougeant sur mon bouton de plaisir avec un professionnalisme comme aucun autre. Mes halètements devinrent des gémissements, et lorsqu'il sentit que j'y étais presque, il me chuchota dans l'oreille, « Laisse-toi aller, chérie, » et m'envoya une dose de son propre désir intense. La combinaison de celui-ci en plus du mien et je criais alors que je ressentis les feu d'artifices en moi.

Il s'allongea à côté de moi et m'attira contre lui de nouveau, me donnant des baisers doux le long de ma mâchoire et de mon cou alors que je descendais du septième ciel. « Oh mon Dieu, Jasper, t'étais où pendant le reste de ma vie ? » haletais-je.

Il gloussa, mais, alors que je commençais à tendre les mains vers les boutons de son jean, il m'arrêta. « Non, chérie, ce soir c'était pour toi. Je voulais que tu te sentes bien, et je suis confiant sur le fait d'avoir réussi, alors on se dit que c'est bon, d'accord ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes, tu dois avoir une putain de tente inconfortable qui s'est formée dans ton jean, » protestais-je. Puis je baillais.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Dors, Bella, j'aurais mon tour un autre jour, » dit-il. Il m'embrassa et tira la couverture sur moi. Je me suis endormie presque immédiatement.


	12. Chapter 12

**Une explication détaillée de pourquoi je n'étais pas là à la fin du chapitre, histoire de pas tout gâcher (:**

_Rien ne m'appartient, pas même l'histoire._**  
**

* * *

_PDV Bella_

Je me réveillais, sentant Jasper caressant ma joue. L'aube était presque là. « Jasper ? Umm, il est quelle heure ? »

« Le soleil va bientôt se lever, chérie, je dois rentrer à la maison. Ca va aller ? »

« Ouais, » grommelais-je. « Je dois travailler ce soir, je vais dormir puis rattraper le retard que j'ai sur quelques trucs ici. »

« D'accord, on se voit plus tard. » Il se pencha sur moi et m'embrassa, mais j'ignorais son envie d'approfondir le baiser. « Bella ? » demanda-t-il, un peu inquiet.

« L'haleine, Jazz. Tu ne veux pas avoir affaire à ça. »

Il rigola. « Si tu le dis. A toute, mon cœur. » Il m'embrassa sur le front, puis se leva, attrapa ses bottes et sortit de la chambre. Je me rendormis.

Ce soir-là Jasper revint au bar, occupant une table près de l'extrémité, me regardant pendant que je travaillais. Nos regards se croisèrent de temps en temps, et je lui souriais. Bien que le fait qu'il soit assis là toute la nuit à me regarder aurait dû me fiche la frousse, j'étais vraiment contente qu'il soit là.

Après mon poste, il me reconduisit chez moi et resta une fois de plus, lui permettant de connaître un peu mieux Lara. C'était assez marrant de voir Lara subir « l'effet d'éblouissement » à son tour, étant presque bouche bée lorsqu'il parlait. Mercredi matin, après qu'il soit parti, elle me demanda comment je pouvais tenir une conversation décente avec lui. Je souris, me remémorant une certaine conne qui m'avait posé une question similaire à propos d'un vampire complètement différent.

« Il doit penser que je suis un putain d'idiote, Bella, mais wow, c'est un _dieu _! Alooooors…. Comment c'est ? » Clins d'œil, coups de coudes. Lara, la subtilité à l'état pur.

« En fait, Lara, on a pas vraiment encore été jusque-là. »

Elle me regarda, sidérée. « Il n'est pas gay, dis-moi ? »

« Certainement pas, » grognais-je. « Il est… spécial. Je veux y aller doucement. Je veux pas tout foutre en l'air. »

Lara fit un sourire en coin. « Oh mon dieu, t'es en train de tomber amoureuse de lui ! Le mystérieux Mr. Whitlock apprivoise la Swan sauvage. » Elle avait l'air contente d'elle.

« Va t'faire voir. » grommelais-je, essayant de ne pas sourire mais y échouant misérablement.

« Je suis contente pour toi, Bells. J'espère pour toi que ça va marcher. Tu le mérites. »

Mercredi soir fut une nouvelle soirée avec Jasper de retour au bar, puis chez moi. Il me massa les pieds qui étaient tout endoloris des chaussures à plate-forme que j'avais portées toute la soirée. Nous nous embrassâmes et tînmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre comme la nuit dernière je savais que je serais bientôt prête à passer à la prochaine étape. Prête émotionnellement, tout du moins. Mon vagin avait déjà porté plainte pour cruelle et torture inhabituelles, ayant eu un avant-goût du Mojo Whitlock, et en voulant plus. Mes orteils s'en étiraient de plaisir rien qu'à s'en souvenir. _Bientôt_, pensais-je, consolant mes parties inférieures souffrantes.

Jasper s'éclipsa tôt encore une fois jeudi matin. « A ce soir, » chuchota-t-il, m'embrassant doucement.

J'ouvris difficilement un œil. « Salut, bébé. » murmurais-je, refermant mon œil, mais pas avant d'avoir vu ses lèvres s'étirer. _Syncope_. Je suis vraiment en train de tomber amoureuse de ce connard.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, je faisais un peu de lessive quand j'entendis mon téléphone sonner, m'indiquant que j'avais reçu un sms.

_« E&R sont arrivés plus tôt. Ils viennent avec moi ce soir, j'espère que ça te va. Ils ne sont toujours pas au courant, ça va être marrant. -) JW »_

Woohoo, comme j'ai hâte.

_PDV Jasper_

Je suis arrivé à la maison et pris une douche. Alors que je quittais ma chambre, j'aperçus Peter.

« Je viens d'ouvrir la porte pour Emmett et Rose, ils sont arrivés. »

« Oh merde, ils sont en avance ils devaient pas arriver avant demain. » Soudainement, je m'inquiétais de savoir comment tout cela allait se jouer.

« Ne t'inquiète pas : je ne parlerais pas de Bella. Tu trouveras la bonne façon de leur annoncer la nouvelle. »

« Merci, mec. » lui dis-je en lui donnant une claque sur l'épaule.

Je les entendis se garer et les portes claquer. Quelques secondes plus tard quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Je me dépêchais d'aller l'ouvrir.

« JAZZ ! » cria Emmett, m'encerclant de ses bras, frappant mon dos vivement.

« Salut Em, » dis-je en rigolant. « Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. » Il recula, souriant, et Rose s'avança vers moi, un sourire aux lèvres. Je lui fis un câlin. « Toi aussi Rose, ça fait du bien de vous voir. » Un bras toujours autour de ses épaules, je les conduisis à l'intérieur.

Rose recula d'un pas pour mieux me regarder, elle et Emmett m'observant contentieusement.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. « Alors, j'ai passé le test ? »

Elle sourit à nouveau. « Jasper, t'as l'air heureux. On s'inquiétait tellement pour toi. Je suis contente de voir que le pire semble être passé. » Je pouvais ressentir l'amour filial qu'elle ressentait pour moi.

Emmett me frappa l'épaule. « Ouais mec, t'avais l'air d'une merde la dernière fois qu'on t'as vu. » Je le poussais.

« On dirait que la magnifique vue qu'offre Phoenix était tout pile ce dont Jasper avait besoin. » Je me retournais et lançais un regard furieux à Peter. Char lui enfonça un doigt dans les côtes.

« Vous vous souvenez de Peter et Char ? » Les quatre s'échangèrent des civilités et nous décidâmes d'aller sur la terrasse derrière pour rattraper le temps perdu.

Ils nous racontèrent des anecdotes de leur dernier voyage en Amérique du Sud. Emmett nous fit mourir de rire lorsqu'il nous raconta la première fois qu'il combattit un anaconda, comment il finit par inhaler de l'eau le forçant à libérer le serpent pour qu'il puisse l'évacuer.

Alors que l'après-midi avançait, je commençais à devenir un peu agité. Je n'avais pas parlé à Bella de la journée et elle s'attendait à me voir ce soir. Mon remuement soudain ne passa pas inaperçu.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, mon frère ? T'as l'air un peu tendu. » observa Emmett.

« C'est rien, » je plaquais un sourire sur mon visage, essayant de regagner une apparence calme.

Il fit un sourire en coin. « Je sais ce dont tu as besoin. On doit te faire sortir de cette maison. »

Je souris de l'intérieur, sachant que je n'avais pas passé autant de temps à la maison que ce qu'il ne le pensait.

Rose commença à s'exciter. « Bonne idée, Em ! Allons voir ce que Phoenix nous offre en termes de vie nocturne. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis, Jazz ? »

Avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Peter s'immisça dans la conversation. « Eh, il y a bien un endroit que Jasper fréquente pas mal en ce moment. Tu devrais les y emmener, Jasper. »

Je regardais Peter, mon regard lui lançant des éclairs alors qu'il me faisait un rictus, le salop.

« Yeah ! » cria Emmett. « On y va ! »

Rose était d'accord. « On devrait chasser rapidement avant d'y aller, par contre. »

Je leur indiquais où aller et ils me répondirent qu'ils seraient de retour dans quelques heures.

Je me retournais vers Peter. « Tu es un beau salop. » Char se contenta de rigoler.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, feignant l'ignorance. « T'allais vraiment être capable de pas être avec elle ce soir ? Je t'ai simplement donné l'opportunité parfaite de rencontrer Bella à nouveau. » Il me sourit, tout à fait content de lui.

« Alors, vous venez avec ? »

« Nan, moi et Char avons déjà quelque chose de prévu, » dit-il. Il ne me dit pas quoi et, franchement, je n'avais pas envie de savoir. « Maintenant, va prévenir ta copine que tu ramènes de la compagnie ce soir. Elle sera pas contente si tu la mets devant le fait accompli. »

J'hochais la tête, sachant que sa supposition était tout à fait vraie. Je lui envoyais un sms, essayant de le rendre le plus positif possible et priant pour qu'elle soit d'accord. Un moment après je recevais sa réponse. « _Ok. A ce soir._ » Ça allait.

_PDV Bella_

Je devais l'avouer, j'avais un peu peur. Je ne devrais pas me soucier de ce que cette salope pensait de moi maintenant, et pour la plus grande partie, je m'en foutais. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à entendre sa merde d'arrogante, bousillant ce qu'on avait entre moi et Jazz. Elle pouvait bien avoir un peu aussi dure que du marbre, je trouverais bien un moyen de la découper en morceaux si elle essayait de ruiner ça. Peut-être que je pourrais emprunter le briquet de Jasper sans qu'il ne s'en rendre compte.

Je mis mon pantalon en cuir taille basse couleur chocolat, et le complimentait d'une veste moulante faite de la même matière, avec un décolleté assez profond pour laisser une vue généreuse de ma poitrine, et assez courte pour montrer les abdos que j'avais travaillé super dur pour les conserver. Je complétais cet habit par un collier ras de cou en cuir et une grosse bague en argent que je mis au majeur de la main droite. J'arrangeais mes cheveux pour qu'ils soient ondulés comme si je sortais du lit, mis du noir autour de mes yeux, et un peu de gloss. Une paire d'anneaux en argent aux oreilles, j'enfilais mes bottes à talons et me rendit dans le salon où Lara m'attendait.

« Il était temps, on doit y aller ! » Puis elle me regarda, un sourcil levé. « Y a-t-il une raison particulière pour laquelle tu as l'air bonne à croquer ce soir ? »

« J'ai l'air bonne ? » lui demandais-je. Avoir une seconde opinion avait toujours du bon.

Elle hocha lentement la tête. « Oh oui. »

« Bien, c'est ce que j'espérais, » dis-je. « La sœur et le beau-frère de Jasper sont en ville. Elle est magnifique et une magnifique salope j'avais besoin de me mettre à niveau ce soir. »

« Je dirais bien que tu as réussi. Et par rapport au beau-frère ? »

« C'est un géant, pas moche à regarder, et un gros nounours en peluche. Emmett est super, » je souris, me rendant compte que j'étais pas mal impatiente de le voir.

« Au moins t'as deux personnes dans ton camp contre elle cette salope n'as pas une chance. Maintenant en route. »

On pointa deux minutes avant notre heure et commençait de suite le boulot. L'endroit se rempli assez rapidement et les boissons pleuvaient. Etre occupée empêchait mon esprit d'être aussi anxieux.

Sans même m'en rendre compte, il était 10h30 je levais la tête vers la porte d'entrée, me demandant où était Jasper en même temps qu'il s'approchait du bar. Il avait mis une chemise boutonnée bleu marine, manches retroussées, non rentrée dans un énième jean usé, et ses bottes de cowboy. Je fondis de l'intérieur.

« Salut, » lui dis-je en souriant, et il me fit un sourire en coin, ses yeux noirs. « Ça va ? » lui demandais-je.

Il prit ma main et l'embrassa. « Eh bien, Miss Swan, vous et votre tenue me coûte toute la contenue que je possède pour ne pas vous allonger sur ce bar et faire des choses pas très catholiques avec vous, au diable les témoins. Et il y a un accord émotionnel dans cette pièce que je ne suis pas le seul à ressentir ce désir, un fait qui me rend d'autant plus jaloux. »

Je fis un sourire en coin. « Merci bien pour cette image. Alors, où sont-ils ? »

« Je les ai fait asseoir à ma table habituelle, je leur ai dit que j'allais aller nous chercher à boire. Je me demandais si ça t'embêtais de… » Il fit glisser un billet de cent dollars sur le bar.

Je pouffais. « Eh bien, ça va faire une de ces bonnes première impression ou une seconde impression, techniquement, je suppose, non ? » Je pris l'argent et lui fit un clin d'œil.

Il mit ses lèvres comme pour faire un baiser. « Je te vois après, » dit-il, retournant vers sa table.

J'enfournais le billet dans le bocal, me fit mon shooter de Cuervo, puis m'en fis un autre. « Hé, Pete, » J'appelais le DJ. « Mets nous un Aerosmith. » Il me fit oui de la tête alors que je faisais sonner la cloche. C'est parti.

_PDV Jasper_

« Wow, Jasper ! Y'a du monde ! Je suis impressionné que tu sois un habitué d'un endroit aussi rempli d'humain saouls et en chaleur. » Rose inspectait l'endroit alors que je les rejoignais à la table. Elle-même attirait quelques regards.

« Ouais, mec, y'a pas mal de beaux spécimens ici aussi, » dit Emmett en regardant admirativement la petite serveuse rousse qui posait un pichet de bière et trois verres sur notre table. Elle fit un d'œil à Emmett. « Je crois que je comprends pourquoi t'es attiré ici. Aïe ! » Rose le frappa derrière la tête. La serveuse sursauta et s'empressa de partir.

Je souris. Ces deux ne changeront jamais. A ce moment-là, j'entendis la cloche sonner près du bar.

« C'est quoi ce truc ? » demanda Rose, détournant son regard vers le bar. « Pourquoi y'a ça ? »

« Tu verras. » dis-je alors que je m'installais sur ma chaise, prêt à voir le spectacle à la fois au bar et à côté de moi.

Les premières notes de « Sweet Emotion » commencèrent. Je gloussais, comprenant l'ironie du tout. Bella monta sur le bar, rejointe de chaque côté par une fille. « Oh, ouais ! Ça commence à devenir intéressant. » s'exclama Emmett, satisfait. Rose lui donna un coup vif sur le côté. « Aïe, Rose ! Merde ! »

« Idiot. » marmonna-t-elle.

Mes yeux étaient fixés sur Bella. Ayant la possibilité de voir son habit complet, de cette magnifique petite veste au pantalon dont on dirait qu'il était cousu sur elle, cela attisa mon second, et je m'ajustais rapidement.

Je regardais Rose et Emmett qui regardaient maintenant eux aussi le joli spécimen faisant onduler ses hanches au milieu du bar. Je ressentis leur reconnaissance simultanée, suivie par du choc. Ils sursautèrent, leur bouche s'ouvrant en grand.

« Putain de merde ! » « C'est bien… » bredouillèrent-il en même temps.

Je gloussais à nouveau. « Ouep. » Ils se retournèrent tous les deux pour me regarder, les yeux grands ouverts, puis retournèrent leur attention sur le bar. Bella avait les bras autour de Lara, les deux remuant leurs hanches délicieusement. Elle regarda notre table, croisant un regard et me faisant un clin d'œil, mordillant sa lèvre. Mmph.

Emmett et Rose sursautèrent une nouvelle fois, arrachant leurs yeux de la scène pour me regarder, bouche bée. « Attends un peu. Toi et Bells ? Vous sortez ensemble ? » s'écria Emmett, étonné. Je lui souris, haussant les épaules.

Rosalie ne disait plus un mot, bougeant ses yeux pour regarder encore Bella. Elle ne ressentait toujours pas autre chose que du choc. Emmett continuait de fixer Bella, ses émotions passant du choc à la joie, puis, alors qu'elle se baisser pour montrer à la foule ses fesses moulée dans ce pantalon en cuir, je sentis plus d'un soupçon de désir. Je le vais un sourcil en sa direction. « Vraiment, Emmett ? » La culpabilité s'insinua en lui.

« Wow, je sais ? La p'tite sœur est putain de bonne, Jazz ! Je veux dire, elle a toujours été plutôt mignonne, mais là… _wow._ »

« Ouais, je sais. » acquiesçais-je. Nous regardâmes les filles faire leur show, Bella et Lara étaient bien sûr les stars du spectacle, ça c'était évident. Lorsqu'elles se donnèrent un petit baiser vers la fin, la foule devint folle, miaulant et applaudissant le niveau de désir dans la pièce en devint presque inconfortable pour moi pendant une minute. Finalement, la chanson se termina et Bella descendit du bar alors que la foule continuait de crier. Elle se fit ensuite envahir par des gens lui donnant de l'argent en guise de pourboire et pour commander à boire.

Rose pivota sa tête vers moi, les yeux plissés. « C'est quoi de cette merde, Jazz ? »

Emmett posa une main sur son bras. « Allons, Rosie… »

« Tais-toi, Emmett ! Franchement, Jasper ! Bella ? Et exactement quand est-ce que tu comptais nous le dire ? »

Je levais les yeux au ciel. « Maintenant, évidemment. Je pensais que ça serait mieux si vous la voyez de vos propre yeux avant des mots n'auraient pu décrire _ça_, » je fis un geste vers le bar « en lui faisant justice. Comme vous pouvez le voir, Bella est… eh bien, elle n'est plus la fille que vous connaissiez. Elle est magnifique, » finissais-je doucement, regardant ma femme qui jetait des coups d'œil nerveux en notre direction pendant qu'elle honorait ses commandes. Je lui souris et lui fit un clin d'œil et elle sourit en retour. Magnifique.

Rose rigola amèrement. « Oh, _je_ comprends maintenant. C'est de mieux en mieux. En plus de passer du bon temps avec l'ex de ton frère, t'es putain de tombé _amoureux_ d'elle ! Tu te fous de moi ? »

« Et en putain de quoi ça te concerne s'il l'est, Rosalie ? » Bella marcha vers la table, entendant la fin de la tirade de Rose.

« BELLS ! » cria Emmett, se levant, l'attirant contre lui et la serrant fort dans ses bras. Elle poussa des cris perçants alors qu'il la soulevait du sol, puis sursauta, le frappant sur l'épaule. « Merde ! Peut. Plus. Respirer ! »

« Ouuuups, désolée ! » Il la reposa à terre.

Bella indiqua d'un geste que tout allait bien à Travis, qui était venu pour voir ce qu'il se passait. « C'est bon, Travis. » Elle se retourna vers Emmett, se perchant sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser sa joue. Il rayonna. « Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir. »

Elle se tourna vers Rose, qui s'était levée et lui faisait face, les bras croisés, essayant de l'intimider. Cette fois-ci, Bella ne mordit pas à l'hameçon. « Quant à toi, putain, n'_ose_ même pas engueuler Jasper pour ça ! S'il est heureux, qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? Si j'ai bien compris, ces derniers mois ont été merdiques pour lui jusqu'à maintenant. Maintenant qu'il va mieux tu veux venir et foutre tout ça en l'air ? Va te faire, Rosalie ! T'as un problème, tu l'as avec _moi_. Ouais, je sais que tu me détestes, je m'en fous j'ai l'habitude et je broncherais pas, alors vas-y. Mais, putain, laisse le tranquille. »

Les yeux de Roses s'écarquillèrent à la tirade de Bella pendant qu'Emmett la fixait de nouveau, la mâchoire pendante.

Belle se tourna vers mieux, posant sa main sur ma joue. « Je dois retourner travailler on se voit après. » Elle mit ses mains sur mon visage et m'embrassa.

J'enroulais un bras autour de sa taille, remontant l'autre main pour aller caresser ses boucles noisettes et caramel, collant son corps contre le mien et, la faisant un peu basculer en arrière, l'embrassait bien en profondeur. Me reculant un peu, je frottais son nez contre le mien. « Je t'aime, » chuchotais-je.

Elle sourit et me caressa la joue alors que je la laissais partir. Elle n'a pas dit les mots, mais les émotions venant d'elle m'indiquait qu'elle était proche de ressentir la même chose. Très proche.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Emmett. « A plus, Emmett. » Pis elle regarda à peine Rose, la détaillant de la tête aux pieds avec mépris. « Rosalie. » Puis elle se tourna et marcha en direction du bar. Et oui, j'ai regardé ses fesses jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne soient plus visibles. Je suis quasiment sure qu'Emmett fit de même.

Rose se retourna doucement et s'assit à la table. Son visage était un masque composé. Emmett et moi la regardâmes il était un peu inquiet de ce que serait la réaction de Rose par rapport à ce que Bella lui avait dit. J'étais un peu anxieux moi-même jusqu'à ce que je sente que sa surprise et sa colère laissaient doucement place à une autre émotion : le respect. Je me détendis.

* * *

Alors, déjà, je tenais à m'excuser. J'avais promis un rythme un peu plus rapide que ce que j'avais fait depuis septembre, et je n'ai pas réussir à ternir ma promesse... La raison pour cela est très simple, et la même qu'avant : les cours. Au moment où j'ai posté le chapitre 11, je pensais que les choses allaient aller un peu plus doucement. Et je me suis trompée sur tout la ligne. J'ai enchaîné exam' sur exam', et je m'en sortais plus niveau temps libre... Inutile de préciser que j'ai fais passer d'autres choses que je jugeais plus importantes avant cette traduction. Cela étant, **je n'abandonne pas la traduction**. Ces derniers jours, j'ai eu des reviews où les gens se demandaient si cela était le cas, mais non!

Bonne nouvelle : Je suis maintenant en vacances. Mais en grandes vacances. En gros, je n'ai pas plus cours jusqu'à septembre prochain. Vu qu'on est mi-avril, ça me laisse amplement le temps d'avancer dans cette traduction, et de pouvoir poster à nouveau relativement régulièrement!

Aussi: je sais que j'avais demandé si quelqu'un était intéressé(e) pour devenir Beta de cette traduction. J'ai reçu quelques reviews, mais je vous avouerais que je ne me suis pas plus attardée que ça. Si les gens qui m'avaient envoyé une review pouvaient à nouveau se manifester, je leur en serais reconnaissante ( de plus, quelqu'un m'a envoyé une review sans compte sur et je n'ai pas pu recevoir l'adresse mail indiqué, le site masquant automatiquement l'adresse. La prochaine fois, si tu pouvais l'écrire avec des espaces, ça marcherait (: ) =D

Un grand merci à tout ceux qui continuent de suivre cette traduction malgré le temps que je mets à poster!


	13. Chapter 13

Me revoilà ! Désolée, je vous ai fait attendre un peu plus longtemps que prévu mais maintenant, j'aurais beaucoup plus de temps devant moi pour traduire, donc l'attente va être certainement moins longue que ces derniers mois...

Je suis toujours à la recherche d'un/une bêta, si ça intéresse quelqu'un...

Une dernière info: j'ai posté hier sur le site une One-Shot sur Angela, intitulée _No one ever sait it would be this hard_. Si ça vous intéresse, allez jeter un coup d'oeil =)

_Rien ne m'appartient, pas même l'histoire._

* * *

_PDV Jasper_

Rosalie resta assise en silence encore un moment. Elle s'exprima enfin. « Huh. Eh bien, c'était intéressant. » Elle me jeta un coup d'œil. « Depuis combien de temps ? » Elle n'était plus en colère, simplement curieuse.

J'eus la décence de prendre un air penaud. « Une semaine. »

« Une semaine. » répéta-t-elle. « Comment peux-tu être si sûr… »

Je l'interrompis. « Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de quelque chose dans toute mon existence. »

« Et tu fais quoi d'Edward ? » Elle posa la question à un million de dollar.

« Qu'en faire ? » demandais-je avec désinvolture.

« Jazz, mon frère, il l'aime toujours. » dit doucement Emmett.

Merde, j'en avais peur. « Comment tu le sais ? » Je savais que j'étais obstiné. Emmett me regarda comme l'idiot que j'étais en train de devenir.

« Tu te fous de moi ? Tu crois qu'on parle de qui, là ? Il est revenu à la maison juste un peu moins malheureux qu'il ne l'était quand il est parti. Toujours en train de broyer du noir, de se cacher dans sa chambre, ou putain, en train de jouer ses airs mélancoliques sur son piano, j'aurais voulu m'ouvrir les veines si ça avait été possible ! Ca a joué beaucoup dans la raison de notre voyage on devait partir de là-bas. »

Je soupirais. « Ecoute, j'ai mal pour Edward, vraiment. Mais sa décision de l'abandonner à mis en marche une putain de suite d'événements dans sa vie comme dans la mienne. Maintenant, en prenant en compte que ces événements m'ont amené à tomber amoureux d'elle, ça me convient. Mais elle a subi pas mal de putain de choses qui ont changé sa vie à jamais. Alors fous-lui un peu la paix, Rose. » Je finis en regardant intensément ma sœur, qui me regardait, jeta un coup d'œil à Bella au bar, puis me regarda à nouveau et hocha la tête d'un air contrarié. « J'essayerais. »

« Merci. »

Elle baissa les yeux vers la table, jouant avec le bord de son verre de bière, puis annonça soudainement, « Je reviens dans un instant. » Elle se leva, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage, mais ses émotions n'arboraient aucune mauvaises intentions alors je la laissais faire alors qu'elle avançait vers le bar.

Je tournais la tête vers Emmett, qui me regarda simplement, haussa les sourcils puis les épaules.

_PDV Bella_

Je vais juste de finir mon verre, le reposant alors que Rosalie s'approchait du bar, rejetant en arrière ses longs cheveux blonds, remettant en place la chemise de paysanne fine à manche en-dessous de l'épaule qu'elle portait avec un jean délavé moulant, comme si elle sortait tout droit d'une édition du magazine Maxim. Des bouches s'ouvrirent alors qu'elle traversait la foule. « Quoi ? » demandais-je.

Elle me regarda, essayant manifestement de ne pas se moquer. « Ecoute, j'ai dit à Jazz que je te laisserais une chance, et je le ferais. »

Je levais les yeux au ciel. « Eh bien ne t'attends pas à ce que je me répande en remerciements parce que tu décides ne pas te comporter comme une véritable salope. »

Elle plissa les yeux. « Tu marques sûrement un point, sachant que tu joues déjà très bien ce rôle. »

J'ouvris la bouche pour lui dire d'aller se faire voir encore une fois, quand un étudiant du genre armoire à glace saoul arriva à côté de nous. « J'allais de donner cent dollars pour que toi et les filles dansent encore une fois, » dit-il en articulant mal, « mais tu sais quoi je t'en donne le double à partager entre toi et ta copine si vous vous embrassez pour moi. » J'avais ce genre de trou du cul une fois par semaine sur le dos.

Rosalie et moi nous regardâmes puis nous tournâmes vers lui. « VAS T'FAIRE ! » nous lui criâmes, en même temps.

Il nous fusilla du regard et rangea le billet dans sa poche. « Merci pour rien, putain de chattes en chaleur. »

J'ai craqué et, avant même que je ne me rende compte de ce qu'il se passait, je lui fis un crochet du droit, le faisant tomber sur les fesses. Rose sursauta.

« Travis ! » criais-je. Il arriva en bousculant les gens, Jasper et Emmett à ses côtés une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux. Je levais une main pour les retenir. Ils s'arrêtèrent, faisant état de la situation. Les yeux de Jasper se fixèrent sur ma main maintenant sensible que je secouais. J'allais souffrir demain, mais ce salaud l'avait cherché. Même si mon langage n'était pas des plus polis, je haïssais le mot en c et quiconque m'appelant par ce nom gagne la chance d'y perdre des dents.

Travis ramassa Baraqué. « Ce mec te fait des ennuis, Bells ? » demanda-t-il.

« Fous ce petit merdeux dehors » dis-je rageusement.

Mr. l'étudiant s'énerva. « Quoi ? » s'exclama-t-il, tout en frottant sa mâchoire. Je l'avais frappé avec ma bague une vilaine marque était en train d'y apparaître. Bien. « Mais j'ai rien fait, cette salope m'a frappé, putain ! » Je vis Jasper se figer et ses yeux devenir noir corbeau. Ceux d'Emmett étaient presque aussi foncés et il contractait ses muscles, attendant simplement un signal pour qu'il puisse nettoyer le sol avec ce gars. Ça allait être super d'avoir à nouveau mon grand frère dans les parages.

Travis commença à faire reculer l'étudiant, lorsque ce salaud se défit de son emprise et se précipita vers le bar. « Tu veux te battre comme un homme, p'tite pute ? Alors vas-y ! » Il mit son poing en arrière comme pour me frapper. En un éclair, avant même que Travis n'ait pu faire un mouvement, Rose attrapa son poing en plein milieu de son geste et le tordit, brisant les os de sa main et son poignet. L'étudiant cria de douleur. Emmett était de l'autre côté, soufflant sur son cou, et ressemblant en tout point au putain de monstre dangereux qu'il était. Jasper était… eh bien je ne pouvais pas voir le visage de Jasper parce que tout ce que je pouvais voir était l'arrière de sa tête. En un clin d'œil, il s'était mis entre moi et l'étudiant, rigide comme une planche et tendu, prêt à frapper. Je pouvais l'entendre grogner. Cela pouvait se finir sur une très mauvaise note.

Je touchais son dos doucement, et chuchotais, « Jazz, c'est bon. »

« _C'est putain de pas bon du tout, Bella !_ » siffla-t-il. Oh là là.

Travis, qui s'était avancé pour essayer de faire sortir l'étudiant, ravala sa salive et recula d'un pas. Je n'avais jamais vu Travis reculer devant quelque chose, alors je ne pouvais qu'imaginer à quoi ressembler le visage de Jasper en cet instant.

« Jazz, » recommençais-je. « Laisse Travis le faire sortir d'ici. »

Il ne bougea pas. « S'il te plaît, bébé, » chuchotais-je, frottant doucement son dos. Il ne se détendit qu'un peu et détourna son regard de l'étudiant, donc la main était toujours coincée dans celle de Rose. Il criait toujours et s'était pissé dessus. Si je n'avais pas aussi peur que Jasper allait trancher la gorge de ce salaud avec ses dents à tout moment, je l'aurais carrément montré du doigt et me serais moqué de lui.

« Fais sortir ce salaud d'ici avant que je ne le tue, » dit Jasper sans émotion. Emmett se décala pour laisser Travis le prendre, et Rosa lâcha sa main mutilée. Les deux le fusillaient encore du regard.

Travis le pris par le bras qui n'était pas blessé et l'emmena vers la sortie. Il s'arrêta et me regarda. « Ca va aller ? »

J'hochais la tête. « Juste, fous le dehors, s'il te plaît. » Avant que mon petit ami ne le mange.

Emmett regarda Travis emmener le garçon, prenant la main de Rosalie. « Ça va, Bells ? » demanda-t-il.

J'hochais à nouveau la tête. « C'est certainement pas le premier trou duc' auquel j'ai eu affaire, et je suis sûre qu'il ne sera pas le dernier. » A mes mots, Jasper se tendit à nouveau, la mâchoire contractée, regardant à terre.

« Comment va la main, Bella ? » demanda Rose. Je la serrais et la desserrais, en essayant de ne pas grimacer. Jasper siffla, je savais donc que je ne l'avais pas convaincu. « Ça va. »

Elle sourit. « T'as un bon crochet du droit, tu sais. » Je souris en retour et lui hochais la tête. « Ouais, je sais. »

Emmett fit un rictus. « Bells est une dure à cuire, maintenant. »

Rosalie jeta un coup d'œil à la statue encore bien énervée de Jasper, et tira Emmett vers elle. « Laissons-lui une minute. A toute, Bella. » J'hochais la tête et les regardais partir.

Je perçus du mouvement du coin de l'œil Lara m'avait remplacée au bar pendant que le drame se déroulait. Elle couvrait toujours mes arrières. Elle me jeta un coup d'œil inquiet. « _Je vais bien,_ » lui dis-je silencieusement. Elle hocha la tête, ses lèvres pincées, et fis un geste de la tête vers Jasper. « _Et lui ?_ » répondit-elle. J'haussais les épaules.

« Donne-moi une seconde, ok ? » Elle hocha à nouveau la tête.

Je me dépêchais de faire le tour du bar, prenant doucement la main de Jasper. « Jazz, chéri, vient avec moi. » Il me suivit silencieusement dans l'allée ou nous nous sommes parlés la première fois il y a tout juste une semaine. C'était dur à croire, on aurait dit que des mois s'étaient écoulés.

Lui faisant face, je me rapprochais de lui et je l'enlaçais lentement, le serrant contre moi le plus fort possible. Au bout d'un moment, il se détendit, ses bras me serrant encore plus fort.

« Tu ne sais pas à quel point je voulais déchirer ce salaud en morceaux, Bella. » dit-il doucement.

« Je crois que je sais, » murmurais-je collée à son torse. « En prenant en compte le fait que tu foutais la trouille à Travis, qui n'a peur de personne, je suis à peu près certaine que tu ne plaisantais pas. »

Il grogna. « Comment ce petit morveux _ose_ s'approcher de toi comme ça, et essayer de te frapper ? » Il se recula, l'expression sur son visage plus féroce et létal que je n'ai jamais vue, ses yeux noirs, effrayant. Je me rendis compte que je regardais maintenant le Major Whitlock, la créature la plus dangereuse que le monde vampirique connaisse. J'eus un frisson.

« Je vais le retrouver, tu sais. » dit-il du même ton étrangement calme mais menaçant. Je n'avais aucun de putain de doutes qu'il allait le faire.

J'avais le sentiment qu'il fallait que je procède doucement, n'ayant encore jamais eu affaire à cet aspect de sa personnalité. « Bien que j'apprécie le sentiment, Jazz, chéri, je vais te demander de ne pas le faire, d'accord ? Laisse tomber. »

La façon dont il m'a regardé m'indiqua que ce n'était probablement pas la meilleure chose à dire. « _Laisse tomber ?_ Négatif. Putain d'inacceptable. Je _ne_ _laisserais pas_ ma moitié se faire traiter ainsi. Tu dois être traitée avec le plus grand des respects, et ceux qui ne le font pas auront à répondre de leurs actions à _moi_. »

« Ta _quoi _? » demandais-je, un peu surprise par son choix de mots.

Son visage s'adouci un peu, se rendant compte de son admission mais l'assumant tout de même. « Ma moitié. Toi. Tu es _à moi_. Je ne veux pas prendre la décision pour toi, mais c'est juste les choses telles qu'elles sont. Tu es tout pour moi Bella, maintenant et pour toujours, et je suis un salaud jaloux, égoïste et trop protecteur. Tant qu'à faire, on a qu'à en parler maintenant. Et si un quelconque homme, créature, ou putain de n'importe quoi d'autre tente de te blesser, ça sera la _dernière_ chose qu'ils feront. »

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, alors je l'ai embrassé. Parce que, franchement ? C'était la meilleure, et la plus belle chose que quelqu'un m'ait jamais dite. Et il a dit _pour toujours_. Comme 'toujours' toujours ? Je me suis rendue compte que j'espérais qu'il pensait ce qu'il avait dit. On dirait qu'il pensait chaque putain de mot qu'il avait dit. Il m'attrapa, mit mes jambes autour de sa taille, et me colla contre le mur de l'allée, s'emparant de ma bouche et mon cœur. Il déplaça sa bouche sur mon cou, déposant des baisers le long de celui-ci. « _A moi_. » grogna-t-il.

« A toi. » soupirais-je.

Il s'arrêta et se recula un peu, ses yeux noirs comme s'ils pouvaient voir mon âme. « A moi. » Ce n'était pas une suggestion, c'était un putain de fait et pas un dont on pouvait en débattre. Non pas que j'allais en débattre pas parce qu'il n'était clairement pas d'humeur à plaisanter, mais parce qu'il avait raison.

Je croisais son regard et hochais la tête. « A toi, » confirmais-je.

Il pencha la tête et m'embrassa à nouveau avec une ferveur retrouvée, et j'attrapais ses boucles rebelles fermement avec les deux mains, maintenant son visage collé au mien. Il m'embrassa le long de mon cou, frottant ses hanches aux miennes.

« Oh Jasper » m'exclamais-je. Briques après briques, mon mur se brisait.

« Je te prendrais, » murmura-t-il dans mon cou, se frottant encore à moi. Une fois de plus, ce n'étais pas une suggestion. Ce n'était qu'un moyen de me prévenir ce n'était plus « si », mais « quand ».

« Bientôt, » promis-je, et remonta son visage pour que je puisse l'embrasser encore. « Mais pas dans l'allée. C'est dégueulasse. » Et je l'embrassais encore un peu.

Soudainement sa bouche s'arrêta de bouger, et je sentis ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire contre ma bouche. Il me reposa à terre, ses yeux retournèrent à leur couleur ambrée naturelle, ses lèvres en un rictus quand il me vit vaciller un peu. Connard.

« Je dois retourner travailler, Jazz. » Il hocha la tête. Je savais qu'il ne me quitterait pas des yeux le reste de mon tour, si ce n'est le reste de la nuit. « Vous devriez tous venir chez moi ce soir. »

Ses yeux s'embrasèrent. « Je suis assez sûr que je vous veux pour moi tout seul ce soir, Miss Swan. »

Je souris. « Alors on dira à Emmett et Rosalie de partir. » Je le repoussais pour que je puisse ouvrir la porte. « Allez viens, Cowboy. » Je pris sa main, mais avant que nous puissions entrer, je m'arrêtais et posais une main sur son torse. « Jazz ? »

Il baissa la tête vers moi. « Mmm ? »

Je cassais encore quelques briques. « Je t'aime aussi. »


	14. Chapter 14

Coucou ! Désolée pour cette attente, mais j'ai eu quelques petits soucis et je vais vous avouer que j'ai un peu pêché sur la scène que tout le monde attend ! Et oui, traduire une telle scène, c'est pas si facile qu'on ne le pense !

Un grand merci à Galswinthe, qui est maintenant Beta de cette traduction ! Comme je te le disais, il y a pas mal de trucs pour lesquels je serais passé à côté, deux paires d'yeux valent mieux qu'une !

_Rien ne m'appartient, pas même l'histoire._

* * *

_PDV Jasper_

Durant le reste du poste de Bella, nous nous assîmes à une table un peu plus proche du bar. Je ne voulais pas quitter Bella des yeux. Je m'étais enfin calmé de façon à pouvoir tenir une conversation, bien que mes pensées eussent été accaparées par ce qui venait de se passer dans l'allée. Elle m'avait calmé en me parlant, quelque chose que personne à par Alice n'avait réussi à faire et, franchement, Alice avait souvent un peu trop peur de moi pour me faire face lorsque j'étais dans cet état d'esprit. Bella m'a atteint au-delà de la noirceur qui menaçait de m'engloutir et m'a ramené à elle. Elle savait ce qu'il fallait me dire, comment il fallait me toucher, pour me ramener vers elle.

Après que nous nous fûmes installés à notre nouvelle table, Rose retourna au bar lui donner un autre pourboire pour qu'elle et les filles fassent une autre danse, s'arrêtant au DJ pour lui demander de mettre « _So What_ » de P!nk. Elle applaudit et acclama Bella et les filles qui dansaient avec la foule, et à chaque fois que P!nk chantait à propos de commencer une bagarre, Rose criait « YEAH ! ». Même Emmett était surpris devant l'enthousiasme soudain de Rose. Mais je savais que Rose avait changé d'avis à propos de Bella. Cela avait commencé quand Bella l'avait défendue, mais lorsqu'elle a frappé ce salaud au bar, cela avait officialisé les choses. Leur lien avait été créé par un bottage de fesses.

Une fois que le bar fut fermé, nous décidâmes d'aller à l'appartement de Bella comme elle l'avait suggéré, vu que Lara avait décidé de rester chez son copain pour la soirée. A mon étonnement, Bella choisit de monter à l'arrière avec Rose, donnant la place de passager à Emmett. Je regardais par le rétroviseur pendant que Bella racontait à Rose comment elle avait remis à leur place de précédents fous furieux depuis qu'elle avait commencé à travailler au bar. J'agrippais le volant, essayant de contenir ma colère qui faisait à nouveau surface, en entendant les histoires de ces connards pinceurs de fesses auxquels elle avait eu affaire. C'était une putain de bonne chose qu'elle ne travaillait plus comme serveuse ou elle aurait quitté son job dès demain. Au point où en étaient les choses, je me demandais quand est-ce que j'arriverais à la convaincre d'arrêter de travailler dans ce putain de bar ? Ce n'est pas comme si elle devait travailler, vu qu'elle était avec moi maintenant l'argent n'était certainement pas un problème pour moi. Il y avait tellement de choses dont on devait parler, nous-

Je fus soudainement éjecté de mes pensées par le son d'Emmett en train de rapper sur Kid Rock, « …to my homies in the county in cell block 6! ». Il avait apparemment branché son iPod sur le port USB de la voiture.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu chantes, putain ? » Bawita-quelque chose ? Rose et Bella bougeaient maintenant leur tête d'avant en arrière, remuant leurs cheveux et chantant : « Banga-bang diggy diggy! »

Rigolant et secouant la tête à la folie qui se déroulait autour de moi, je me garais à la place de Lara.

Bella et Rose sortirent par la porte arrière qu'Emmett avait ouverte pour elles et marchèrent en dansant jusqu'à la porte de son appartement, remuant leur fesses et leurs cheveux, en chantant encore ce refrain. Bella ouvrit la porte et la poussa complètement.

« Bienvenue chez vous, mes salauds ! Je reviens, » annonça-t-elle, puis se dirigea vers sa chambre, pour se changer supposais-je. Dommage, parce que le pantalon en cuir qu'elle portait était quelque chose à voir. Je mourrais d'envie de la suivre et de verrouiller la porte derrière moi, mais j'avais le sentiment que cela n'allait pas être pour ce soir.

Emmett commença à bidouiller la radio de Bella, nous mettant du son. _Boston_. Ah ouais, c'est bien mieux.

« Putain Emmett, baisse le son, il est presque 3h du mat' ! J'vais avoir les voisins sur le dos ! » siffla Bella. Elle sortit de sa chambre avec ses cheveux rassemblés en une queue de cheval, un débardeur militaire (sans soutien-gorge encore une fois, oui m'dame), et un petit short. Je traversais la pièce en un instant, la prenant dans mes bras, laissant tomber mes mains sur chacune de ses appétissantes fesses et les serrant.

« Major ! On a des invités ! » s'exclama-t-elle en rigolant. Elle savait exactement quel effet elle avait sur moi.

« On peut leur demander de partir. » grognais-je dans son oreille, faisant courir le bout de ma langue contre son cartilage sensible. Elle frissonna et je pouvais sentir son envie. Malheureusement, Rose et Emmett le pouvaient aussi.

« Whoa ! » cria Emmett, tournant rapidement la tête dans notre direction. L'épitome du tact, mon frère. Rose marcha à grand pas vers nous, « Ok, vous arrêtez vos conneries tout de suite, vous deux. Bella et moi avons beaucoup de choses à rattraper. »

« Ah bon ? » demanda Bella alors que Rose prit sa main et la tira hors de ma portée. Je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord avec Bella ce n'était pas du tout un comportement normal pour Rose, en ce qui concernait Bella en tout cas. Je lui grognais dessus discrètement, pas très heureux qu'elle éloigne ma Bella de moi.

« Oh, arrête ça, Jazz. » dit-elle alors qu'elle menait Bella vers la cuisine.

Bella me sourit par-dessus son épaule. « Un peu autoritaire, non ? »

« Qui est-ce que tu appelles autoritaire ? »

« Toi, p'tite conne ! J'ai besoin d'un verre. »

Je secouais la tête à nouveau, les laissant un peu de temps à deux pendant que je rejoignis Emmett sur le canapé.

_PDV Bella_

C'est marrant comment le fait de se rassembler pour botter les fesses d'un mec peut rapprocher deux personnes. En un coup de poing, Rosalie – « _Merde, Bella, appelle-moi Rose, Rosalie ça fait tellement coincée_ » – Hale était ma nouvelle meilleure amie. En fait, elle était plutôt sympa une fois qu'elle abandonnait la rengaine de la salope glaciale. Elle me fournissait aussi une distraction pour m'empêcher de trop penser à ce qui s'était passé entre Jazz et moi.

J'étais encore en train de me remettre des déclarations que l'on s'était faites le fait qu'il m'avait déclarée comme lui appartenant et le fait que, étrangement, ça ne me dérangeait pas du tout. Il y avait beaucoup de choses dont on devait parler, tellement de choses étaient arrivées si vite, mais j'avais le cerveau grillé ce soir j'avais besoin de décompresser. Et ce soir j'avais décidé que je le ferais avec _mas_***** tequila. _Oh, c'est dommage qu'il soit si tard, j'aurais carrément pu mettre du Sammy Hagar !_

Décidant que ce soir était une sorte de célébration, je sortis une bouteille de Patron Silver. Pas besoin de sel ou de citron, ça passe tout seul. J'en versais un peu dans un shooter, pris mon paquet de clopes, et indiquais à Rose de s'asseoir avec moi.

Je m'assis et levais mon verre pour porter un toast : « Aux coups de poing envoyés aux imbéciles qui les font pleurer, » et pris une gorgée.

Elle me sourit alors que je posais le verre et allumais ma cigarette. « Puis-je ? » demanda-t-elle en montrant le verre. Je savais que les vampires ne buvaient pas ce genre de merde. Je soufflais la fumée et dit en souriant, « Fais-toi plaisir. »

Elle prit le verre et m'imita. « Aux secondes chances, et aux amitiés forgées en faisant souffrir les autres. » puis prit une gorgée. Magnifique. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'étouffe et qu'elle crache.

« Hé salope, c'est de la bonne marchandise ! Cracher du Patron sur ma terrasse. Franchement, tu gâches ma fête. »

Elle fit un sourire en guise d'excuse. « Désolée, je ne pensais pas que ça allait me dégoûter à ce point. _Beurk_. Je suis sincère, par contre. »

Je plissais les yeux, la cigarette pendant sur mes lèvres. « Ah, Rose, deviens toute mièvre. Tu vas ruiner ta réputation de salope trancheuse de gorges. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et me donna un coup sur la jambe avec son orteil à la manucure rouge parfaite. « Laisse tomber, salope. J'essaye d'être sérieuse, là. »

Je hochais la tête. « Fais donc. »

« Je suis une salope. Je ne le nie pas, et souvent j'en suis plutôt fière. Cependant, j'ai vraiment été dégueulasse envers toi, et j'aimerais m'excuser de cela. Je n'aime pas ne pas être au centre de l'attention et je n'aime pas le changement. Tu as amené ces deux choses-là dans mon monde et je t'en ai voulu. Je pensais qu'Edward était idiot de se rapprocher de toi, et que tu étais idiote de vouloir laisser tomber ta précieuse vie, et toutes les opportunités qu'elle pouvait t'offrir, afin d'être avec un mec dont on avait l'impression qu'il voulait t'étouffer. En voyant ce que tu es maintenant, je ne crois pas que tu serais restée heureuse en étant avec Edward. »

Je pris une nouvelle gorgée de Patron. « Peut-être, peut-être pas. Il y a des circonstances dans ma vie qui m'ont transformée en la superbe dure à cuire assise à côté de toi. Je ne sais pas quel genre de personne j'aurais été s'il était resté avec moi. »

« Certainement pas aussi putain de marrante que tu es. Est-ce que je peux en savoir plus sur ces circonstances dont tu parles ? »

Je fis une pause, écrasant ma cigarette. « Est-ce que je peux te faire la version courte ? J'ai pas vraiment le courage de te raconter tout en détail, ce soir. » Elle hocha la tête.

Vingt-cinq minutes plus tard, mon verre était vide et j'étais assise sur les genoux de Rose avec mes bras autour d'elle, caressant ses cheveux alors qu'elle reprenait ses esprits. Entendre mon histoire avec Jake, ma grossesse, et ma décision d'abandonner Tyler, ça l'avait profondément touchée. Elle m'avait raconté sa propre version écourtée de ce qu'il lui était arrivé avant qu'elle soit changée en vampire, et que la seule chose qu'elle ait jamais désiré et qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir était d'être mère. »

« Oh Bella, » dit-elle en sanglotant, « je ne peux pas imaginer – je n'arrive pas à – Rah ! Je suis tellement, tellement désolée. »

Je me penchais, collant ma joue à la sienne. « Chh, Rose, ça va. Je vais bien, maintenant. Bien sûr que c'était dur j'ai encore du mal, mais il est avec son père et une mère qui l'aime comme si c'était son propre enfant, et il est si heureux et en bonne santé. C'est tout ce que j'avais pu espérer. Il est à sa place. »

« Tu voudrais un autre enfant un jour ? » demanda-t-elle.

« J'y ai pensé, mais je ne crois pas que ça va encore arriver. Il n'y aura que Tyler. Je ne le regrette pas, mais je ne crois pas que je veux revivre l'expérience. En plus, si je vais être avec Jasper, ce n'est pas vraiment une idée faisable. »

Elle m'observa. « Tu es sûre ? A propos de toi et Jasper, je veux dire. »

« Ouais, j'en suis sûre. Même quand Edward et moi étions ensemble et que nous nous aimions, j'ai jamais eu l'impression que ça collait entre nous. On allait pas ensemble. Jazz et moi on va ensemble. Je crois que je l'ai senti depuis le premier jour où je l'ai revu. Il y a sept jours, quoi, » plaisantais-je.

Elle ne dit rien pendant un instant. « Tu vas le laisser te changer ? »

« En gros, ce soir, il a déclaré que je lui appartenais pour l'éternité. Bien que nous n'ayons pas eu l'occasion d'en parler plus amplement, je parie que ça fait partie de ses projets. Tu vas probablement devoir te faire à l'idée de voir ma face de salope pendant un bon bout de temps. » J'enfonçais gentiment mon doigt dans son buste dur comme de la pierre.

« Je serais honorée de t'appeler ma sœur. » Wow. Je savais qu'on avait progressé ce soir, mais ça, venant d'elle, c'était immense. Je la pris dans mes bras.

« Merci, Rose. »

Juste à ce moment-là, la porte fenêtre coulissa, et la tête d'Emmett sortit, observant la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. « Ah, putain, vous allez vous embrasser ? Pourquoi vois m'avez pas appelé ? » La tête de Jazz apparut au-dessus de celle d'Emmett, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Eh bien on allait justement s'y mettre, Em. Tu veux nous rejoindre ? »

Je me tournais vers Rose et lui fis un clin d'œil, prenant son visage entre mes mains. Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure, observant sa bouche pendant qu'elle d'humidifiait les lèvres. Elle mit une main derrière ma tête, penchant la sienne, et nous nous penchâmes l'une vers l'autre. Les yeux de Jasper et d'Emmett s'agrandirent. Juste avant que nos lèvres se touchent, nous tournâmes notre tête vers eux. « DANS VOS RÊVES ! »

Emmett émit un grognement de déception pendant que Jasper s'esclaffait. Je me levais et attrapais mon verre pour le mettre dans la cuisine. « Franchement Emmett, 'spèce de gros pervers. Comme si j'allais vraiment embrasser ma sœur. Han ! » Je jetais coup d'œil à Rose et souris. Elle avait l'air très satisfaite par phrase. Emmett grommela quelque chose à propos de personnes qui jouaient avec ses nerfs.

Je levais les yeux au ciel puis bâillais. Je vis l'heure sur le cadran du micro-ondes il était presque quatre heures du mat'. « Bon les gens, c'était chouette mais l'humaine a besoin de ses heures de sommeil. Vous avez une télé à votre de disposition, la Xbox 360… » Emmett sortit de la cuisine en courant.

« 'Nuit Bella ! »

Je regardais Rose, perdue. « Ca fait des mois qu'il a pas pu jouer à la 360, » expliqua-t-elle.

« Ah, ceci explique cela. Ok, ben, bonne nuit. » Je me tournais vers Jazz alors que Rose rejoignit Emmett dans le salon. « Tu viens me border ? »

_PDV Jasper_

Comme elle l'avait fait avec Peter et Charlotte, Bella était finalement entrée dans les bonnes grâces de ma sœur. Avant son opposition la plus ardente, merde, c'était encore le cas il n'y a pas 6 heures, maintenant elles s'appelaient l'une et l'autre sœurs.

Magnifique.

Emmett me donna des nouvelles de la famille pendant que les filles avaient leur moment sur la terrasse. J'entendis Rose demander son opinion à Bella à propos de son changement, et j'étais rassuré d'entendre et de ressentir que Bella n'était pas contre l'idée. Bien qu'il n'y ait pas d'empressement, elle avait raison cela faisait définitivement partie de mes projets. Je ne ferais pas l'erreur d'Edward je ne la laisserais jamais partir.

Je la suivis jusqu'à sa chambre, fermant la porte derrière moi. Je m'allongeais sur son lit, attendant qu'elle sorte de la salle de bains. Elle en sortit quelques minutes après, monta sur le lit et s'allongea sur moi, étirant son corps pour qu'il me couvre complètement. Je l'entourais de mes bras, inspirant son odeur, sentant son cœur battre contre mon torse. J'embrassais son front. « Ma Bella. »

Elle soupira. « Mon Jasper. » Quelques secondes après, elle murmura, « Je t'aime. »

« Et je t'aime aussi, mon cœur. Repose-toi maintenant. On parlera plus tard. » Elle s'endormit en quelques secondes.

Je maintins notre position jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à frissonner. Alors que je la fis glisser doucement, ses mains s'avancèrent vers moi, agrippant mon maillot dans son sommeil. Je me mis sur le côté et la collait contre moi, nous entourant de sa couette. Nous restâmes comme ça, mes pensées focalisées sur elle, et son sommeil paisible, jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à s'étirer aux alentours de 11h30 dans la matinée.

Elle étira ses bras et le débardeur qu'elle portait remonta sur son ventre. Elle gémit et ça allié à sa peau laiteuse visible et ses muscles tendus, je ne pouvais plus résister. Je baissais la tête, posant mes lèvres au-dessus de son nombril.

« Oh ! » Elle sursauta un peu à ma relocation soudaine.

« Bonjour, chérie, » dis-je en laissant traîner mes mots, contournant son nombril avec ma langue. Je pouvais sentir son désir monter en elle.

« Euh, Jazz, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Sa voix était grave, rauque parce qu'elle venait de se réveiller sexy comme pas possible. Je continuais de lécher la peau de son ventre.

« Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire, Ms. Swan, » répondis-je. Je plongeais ma langue juste en-dessous de l'élastique de son short, mes mains caressant son dos. Elle gémit doucement de plaisir, puis couvrit rapidement sa bouche. Je souris, faisant glisser ma langue sur ses muscles du bas-ventre. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe, chérie ? »

« Rose et Emmett sont encore là ? » chuchota-t-elle.

« Mmm-hmmm, » Je mis ma langue dans son nombril. Elle siffla.

« Oh, on peut vraiment pas faire ça maintenant. »

Je commençais à abaisser l'élastique de son short, embrassant son ventre. « Je suis quasiment sûr qu'ils faisaient quelque chose dans la même veine il y a deux heures. »

Elle s'arrêta. « Sur mon canapé ? »

Je haussais les épaules, faisant descendre le short le long de ses jambes.

« Jazz. »

Je l'ignorais, embrassant ses cuisses tout en continuant de retirer son short.

« Jasper ! » siffla-t-elle.

Le short finit sa course par ses pieds, atterrît à terre, et je commençais à monter mes lèvres le long de ses mollets.

« On peut pas faire ça maintenant, Jazz. » Mais sa détermination était en train de faiblir.

« Faire quoi, mon cœur ? » Je posais mes lèvres à l'intérieur de son genou.

« Tu sais très de quoi je veux- oh ! » Mes lèvres avaient atteint l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

« Chh. » Je reniflais la matière fine, maintenant humide, qui recouvrait son sexe, posant doucement mes lèvres dessus. Son pouls s'accéléra et j'entendis un mouvement soudain suivi d'un bruit étouffé. Je relevais la tête pour voir qu'elle appuyait maintenant un oreiller contre son visage. Bien. Je rigolais doucement et, d'un mouvement de mes doigts, je déchirais sa culotte, retirant la barrière entre moi et ce que je désirais le plus.

« Hé ! » siffla-t-elle.

« Je t'en achèterais d'autre, » dis-je et mis ma tête entre ses jambes pour goûter son ambroisie. Aussi tentant qu'était le sang coulant dans ses veines, cela ne pouvait pas être meilleur que ça. Elle commença à se tortiller, alors j'agrippais ses hanches dans mes mains pour l'empêcher de bouger alors que je continuais de savourer ce qu'elle me donnait. Je pouvais l'entendre gémir à travers l'oreiller, « Oh, mon Dieu, oh Jazz… »

J'allais plus loin, caressant son clitoris avec mon pouce, et ses cuisses commencèrent rapidement à trembler.

« A qui appartiens-tu Bella ? » demandais-je doucement, tranquillement, léchant ce que son désir augmentant faisait apparaître. Elle gémit de plaisir. Je m'arrêtais et relevais la tête pour la regarder.

« Jazz, s'il te plaît… »

« Tu ne m'as pas répondu, Bella. A qui appartiens-tu ? »

« _S'il te plaît_… » gémit-elle.

Je me relevais, retirais mon tee-shirt, et déboutonnais mon jean, le retirant en même temps que mon boxer à vitesse vampirique.

« Réponds-moi Bella. A. Qui. Appartiens. Tu ? » Je me plaçais entre ses jambes.

« A toi, Jasper. Je t'appartiens. » Et pas qu'un peu. Puis je m'emparais de mon âme sœur.

D'un coup de reins, je la pénétrais, sifflant alors que je m'enfonçais dans sa chaleur. Elle sursauta et je jetais l'oreiller, je ne pouvais plus laisser ce visage couvert. J'utilisais ma bouche pour étouffer ses gémissements à la place pendant que je continuais de donner des coups de reins longs et déterminés. Je sentais qu'elle y était presque, alors je m'enfonçais encore plus loin, pivotant et frottant mes hanches contre les siennes, et elle commença à se contracter autour de moi, son corps tremblant sous le mien.

Etant également sur le point d'y arriver, j'accélérais le mouvement, en faisant attention de ne pas lui faire de mal. « Ma Bella, ma Bella, » devint mon mantra, jusqu'à ce que je sente qu'elle atteignait le septième ciel encore une fois. Cette fois-ci je l'atteins avec elle.

Alors qu'elle criait, je la pénétrais encore plus profondément qu'avant et laissais couler mon sperme en elle. J'entendis un craquement dans le salon. J'écoutais pendant un moment, décidant qu'il n'y avait pas de danger, et m'allongeais avec elle alors que nous redescendions tous les deux sur terre, les battements de son cœur ralentissant à un rythme approprié.

Soudainement, elle se releva. « Rah ! Je dois faire pipi ! » Elle courut en direction de la salle de bains. Je rigolais et me relevais, remettant mon jean, et me rendis dans le salon pour découvrir la source du bruit que j'avais entendu.

Je trouvais une Rose nue comme le jour de sa naissance, crevée, allongée sur un Emmett tout aussi nu, sur un canapé bien cassé, entourés par des vêtements arrachés.

« Wow, il s'est passé quoi, ici ? » dis-je en rigolant.

« Comme si tu le savais pas, » grommela Rose le visage tourné sur le torse d'Emmett. « T'aurais pas un peu trop projeté tes émotions, connard ? »

Oh. Oups. « Ah ouais, désolé. » Merde, va falloir que je garde ce genre de truc pour moi.

« Mec, t'excuse pas. C'était super ! »

« Hum, pas de quoi, Emmett. »

« C'EST QUOI CETTE MERDE ? » Soupir.

« Bonjour, p'tite sœur. T'aurais pas des vêtements en rab ? »


	15. Chapter 15

Me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre traduit ! Désolé du temps que j'ai mis, mais, après posté le chapitre 14, je suis partie en vacances, puis le mois de juillet à été assez... difficile, sur le plan de l'organisation. ^^" Désolée également de ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews, chose que je fais d'habitude, mais, avec le changement que le site opérait, j'ai tout simplement abandonné pour ce chapitre-là. Mais je m'y remets pour ce chapitre, promis (:

J'ai déjà traduit le 16, et il est déjà passé par Galswinthe, gentille Beta de son état ;) Je ne le posterais pas dimanche prochain par contre, car je sais que le mois d'août risque d'être encore plus difficile que celui de juillet, car je vais travailler tout le mois. Ne connaissant pas encore mes horaires, je ne peux rien promettre sur l'avancement du chapitre 17, malheureusement. Donc je ferais attendre deux semaines pour poster le 16...

_Rien ne m'appartient, pas même l'histoire._

* * *

_PDV Bella_

« Désolée pour ton canapé, Bells. »

Je tournais la tête vers Emmett qui était assis sur le siège arrière dans la voiture de Jasper. Il portait la seule chose que j'avais pu trouver dans la maison qui pouvait couvrir son énorme postérieur nu : la couette zèbre de Lara. Nous nous rendions chez Peter et Char afin que Rose et lui puissent récupérer des vêtements. « T'en fais pas, Emmett. »

« C'est vous qui avaient commencé, » dit Rose soufflant, étant un peu plus présentable, si ce n'est que différente, habillée d'un de mes pulls et d'un de mes cyclistes. Elle avait raison, pourtant.

Jasper pouffa de rire. « Franchement, les gens, je suis désolé. J'étais dans le feu de l'action, et tout ça. » Son sourire s'étalait sur son visage, et il n'avait pas le moins du monde l'air désolé. Il s'arrêta devant la grille, composa le code d'entrée, et se remit en route le long du chemin.

Nous sortîmes de la voiture et nous dirigeâmes vers la porte. « Tu sais, Bells, c'est plutôt pas mal, ce truc. Je vais peut-être m'en acheter un. » dit Emmett faisant courir ses doigts sur le tissu.

« Il est à toi, Emmett j'en achèterais un nouveau à Lara. Je suis presque sûre qu'elle ne voudra pas le récupérer une fois qu'elle saura où est-ce qu'elle a traîné. »

« Super, merci Bells. »

Peter nous retrouva dans l'entrée, essayant de se retenir de rire. En fait, non, il n'essayait pas du tout. « Quelle nuit, ah ouais ? »

« On peut dire ça. » répondit Jasper d'un ton sec. Emmett et Rose allèrent dans leur chambre pour se changer.

Charlotte s'avança, me prenant dans ses bras. « Salut mon chou, tu m'as manquée. »

Je lui retournais son étreinte. « Char, bébé, tu m'as manqué encore plus. »

« T'as faim, chérie ? Je peux te faire un sandwich. »

Je pris son visage froid et dur entre mes mains, puis embrassait sa joue. « Ma p'tite femme, tu prends si bien soin de moi. » Je la suivis dans la cuisine, traînant Peter et Jasper derrière moi.

« Le ferme, connard. » entendis-je Jasper murmurer à Peter, qui s'esclaffa en retour.

Je me retournais. « Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? »

Jasper me serra contre lui, m'embrassant légèrement. « La saloperie de boule de cristal ici présente me félicitait pour notre, euh, nous… euh… »

Char poussa un cri perçant. « Oooh vous deux ! Je suis tellement heureuse pour vous. » On nous félicitait d'avoir couché ensemble. Les vampires sont vraiment bizarres, parfois.

« Euh, OK. » dis-je. « Nous sommes en couple alors nous nous sommes… accouplés ? Youpi pour nous ! »

Jasper rigola, frottant son nez contre mon cou.

« Putain arrêtes ça tout de suite Jasper avant que les meubles ne doivent être remplacés ici aussi. » Jasper sourit à Rose alors qu'elle entrait dans la cuisine, ressemblant plus à elle-même, portant un jean slim noir délavé et un haut gris clair, sa chevelure impeccable comme toujours. Elle s'assit à côté de moi alors que je mordais dans le putain de délicieux sandwich au pastrami que Char venait de me faire.

« Où est Emmett ? » demandais-je tout en mâchant. Elle avait l'air assez dégoûtée. Ah, exactement comme ma Lara.

« Bella, j'ai vraiment pas besoin de voir ce truc dégueulasse. Il n'était pas vraiment prêt à quitter la couverture, alors il alterne entre être affalé devant la télé et 'lever les bras en l'air' même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi. On dirait un idiot. Comment va ta main ? »

Je soulevais la main avec laquelle j'avais donné un coup de poing, observant les jointures encore un peu gonflées et douloureuses, mais sinon ça allait. « Elle tient le coup. »

Char prit ma main pour la regarder de plus près. « Mon Dieu, Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » J'entendis Jasper grogner.

« Calme-toi Jazz, t'énerve pas encore une fois. » Je tendis le bras et touchais sa main. Il s'arrêta de grogner, mais il conserva son air renfrogné.

« Un nuit comme une autre au bar. » dis-je à Char en guise de réponse. « Un trou duc' qui est allé trop loin j'ai dû le remettre à sa place, avec l'aide de la grande sœur. » Je souris à Rose, qui arborait un air suffisant.

« J'aurais adoré voir ça. » dit Peter, désabusé. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Jasper. « Et le mec respire encore, Major ? »

« Euh, OUI, Peter. » lâchais-je sèchement. Putain, il essayait de l'y faire retourner ? « J'ai demandé à Travis de le faire sortir avant que Jazz et Emmett puissent en faire de la pâtée pour chat. »

« J'ai aucun doute sur ce qu'ils auraient pu faire. » répondit Peter pensivement, toujours en regardant Jasper. A ce moment-là Emmett entra dans la pièce.

« Merde Emmett, tu pourrais pas mettre un putain de pantalon, à la fin ? » lui demandais-je. Il était encore enroulé dans cette fichue couverture.

« C'est ce que j'ai fait ! » Il souleva la couette pour montrer qu'il avait en effet enfilé un pantalon militaire et un T-shirt. Tout le monde lui lança un regard peu amusé. « Quoi ? Elle est douce et les rayures de zèbres me donnent l'air d'un mac. »

« Woooow. » lançais-je, en regardant Rose, qui eut subitement envie de se frapper le visage du plat de la main.

« Bon, Bella… » commença Emmett en hésitant. Jasper releva la tête, l'air suspicieux. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec les émotions d'Emmett.

« Ah, merde. » murmura Peter.

« Euh, vous pourriez détailler un peu, les gars ? » m'enquis-je auprès des trois vampires qui avaient soudainement l'air très anxieux.

Emmett poursuivit. « J'ai reçu un message vocal d'Esmé. Elle a appelé pour savoir si on était bien arrivés, et comment Jasper allait. Tu lui manques, mon frère. Alors je l'ai rappelé. »

« Tu lui as dit ! » l'accusais-je.

« Non, je ne lui ai pas dit. Je vous aurais pas fait ça, ce n'est pas à moi de lui annoncer. » dit-il.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Jasper, l'air de plus en plus inquiet. Peter secouait la tête, son regard rivé au sol. Merde, ça n'allait pas être bon.

« Eh bien on dirait bien qu'Edward a finalement succombé à ses envies. Il est retourné à Forks pour te rechercher. »

« Tu te fous de moi ? » C'est quoi ce bordel ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

« Je me fous pas de toi. Il y a pire, même. Il a vu Jacob. » Ah merde, pas bon ça, pas bon. « Disons juste que ce n'était pas une réunion joyeuse. Les deux en sont sortis intacts, par contre, c'est déjà ça, non ? » Je le fusillais du regard. « Jake lui a tout montré, Bella. Tout sans exception. »

Putain de merde, Edward savait pour moi et Jake. Il savait pour Tyler. J'étais contente d'être assise parce que j'avais l'impression que j'allais putain de m'évanouir. Jasper attrapa ma main et l'embrassa. « Ça va aller, chérie. Tu as dit que tu n'avais jamais montré à Jake où tu habitais, donc il n'est pas au courant. » Oui, il ne pouvait pas le savoir. Je commençais à me détendre un peu lorsque je vis Peter me regarder, les lèvres plissées.

« Il y a autre chose, hein ? » Bien sûr qu'il y avait autre chose, parce que sinon ça serait ma putain de vie.

« J'en ai bien peur. Lorsque Jake ne pouvait pas lui dire ou lui montrer où tu étais, il a décidé d'aller voir la seule personne qui le pouvait. » Emmett se tourna vers Jasper. « Il est à Paris. »

« Alice ? Pourquoi elle serait au courant ? Ça fait trois ans qu'on s'est pas vues. Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? »

Jasper baissa son regard sur la table. « Ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle te surveillait pas, Bella. » Il me dit alors qu'il avait reçu un sms de sa part la deuxième nuit que l'on s'était vu au bar.

« Putain, t'es en train de me dire qu'elle est au courant ? Elle sait tout ? Qu'est-ce que je raconte, bien sûr qu'elle est au courant. Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ? » Je sentis le calme m'envahir et fusillais Jasper du regard.

« J'allais te dire, chérie, franchement. Mais ce n'était pas le bon moment et je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes… »

_Oh non._ Je me levais. « Tu arrêtes de parler maintenant, on a des putains de trucs à mettre au point tout de suite. Cette merde de 'Elle a besoin de savoir ou pas' ? Ça marche plus avec moi, compris ? En ce qui NOUS concerne, tout doit être putain de su. Est-ce que je me suis faite putain de comprendre, Whitlock ? »

Il baissa les yeux. « Oui, m'dame. »

Peter rigola dans sa barbe.

« Ferme-là, Peter. J'ai pas d'humeur à supporter tes conneries non plus. Pourquoi t'as pas parlé, je pensais que t'étais le mec qui était censé savoir des trucs. » Son sourire s'éclipsa et il regarda à terre.

Je me retournais vers Jasper. « Alors, dans combien de temps tu penses qu'il va se ramener ? Franchement, pourquoi irait-il la voir pour commencer ? Je pensais qu'elle avait coupé les ponts avec la famille ou un truc du genre. »

« Lui et Alice sont aussi proches que Rose et moi le résultat, je crois, d'avoir prétendu être frère et sœur pendant aussi longtemps. Je suis sûr qu'ils sont restés en contact, mais il lui a fait promettre de ne pas chercher à avoir de vision te concernant quand on a quitté Forks. Je suis sûr qu'elle a continué quand même, mais ne lui a jamais rien dit, ni à nous d'ailleurs. Connaissant Alice, elle va essayer de le tenir à l'écart de ses pensées aussi longtemps qu'elle le peut. » finit-il.

« Elle va finir par craquer, par contre. Elle ou son amant, si elle lui a dit quelque chose à propos de ses visions, ce qui probable. » coupa Peter. « Faudrait peut-être penser à appeler M'man et P'pa Cullen. »

Super. Bien que j'avais réfléchit à une éventuelle réunion avec Carlisle et Esmée, deux personnes qui, même si elles avaient l'air aussi jeunes que moi, étaient comme des parents adoptifs pour moi ils m'avaient vraiment manqué. Je n'avais juste jamais imaginé que notre réunion soit placée sous de telles circonstances. Juste à ce moment-là, mon téléphone se mit à sonner, m'indiquant que j'avais reçu un nouveau sms, et je retins ma respiration. Je jetais un coup d'œil à l'écran et soufflait lorsque je vis qu'il était de Lara.

'_B – Putain, il est arrivé quoi au canap' ?_'

Je rigolais et montrais le message à Rose. « Je crois que le temps sera nuageux dimanche. » dit-elle, regardant tour à tour Char et moi. « Shopping ? »

Char sourit. « Ça me dit bien. »

_PDV Jasper_

Rien ne pouvait jamais être simple, pas vrai ? J'ai eu exactement deux heures pour profiter du fait que Bella était mienne, et maintenant ça ? Peter avait probablement raison en disant qu'il fallait appeler Carlisle et Esmée. Edward n'allait sûrement pas prendre ça bien. Du tout. Je n'avais pas le moins du monde peur de lui Carlisle allait probablement remplir parfaitement son rôle de médiateur, la voix de la raison, et cela réduirait les fortes chances que j'avais de lui infliger des douleurs physiques en plus de celles émotionnelles qu'il allait sans doute subir. Et lui infliger des blessures corporelles était certainement une possibilité, si jamais il se risquait à s'interposer entre Bella et moi.

Après tout ça, je raccompagnais Bella chez elle pour qu'elle puisse se laver et se préparer à aller à travailler. Lara était sur le point de sortir alors que nous rentrions. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici la nuit dernière ? » demanda-t-elle, pointant du doigt le canapé détruit.

Bella lança un regard dans ma direction. « Euh… »

« Moi et Emmett avons fini par se battre après que je lui ai botté les fesses à la Xbox 360 hier soir. J'ai bien peur qu'on se soit un peu emportés. » expliquais-je.

« Ouais. » confirma Bella. « Jazz va aller le jeter pour nous et dimanche je vais aller en acheter un nouveau. Tu veux venir ? »

Lara se mordit la lèvre. « Désolée ma puce, je peux pas. J'ai déjà prévu de passer l'après-midi avec Ben et ses parents. Ils sont en ville ce week-end. Ça t'embête pas si t'y vas toute seule ? »

Je pouvais ressentir le soulagement de Bella, avec un soupçon de culpabilité. Elle adorait son amie et ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente exclue avec cette sortie shopping, mais savoir comment Lara aurait géré passer l'après-midi avec deux vampires l'avait inquiétée également. « Wow, la rencontre avec les parents, hein ? C'est que ça devient sérieux. » dit-elle.

Lara sourit. « On dirait bien. Au risque d'être cliché, je crois bien que ça soit 'le bon', Bells. »

Bella la prit dans ses bras et lui embrassa la joue. « Je suis contente pour toi, Lara. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour le canapé Rose et Char iront avec moi. » Lara lui retourna son étreinte et s'en alla quelques minutes après.

Bella décida d'aller voir ses mails, se doutant que Jake lui en aurait envoyé un après sa rencontre avec Edward. Dans sa boîte de réception attendait un assez long monologue sur « _cette saleté de suceur de sang, traînant dans Forks_ » à son attention. Il la prévenait qu'Edward était plus que décidé à la retrouver, se terminant par une supplication lui demandant de l'appeler le plus tôt possible, et peut-être même de retourner vivre à Forks pendant un certain temps pour que la meute puisse la protéger. Après que je lui aie envoyé une dose de calme et de détermination, elle lui envoya une réponse qui lui expliquait qu'elle avait été prévenue pour Edward par un ami commun, et qu'elle prenait toutes les précautions nécessaires pour ne pas être retrouvée. Ayant peur d'inquiéter Jake, elle ne lui indiqua pas de quel genre de protection elle bénéficiait pour l'instant. « Je ne peux pas entrer dans les détails avec lui pour l'instant je le ferais, un jour, mais pas ce soir. Mais j'avais besoin qu'il sache que j'avais reçu son avertissement et que je faisais attention à moi, pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas. »

Après avoir cliqué sur 'envoyer', elle s'effondra dans mes bras. « Putain d'Edward. Pourquoi il ne peut pas rester où il est, Jazz ? Pourquoi il ne peut pas me laisser en paix comme il a dit qu'il le ferait ? »

Je lui frottais doucement le dos. « On fera face, Bella. Ne t'inquiète pas à cause de lui, d'accord ? Ça ne change rien de toute façon, si ? » _S'il te plaît, dis que ça ne change rien._ Je n'aimerais pas avoir à tuer mon frère, mais je le ferais s'il le faut.

« Bien sûr que non, tu rigoles, j'espère ? Toi et toi seul Jasper, je ne veux que toi. » A moi.

Je la pris dans mes bras et l'embrassait. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille et je la portais jusqu'à sa chambre.

« Bon, je suppose que je dois ajouter un nouveau lit à la liste des courses de dimanche. » dit Bella alors qu'elle mit du shampooing dans ma main et se retourna. Je commençais à laver ses longues mèches.

« Désolée chérie. T'es sûre que ça va ? »

« J'ai quelques courbatures, mais franchement ? Ça vaut _trop_ le coup. » Je ne pouvais pas voir son visage, mais je savais qu'elle souriait. Avec la visite imminente d'Edward, j'ai eu le besoin de m'assurer qu'elle était mienne, bien que j'y sois allé un peu plus fort que ce matin. Sans les oreilles indiscrètes, elle pouvait se laisser aller et profiter pleinement de l'expérience, et de moi. Finalement, le pauvre lit ne pouvait plus tenir le coup et nous avons fini à terre. Une bonne chose qu'elle vivait au rez-de-chaussée. Cela ne nous a pas arrêté, pour autant nous continuâmes notre engagement physique l'un envers l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit complètement crevée, affirmant que ses muscles étaient comme du pudding. Je l'ai laissée dormir pendant quelques heures, jusqu'à ce que j'entende Lara revenir et se préparer pour ce soir. Je l'ai réveillée et ai décidé de la rejoindre dans la douche.

Je fis descendre quelques bulles coincées dans ses cheveux le long de son corps, en prenant bien soin que mes endroits préférés soient les plus propres possibles. « Bon Jazz', j'ai plus le temps de faire des câlins. Je dois me préparer pour aller travailler. » Elle se retourna et me sourit, rinça ses cheveux, et sortit de la douche. Je soupirais et me rinçais également, la suivant, et remis mon jean et mon T-shirt.

Vu que la journée était assez avancée pour que je puisse être vu à l'extérieur, je commençais à sortir des morceaux du canapé cassé dans mon 4x4 en attendant qu'elle s'habille pour ce soir. Lara sortit de sa chambre alors que je m'attaquais maintenant au lit détruit de Bella. « Est-ce que c'est… son lit ? »

« Euh… Oui, oui c'est bien ça. » dis-je. Sourire ravageur : en place.

Elle gloussa. « A quel point vous vous êtes battus avec Emmett, au juste ? »

« Oh Lara, ma puce, le lit, ce n'est que moi et lui. » Bella sortit de sa chambre habillée en réincarnation du désir. Elle portait une jupe en daim taille basse avec des franges qui se balançaient lorsqu'elle marchait, des bottes en daim noires qui lui remontaient au-dessus du genou, et un haut rouge avec des manches qui commençaient en-dessous de ses épaules et se terminaient en cloche, sans parler du bas du haut qui n'atteignait pas vraiment sa taille. Ses cheveux étaient remontés en une queue basse de côté, qui dévoilait son cou fin. Je me demandais si je pouvais la persuader de porter la couette d'Emmett à la place.

« Vous avez fait ça ? » demanda Lara, un air incrédule sur le visage. Bella hocha la tête, les yeux brillants, mordant sa lèvre. Lara leva le bras et tapa dans sa main. « Alors _là_, c'est bien ma Bella que je connais et adore. » Je suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir ce qu'elle entendait par ça. « Je suis impressionnée meuf, c'est un record, même pour toi. » _Je ne veux toujours pas savoir._ Je sentis ma mâchoire se contracter.

Bella se tourna vers moi alors qu'elle enfilait ses boucles d'oreille. « Pourquoi tu ne jettes pas tout ça et tu passes par chez toi et récupère Rose et Emmett ? Peter et Char aussi, s'ils veulent venir. Je peux y aller avec Lara. » Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de la perdre de vue habillée comme ça. Mon expression a dû me trahir, parce qu'elle dit ensuite : « Il est encore tôt, Jazz, ça va aller. »

Elle se retourna vers Lara. « L'accident d'hier avec l'étudiant soul lui a un peu fait peur. » expliqua-t-elle. M'a fait peur ? Le salop était chanceux d'avoir encore du sang qui coule dans les veines. Je commençais à m'énerver au simple fait d'y repenser.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. « Repos, Major. » dit-elle doucement. « Ca va aller. »

C'était important pour elle que je puisse lui faire confiance sur le fait qu'elle pouvait prendre soin d'elle-même, bien que ça aille contre mon instinct de la protéger. « OK, vas-y avec Lara je viens avec les autres le plus vite possible. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « J'ai réussi à travailler plusieurs mois là-bas avant de t'avoir comme garde du corps, tu sais. »

« Et j'ai aussi entendu les histoires que tu as racontées à Rose sur les salopards auxquels tu as eu affaire à cette période. » J'étais sur le point de perdre patience.

« C'est pour ça qu'il y a Travis. » _Mais merde !_

Je me penchais sur elle tout en chuchotant, étant conscient que Lara l'attendait pas très loin. « Si Rose n'avait pas attrapé le poignet de ce salop la nuit dernière, il t'aurait frappée, _avant_ que Travis ne puisse t'atteindre lui ou toi. Et j'aurais- » Je m'arrêtais, remarquant que Lara quittait doucement la pièce. « _Je nous aurais tous exposés en mettant fin à sa vie à là-bas même !_ » soufflais-je.

« Je sais, Jasper. » répondit-elle doucement.

« _Alors excuse-moi d'avoir envie que tu restes saine et sauve, Isabella !_ » Je pris une inspiration pour me calmer. « Tu es la chose la plus importante à mes yeux, je ne peux pas, _je ne laisserais pas_, quelqu'un te faire du mal. Est-ce que _toi_, tu comprends ? »

« Oui, Jasper. » Elle fit une pause. « On va probablement devoir faire quelque chose pour résoudre ce problème un jour, ah oui ? » chuchota-t-elle.

« Oui, on va bien devoir. »

Elle hocha la tête je pouvais ressentir son acceptation envers son destin, envers notre destin.

« Je dois y aller Jazz je vais être en retard. Je ferais attention, d'accord ? »

Je hochais la tête et me penchais pour l'embrasser. « A très vite, chérie. »

Elle se retourna pour prendre son sac. « Lara, en route ! » cria-t-elle. J'emportais le reste du lit cassé et m'en allais.

_PDV Edward_

Alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte, il était évident qu'elle détenait l'information que j'étais venu pour tenter de la récupérer de son esprit. Elle récitait « _Le corbeau_ » de Poe***** dans sa tête, en Ukrainien, qui plus est.

« Edward ! Ça fait tellement longtemps ! » dit-elle en poussant un cri perçant, me prenant dans ses bras.

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, Alice. » Le lutin aux cheveux en épis m'avait vraiment manqué. « Puis-je rentrer ? »

« Bien sûr, viens ! » Elle fit un pas de côté pour me laisser entrer. Je la suivis dans un petit, mais décoré façon moderne avec goût, salon. « J'aurais aimé que Sebastian soit là pour que tu puisses le rencontrer, mais il a dû partir pour quelques jours rendre visite à un clan auquel il appartenait autrefois. » Je vis dans ses pensées qu'en réalité, c'était elle qui l'avait envoyé au loin, de peur que son esprit me révèle l'information que je désirais.

Je souris à ma sœur. « C'est une bonne chose que je prévois de rester en ville pendant quelques jours. On a tellement de choses à rattraper. »

« C'est, euh… super ! » Mais son sourire était faux.

« Vraiment, Alice ? » Et le sourire s'estompa, laissant place à une grimace coupable. « Ne tournons pas autour du pot, veux-tu ? Tu sais pourquoi je suis là et ce que j'ai besoin de savoir. Je dois la retrouver, Alice. La quitter a été la plus grande erreur que j'ai jamais faite. Je sais que je t'ai dit de ne pas regarder son futur, mais je suis sûr que tu l'as tout de même fait. Tu sais ce qu'il lui est arrivé, je suppose ? »

Elle hocha la tête, tristement.

« Elle s'est tournée vers ce_ chien_ pour se consoler. Elle a donné naissance à un garçon, un _chiot_, Alice ! » Je pouvais encore voir les images que j'avais glanées dans l'esprit de Jacob, les images du petit garçon avec les yeux de sa mère des yeux qui m'ont hanté pendant les trois dernières années.

« Je sais. » dit Alice, doucement.

« Le fait d'être parti ne lui a fait aucun bien. Être passée des vampires aux loups garous ! Puis elle a tout simplement disparu. Il a gardé contact avec elle, mais il est minime. Seulement de mails et c'est toujours lui qui fait le premier pas. Elle ne lui a jamais révélé sa localisation, donc il n'a aucune idée d'où elle peut être. Mais toi tu le sais. »

Elle détourna les yeux, « _Le corbeau_ » laissant place… aux Dixie Chicks***²** ? « De la country, Alice ? Vraiment ? » Elle sait très bien que je hais la musique country elle essaye vraiment de me bloquer. « Pourquoi tu ne peux pas simplement me le dire ? »

« Je suis désolée, Edward. »

« Est-ce qu'elle est avec quelqu'un ? » Alice fit une pause, puis hocha la tête. Mon cœur mort depuis longtemps se brisa encore un peu plus, mais maintenant on arrivait au moins à quelque chose. L'horrible musique country tournait en boucle dans sa tête.

« Elle est mariée ? » _S'il te plaît, dis-moi que non._

« Non, mais elle l'aime, Edward. Tu devrais la laisser en paix. » _Je ne peux pas. Pas maintenant._

« Laisse-moi juste en décider par moi-même, Alice. Elle n'a pas besoin de savoir que je serais là je veux juste voir de mes propres yeux qu'elle est heureuse, en bonne santé, et amoureuse comme tu le dis. Si c'est le cas, alors je la laisserais tranquille. »

Alice secoua simplement la tête, un air triste sur le visage. « Je ne peux pas Edward, je suis désolée. »

« Tu ne peux pas me bloquer indéfiniment Alice, et je ne m'en irais pas tant que tu ne m'auras rien dit. »

* * *

*** "Le Corbeau", "The Raven" en V.O ; poème d'Edgar Poe datant de 1845 **_(source: wikipédia)_

***² Les Dixie Chicks ; Groupe principalement de Country, composé de Natalie Maines, Martie Maguire, et Emily Robison. Fondé en 1989. **_(source: wikipédia)_


	16. Chapter 16

Me revoilà avec la suite ! Désolée, ça a pris un peu plus de temps que prévu pour poster, pour la simple raison que dimanche dernier, je suis complètement passée à côté ! Je commençais le boulot le lendemain, et, postant par habitude les nouveaux chapitres au soir, cette fois-là, j'ai oublié...

Je ne sais pas quand je posterais le chapitre 17. Je ne l'ai d'ailleurs pas encore commencé...

Merci encore à Galswinthe pour avoir corrigé toutes mes fautes! :)

_Rien ne m'appartient, pas même l'histoire._

* * *

_PDV Bella_

Je travaillais sous le regard vigilant de Jasper, Emmett et Rose durant le reste du week-end. Peter et Char les ont accompagnés samedi soir. Ce putain de Peter n'arrêtait pas de donner des billets pour avoir une dance on a bien dû danser huit fois ce soir-là. Je crois qu'il le faisait pour faire chier Jasper, vu que c'était la soirée où j'avais décidé de porter un micro short miteux avec des bottes en mocassin qui m'arrivaient à mi-cuisses, ma petite veste en peau qui se fermait par des lacets sur le devant, et mes cheveux étaient regroupés en deux couettes basses. La clientèle masculine était apparemment très sensible à ma tenue, ce qui a titillé Jasper toute la soirée.

A la quatrième chanson, Jasper s'était installé sur une des chaises près de moi au bar, fusillant du regard quiconque m'approchant ayant pour intentions autre que d'acheter à boire. J'ai essayé de le raisonner, de lui dire qu'il faisait peur à mes clients. « Je sais. » répondit-il d'une voix mortellement grave. Je l'ai laissé dans son coin.

La dernière chanson pour la soirée était « _Bitch_ » de Meredith Brooks. J'ai fait monter Rose sur le bar pour qu'elle danse avec Lara et moi, pour le plus grand plaisir de la foule. Après ça, Sammy lui a offert un job, qu'elle a poliment refusé.

Je suis retourné chez Peter et Char avec lui après mon service cette nuit-là, vu que le temps avait l'air d'être en notre faveur pour la sortie shopping du lendemain. N'ayant pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour les voisins, Emmett brancha son iPod sur leur chaîne et mit le son à fond. Une soirée improvisée commença alors, où nous nous sommes laissés aller et nous sommes amusés avant que le drame inévitable nommé Edward n'arrive. Putain de salopard.

Ma p'tite femme avait racheté ce délicieux vin de la dernière fois et j'ai sifflé une bouteille tout en dansant avec Rose et Char, et, occasionnellement, Emmett. Jasper nous observait, m'envoyant son sourire à m'en mouiller ma culotte.

Lorsque Peter décida que c'était à son tour de danser avec moi, il n'hésita pas et se colla contre moi, serrant mes fesses dans ses mains. Etant assez soûle à ce moment-là, je sursautais et rigolais. « Peter ! Sale pervers, laisse mes fesses tranquilles ! »

« Pas moyen mon chou, j'ai zieuté ce magnifique p'tit cul se dandiner sur ce bar toute la soirée, je devais toucher ça ! » Il se frotta un peu contre moi pour en rajouter un peu et je pouvais dire qu'il s'amusait un peu trop. Je pensais vraiment qu'il était plus intelligent que ça, connaissant Jasper depuis autant de temps que ça. Mais, étant ivre comme j'étais, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de mettre de l'huile sur le feu.

« Eh beh, Petey, c'est une fusée dans ta poche où t'es juste content de me voir ? »

Peter grogna. « Qu'est-ce que tu crois, mon chou ? » Et il se frotta contre moi encore un peu plus. Un putain de chien excité. Je dois avouer, par contre, que Char est une fille très chanceuse.

Soudain, Emmett se mit derrière Peter, mettant ses bras autour de lui, dansant et se frottant contre les fesses de Peter.

« Hé Emmett ! Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! » Dans la confusion, Peter me lâcha alors qu'Emmett continua de le caresser par derrière. Jazz me tira sur le côté, un sourire sombre sur le visage. Oh, je comprends. Il ne plaisantait pas quand il disait qu'il était jaloux et possessif.

Un instant plus tard, Emmett sortit de sa transe et sauta à environ deux mètres de Peter. « Qu'est-ce… ARGH ! JAZZ ! Mais merde ! »

Jasper laissa échapper un rire machiavélique. « Désolé Em, je devais donner une leçon à Peter. » Il resserra sa prise autour de ma taille, ses yeux maintenant dirigés sur Peter. « La prochaine fois, je t'arrache la bite et je la brûle, compris ? »

Peter hocha la tête doucement. « Ouais mec, désolé. Mais, putain, c'était vraiment nécessaire, ça ? Emmett était en train de frotter son érection sur mes fesses. » Son regard croisa celui d'Emmett et ils frissonnèrent.

« Un peu comme ce que tu faisais à ma copine ? Ne fais plus jamais ça. » La voix calme faisait son come-back.

Peter leva les mains en guise de soumission. « C'est compris, mec. »

Emmett, lançant un regard noir à Jasper, prit Rose par la main. « Viens, Rose, ma virilité vient d'être violée. » Ils disparurent dans leur chambre. Peter et Char les imitèrent, me laissant moi et Jasper seuls.

Il se dirigea vers la chaîne hi-fi et pris l'iPod, ses doigts courant sur l'écran, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la chanson qu'il recherchait.

_What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

Il prit ma main et l'embrassa, la collant contre un des siennes, posant l'autre au bas de mon dos, me rapprochant de lui. Il commença à me faire valser, tout en chantant à voix basse.

_All of the things that I want to say  
Just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words, you've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here_

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Nous dansâmes doucement, nous fondant l'un dans l'autre. Alors que la chanson prenait fin, il me fit basculer en arrière, et m'embrassa. « A moi. » chuchota-t-il. Je hochais la tête. « A toi. »

Il me souleva tout en m'embrassant, plaçant mes jambes de façon à ce qu'elles entourent sa taille étroitement. Il me porta jusqu'à sa chambre, sans arrêter de m'embrasser, me posa sur le lit, et commença à défaire les lacets de mon haut, touchant de ses lèvres la peau qu'il découvrait au fur et à mesure. « Magnifique. » murmura-t-il, et posa ses lèvres sur l'un des cercles foncés qu'il venait juste de découvrir. Je m'agrippais à ses cheveux, le tenant en place. Il déboutonna mon short et le retira, un grognement sourd se faisant entendre.

« Oui, Jasper. Prends-moi. »

Il releva la tête, puis se mit debout, sans un mot, me regardant de ses yeux noirs, et retira sa chemise sans la déboutonner. Je me relevais et m'avançais vers lui, tendant les bras pour défaire sa ceinture. Ses mains arrêtèrent les miennes il bougea son index doucement de droite à gauche en une réprimande silencieuse, puis me repoussa gentiment sur le lit.

Je restais allongée, observant son visage et les cicatrices qui ornaient ses bras et son torse. Les nombreuses marques en forme de croissant de lune qui rendaient sa peau un peu bosselée étaient les marques d'un guerrier, modifiant son apparence autrement parfaite. Il avait des défauts, comme moi, et cela ne me rendait que plus amoureuse de lui. Je me rendis compte qu'il avait arrêté de retirer son jean et me regarder en train d'observer ses cicatrices. Je plantais mes yeux dans les siens. « Magnifique. » chuchotais-je.

Il continua à se débarrasser du reste de ses vêtements sans un mot et me rejoignit dans le lit. Il releva mes mains au-dessus de ma tête, les tenant en place alors qu'il m'embrassait, sa langue explorant gentiment ma bouche. « J'ai besoin de toi, Jazz. S'il te plaît. » dis-je dans un sursaut.

Il me regarda, l'amour clair dans ses yeux, et ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans ce sourire que j'aimais tant. Je pouvais entendre les sons d'autres couples en train de faire l'amour dans la maison, et, alors qu'il me pénétrait, nous rejoignîmes leur chœur, notre désir faisant atteindre un crescendo.

Je titubais dans la cuisine vers midi, et Char me mit une tasse de café fumant entre les mains. « Bébé. » dis-je d'une voix rauque en guise de bonjour, puis je lui fis une bise sur la joue. Elle me sourit, ses yeux plus brillants que d'habitude.

Peter avait son sourire de merde habituel sur le visage alors que je m'asseyais en face de lui. « Et pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? » J'adore Petey, mais je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à supporter ses conneries quand je me réveille à midi.

« Bonne après-midi, mon cœur. » Je continuais de le regarder fixement alors que je prenais une gorgée de mon café. « Puis-je juste profiter de cet instant pour te dire à quel point Char et moi adorons quand tu viens ici ? »

Je soupirais. « Laisse-moi deviner. Jazz projetait ses émotions encore une fois. » Il allait vraiment devoir apprendre à garder ses émotions pour lui.

Char vint se placer derrière ma chaise et me prit dans ses bras, m'embrassant sur la joue, puis me chuchota à l'oreille : « Mon chou, on a va devoir acheter deux lits aujourd'hui. »

_PDV Jasper_

Voulant être des invités responsables, Emmett et Rose s'étaient retirés dans les bois, ne voulant pas détruire quelque chose dans la maison de Peter et Char. Ils sortaient du couvert des arbres alors que je fumais une cigarette, assis sur le porche à l'arrière de la maison. Les cheveux de Rose étaient parsemés de touffes de terre, de morceaux de pommes de pin et de bouts de branches, et Emmett avait un sourire éclatant étalé sur le visage. Elle m'ignora alors qu'elle passait à côté de moi, rentrant directement pour aller se doucher, mais Emmett s'arrêta pour cogner son poing au mien.

« Mon frère. Toi et Bella ? Putain. Est-ce que Rose et moi pourrons emménager chez vous ? »

Je rigolais tout en secouant la tête. « Va te laver, mec. »

« Ben quoi ? Je suis sérieux. Je te pardonne officiellement de m'avoir obligé à me coller à Peter avec tes pouvoirs la nuit dernière. » Il cogna son poing au mien une nouvelle fois avant de rentrer.

Les filles étaient sur la route quatre-vingt-dix minutes plus tard, se rendant dans le centre-ville pour trouver un nouveau canapé et un nouveau lit pour Bella, ainsi qu'un nouveau lit, une nouvelle armoire et de nouvelles tables de chevets pour Peter et Charlotte. Emmett et moi décidâmes de courir jusqu'à Flagstaff pour chasser Peter resta chez lui.

Lorsque nous sommes revenus environ quatre heures plus tard, Peter était assis sur la terrasse, mon téléphone portable posé sur la table devant lui. Le voyant m'indiquant que j'avais reçu un message était allumé. Il prit le téléphone et me le tendit.

Je m'inquiétais immédiatement. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est Bella ? » Il secoua la tête et je lus le sms.

'_Je suis vraiment désolée. Seb n'est pas vraiment très fort pour bloquer ses pensées. Il sera là demain soir. Appelle C&E, tu vas avoir besoin d'eux. –A_'

Merde.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Jazz ? » me demanda Emmett.

« Edward arrive demain soir. »

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Merde. Tu vas appeler Carlisle ? »

Je composais le numéro. « Ouep. »

Peter se leva pour rentrer dans la maison. « Leurs chambres sont prêtes. »

Leurs chambres ? Au pluriel ? « Edward aussi va rester ? » Peter me regarda comme l'idiot que j'avais l'impression d'être au moment même où j'ai prononcé ces mots bien sûr qu'il allait rester. Qu'est-ce que je croyais qu'il allait faire, se ramener, constater que Bella m'aimait et décider de partir et de ne plus revenir ? Même pas en putain de rêve.

« Tu pensais qu'il allait faire quoi, au juste, Major ? » me demanda-t-il, faisant écho à mes pensées.

Je soupirais. « Tu sais quoi, je crois que je vais rester chez Bella ce soir. Amusez-vous sans moi. » Le téléphone de Carlisle commença à sonner.

« Femmelette. »

« Je sais, je sais. Tu me connais, Peter, je m'occuperais de mes emmerdes. »

_Clic. « Docteur Cullen à l'appareil. »_

« Carlisle, c'est Jasper. »

_PDV Bella_

Sortir aller acheter des meubles n'a jamais été ma conception de passer un bon moment. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que je le fasse avec deux vampires complètement folles, redescendant à peine de leur septième ciel pour morts-vivants, qui étaient non seulement pétées de tunes, mais qui prenaient aussi grand plaisir à faire tourner en rond les vendeurs. Elles sautaient sur les lits, les secouaient. « Tu dois faire un test de résistance Bella, sinon tu es bonne pour revenir ici la semaine prochaine. » m'expliqua Rose alors qu'elle était assise sur ses genoux sur un lit, s'agrippant à la tête de lit et se secouant d'avant en arrière comme la réplique parfait d'une star de film porno avec ses longs cheveux blonds ondulant dans son dos tout en tournant ses fesses et hanches parfaites. Les visages des vendeurs étaient inoubliables et je pris une photo d'eux avec mon portable. Par contre, c'était un bon lit, qui semblait bien résister aux tests de Rose (et Dieu seul savait qu'elle excellait dans l'art de trouver un lit assez robuste pour résister à la baise vampirique brutale), alors je l'achetais.

Je tombais amoureuse d'un canapé avec du cuir aussi souple que du beurre, puis décidais de faire des folies et de prendre aussi le fauteuil rembourré avec Ottomane qui allait avec. Alors que nous finissions de commander nos affaires et nous préparâmes à payer, je tendis ma carte de crédit au vendeur. Rose m'arrêta, donnant sa carte noire.

« Tu n'achètes que le canapé Rose, le lit et le fauteuil sont pour moi. »

Elle secoua la tête. « J'insiste, et, plus précisément, ton copain insiste. C'est sa carte, et il m'a fait jurer de l'utiliser pour tout ce que tu achetais aujourd'hui. »

Je fronçais les sourcils je détestais ce genre de choses et ils le savaient.

« Vous êtes ensemble, maintenant, alors tu vas devoir t'y faire, Bella. Il a probablement fait une demande pour que tu aies une carte toi aussi. » dit-elle.

Je soupirais. « Bien, je comprends, vous ne faites que suivre les ordres. Je réglerais ça avec le Major plus tard. » Rose se tourna vers le vendeur pour terminer la transaction.

Char rigola. « Ouais. Bonne chance. » C'est vrai. J'oubliais que Char avait connu Jazz pendant sa période 'Major Whitlock, Seigneur de la guerre des vampires.'

« Il était si horrible que ça ? » lui demandais-je. Elle savait de quoi je parlais.

« Tout le monde avait peur de lui. » répondit-elle à voix basse. « Et beaucoup ont encore peur. Ils ont toutes les raisons pour. »

Nous finîmes nos achats, demandant à ce que nos articles soient livrés demain après-midi à mon appartement, puis nous décidâmes d'aller dans un café près d'ici pour que je puisse manger quelque chose. Pendant que j'attendais que l'on me serve, mon téléphone sonna. « _I don't think you're ready for this jelly…_ » Lara. Je souris tout en répondant.

« Quoi d'neuf meuf ? » Je l'entendis pouffer à ma salutation.

« _Salut ma pouffe, comment se passe le shopping de meubles ?_ »

« Super, on a fini. On a acheté un putain de nouveau canapé, ainsi qu'un nouveau lit qui résistera à Jasper, qui vont être délivrés demain après-midi. Je crois que tu vas vraiment aimer le canapé… »

« _C'est plus important que ça soit toi qui l'aime, Bells._ » Eh bien, ça, c'est bizarre.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça, ton opinion compte tout autant que la mienne. » J'ai vraiment été une salope à ce point envers elle ?

« _Parce que je vais déménager._ » Quoi ? « _Je viens de me fiancer !_ » Awww.

« Lara ! Oh mon Dieu, t'es sérieuse ? Je suis trop contente pour toi ! »

« _Je sais ! Merci ! Je n'arrive pas encore à y croire. Et attends de voir cette bague, je vais t'envoyer une image avec mon portable après. Oh mon Dieu, Bells, je vais me marier !_ »

Je souris, heureuse pour ma meilleure amie, mais triste de savoir que notre vie ensemble allait bientôt arriver à sa fin. C'était pour le mieux. « Je suis contente que tu aies Ben, Lara. Je vous souhaite vraiment tout le meilleur du monde, et putain, je le pense. »

Elle renifla. « _Arrête meuf, tu me fais pleurer. C'est pas comme si je partais pour toujours. Je vais habiter à l'autre bout de la ville et je te verrais au boulot. Déjà pendant un certain moment…_ » Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens. Cette meuf me cachait quelque chose.

« Lara ? T'as quelque chose d'autre à annoncer ? »

« _Ben a eu une promotion. On va aller vivre à L.A dans deux mois._ » J'avais le cœur lourd. Mon Dieu, qu'elle allait me manquer. « _Mais c'est pas si loin que ça on pourra se voir et puis y'a pas tant d'heures d'avion…_ »

« Ouais, bien sûr, on s'arrangera, Lara. T'inquiète pas. Ecoute, je mange avec Rose et Charlotte. On se parlera plus après, d'accord ? Mes félicitations, ma puce, et fait passer le message à Ben. Je t'aime, meuf. »

« _Je t'aime aussi, ma pute. A plus._ »

Je rangeais mon téléphone et tournais mon regard vers Rose et Char, qui avaient entendu toute la conversation.

« Ça va, Bella ? » demanda Rose.

« Ouais, ça va. Elle va me manquer, mais Ben est vraiment un chic type. Il prendra soin d'elle. C'est mieux comme ça, de toute façon. Ça sera beaucoup plus facile de perdre contact une fois qu'elle sera dans un autre état. » dis-je en reniflant, les larmes aux yeux.

« Aw, chérie. » Char s'approcha de moi pour me faire un câlin pendant que Rose me caressait la main.

« Personne ne te presse, Bella, et tu n'es pas obligée de faire ce que tu ne veux pas. » déclara Rose. Aussi proches que nous étions subitement devenues, je savais qu'elle n'était pas encore tout à fait d'accord sur le fait que je devienne un vampire.

Je frottais les larmes sous mes yeux en faisant attention à ne pas retirer mon maquillage. « Je veux Jasper. Pour toujours. »

Mon plat arriva à ce moment-là et je mangeais pendant qu'elles parlaient de tout et de rien, le sujet précédent étant clos.

Nous arrivâmes à la maison alors que la nuit tombait. Nous entrâmes dans la maison, rigolant alors qu'elles se demandaient si Jasper et moi allions faire une répétition des activités nocturnes de la nuit dernière. « Espèces de chattes en chaleur. » leur dis-je en pouffant.

Je m'arrêtais, apercevant Jasper sur le canapé, ses coudes appuyés sur les genoux, ses mains tenant sa tête baissée. Oh non.

« Jazz ? » Je jetais un coup d'œil aux filles, qui s'en allèrent silencieusement pour rejoindre leurs conjoints, puis je m'accroupis devant lui. « Jasper. Il arrive, c'est ça ? »

Il hocha la tête, puis releva la tête, une mine de défaite sur le visage. « Demain soir. Carlisle et Esmée sont en route, ils devraient être là à l'aube. Alice m'a envoyé un sms un peu plus tôt, pour nous prévenir qu'il arrivait. Elle nous a conseillé de les appeler je vais pas commença à parier contre elle maintenant. »

« Tu leur as dit pour nous ? » J'étais inquiète de ce que Carlisle et Esmée pouvaient penser de ma relation avec Jasper. Me haïraient-ils encore plus maintenant, pensant que j'ai trahi Edward ?

Jasper posa sa main sur ma joue. « Bella, chérie, pourquoi tu ressens ces émotions ? Ils t'aiment ils t'ont toujours aimée, et ils sont très inquiets à la perspective de te revoir. Tu es leur fille. » Il me caressa la joue. « Ils sont au courant, et ils vont nous aider à nous sortir de cette situation. »

_PDV Edward_

J'étais assis, bouillant de rage, à Charles de Gaulle en attendant que mon vol soit annoncé. Alice m'avait bloqué pendant deux putain de jours, son esprit rempli de toutes sortes de choses allant de Patsy Cline à de la culture cinématographique à Yeats. Je me suis retenu de l'étrangler quand elle est passée à la bande originale de High School Musical. Des trois films. J'ai patienté et ai essayé d'être agréable avec elle mais lorsque Sebastian a enfin ouvert la porte, je me suis précipité sur lui. Il a tendu sa main pour serrer la mienne, tout d'abord surpris, puis il paniqua en voyant mon expression et tout ce dont j'avais besoin de savoir envahit son esprit alors que je le plaquais contre le mur. J'ai vu, grâce à son esprit, Alice, excitée, lui dire que Jasper avait enfin trouvé son âme sœur au fur et à mesure que les visions lui venaient. Elle avait été tellement inquiète pour lui, se sentant coupable de la façon dont elle avait rompu avec lui, mais elle savait que lui aussi allait trouver son véritable amour bientôt.

« _Peter et Charlotte l'ont emmené à Phoenix, ce n'est plus qu'une question d'heures maintenant…_ »

« _Sassafrass Junction. Ça a l'air d'être un endroit marrant. Oui, bien sûr ! Elle est là ! Oh Bella ! Mon Dieu, elle est magnifique…_ »

_Maintenant elle rigolait, la main devant sa bouche._ « _Oh mon Dieu, elle est féroce ! Mais ce mec le méritait. Je n'aurais jamais cru que Bella pourrait faire ça. Jazzy va bien être occupé avec elle, pour sûr ! Attends qu'il la transforme… »_

Je me figeais alors que mon esprit encaissait ce que je voyais. Je me retournais pour faire face à Alice, debout, ses mains plaquées contre sa bouche, la peur se lisant dans ses yeux. « Elle est avec Jasper, c'est ça ? »

Elle me fixait des yeux, essayant encore de me bloquer, mais elle faiblissait.

« REPONDS MOI ! » Et les images qu'elle avait bloquées commencèrent à m'envahir. Je vis rouge et attrapais la première chose à portée de main, une des chaises de la table de la salle à manger, et la lançais sur elle. Elle se brisa alors qu'elle entrait en contact avec son corps.

Sebastian se précipita devant moi et se mit en position de défense devant Alice tout en sifflant. Je mis un pied sur son torse, attrapant ses bras et tirant vers moi, les arrachant et les jetant derrière moi. Il cria de douleur. « _Ecarte toi ou j'arrache ta tête ensuite !_ » Il resta sagement à terre, sans un mot. Je me tournais vers Alice.

« S'il-te-plaît, Edward, je suis vraiment désolée. » dit-elle à voix basse.

Mon nez était à quelques centimètres du sien. « Tu es désolée. HA ! Tu es DESOLEE ? Mais BORDEL, Alice ! Il a essayé de la TUER, et elle l'aime, LUI ? Elle travaille dans un bar, s'habille et se comporte comme une putain de pute qui fait le trottoir, et ça ne le dérange pas ? Il va _la transformer _? Ohhhh non, non, non, non, non, non, putain, non, impossible. Je ne le laisserais pas faire. Bella est _à moi_, et Jasper est un putain d'homme mort. »

« Tu n'y arriveras pas Edward, tu as oublié qui il est ? Laisse-les, c'est ce qui doit être. Laisse-la tranquille, pour elle et pour toi. » me supplia-t-elle.

« Va te faire voir Alice, je vais à Phoenix. » dis-je violemment. Je donnais un coup de pied pour envoyer les bras de Sebastian dans sa direction en sortant. « Sans rancune, mec. Je suis sûr que t'es un type bien. Traite bien ma sœur. »

« _Le vol 423 à destination de New York va procéder à l'embarquement dans cinq minutes._ »

Les passagers autour de moi commencèrent à se lever, rassemblant leurs affaires. Je fis un effort pour contrôler ma rage en me disant que j'aurais ma précieuse Bella dans mes bras dans moins de 24 heures, avant de me lever et de me diriger vers le comptoir pour embarquer en Première Classe.


	17. Chapter 17

Voici la suite ! S'il vous plaît, arrêtez de me harceler via reviews pour la suite. Si elle n'est pas postée, c'est que je n'ai pas forcément le temps. Malheureusement, croyez-moi. Je préférerais traduire cette fanfiction plutôt que de passer des heures le nez dans des bouquins ou de la paperasse.

Oh et j'ai posté une autre histoire, _I Climbed the Tree to See the World_. Ca serait cool si vous alliez la lire :)

_Rien ne m'appartient, pas même l'histoire._

* * *

_PDV Bella_

Le rire d'Emmett résonnant dans l'autre pièce me réveilla. J'étirais tout en grognant mes muscles endoloris, ceux qui n'avaient pas travaillé auparavant mais qui m'ont pas mal servi ces derniers jours. Avoir un vampire comme âme sœur possédait définitivement ses avantages.

Nous nous sommes retirés dans la chambre de Jasper assez tôt la veille. J'avais décidé que cela ne nous servait à rien de rester assis et de broyer du noir en prévision des merdes qui allaient nous arriver. Fichu Edward. Alors j'ai passé ma langue sur le cartilage de l'oreille de Jasper, puis lui chuchotait : « En selle, cowboy. » Sa tête se releva rapidement, ses yeux devinrent instantanément noirs, puis il m'attrapa et me mis par-dessus son épaule. « Bonne nuit. » dit-il alors que nous passions en coup de vent devant les autres.

Une fois que nous fûmes dans sa chambre et que nos vêtements furent retirés à la hâte, je pris les rênes en main, façon de parler. Après lui avoir donné l'ordre de se mettre dans le lit, ce à quoi il resta planté là en clignant des yeux d'abord puis obéit, je me mis à le lécher de part et d'autre de son corps. Il se devait de savoir que je _le_ faisais mien aussi.

Alors que j'atteignais son membre plus que tendu, je le pris fermement dans mes mains et le regardait dans les yeux tout en disant : « A moi. »

Il siffla alors que j'enveloppais ma bouche le long de son membre, essayant d'en englober le plus possible, avant de remonter tout en l'effleurant de mes dents. Il dit mon nom dans un grognement pendant que je faisais mon truc. « Tout à toi, chérie. Maintenant et pour toujours. » Oh que oui.

Puis je l'ai enfourché, et je l'ai monté comme un étalon sauvage. Il se releva, m'attrapant les hanches pendant que je bougeais, et je pris ses cheveux fermement, positionnant son visage dans mon cou. A ce moment-là je m'en foutais s'il me mordait, parce que j'étais prête à faire ça avec lui toutes les nuits et pendant une éternité. Je le sentis sucer mon cou à la place. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » pantelais-je.

« Je marque mon territoire. » répondit-il en grognant. J'aurais dû être énervée, mais cela ne m'excita qu'encore plus, et j'atteignis le septième ciel. Il me rejoignit juste après, et je retombais sur son torse. Il rigola.

« Quoi ? »

« Deux couples très heureux viennent de me dire 'Merci.'. »

Ce souvenir me fit sourire, puis je baillais, et me rendis dans la salle de bain de Jasper en traînant les pieds pour ma minute humaine, regardant au passage le bleu de la taille d'une fraise dans mon cou. _Putain de merde. C'est pas comme si je pouvais porter un col roulé au boulot !_ Il m'attendait, assis sur son lit, lorsque je sortis.

« Merci pour le suçon, p'tit con. »

Il fit un sourire en coin. « Bien le bonjour à toi aussi, chérie. Je l'aime pas mal, moi aussi. Ce salaud saura à qui il a affaire au moment même où il te verra. » Espèce de fou possessif.

« Ouais, c'est pas comme on essayait de le faire devenir fou dès les première trente secondes ou rien… » dis-je, levant les yeux au ciel.

Il haussa les épaules. Oh, cela allait être marrant.

« Alors, les darons sont là ? » Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. J'enfilais un short en coton et mon débardeur façon militaire, et attachais mes cheveux avec une barrette. Remarquant vers quoi pointait le regard de Jasper, je retirai le débardeur, mis un soutien-gorge, et remis le débardeur en place. Il fit un rictus, pris ma main, et m'emmena hors de sa chambre.

« Tu sais, j'aime vraiment ce haut. »

Alors que je rentrais dans la cuisine, Esme me prit immédiatement dans ses bras. Pleurs instantanés. « M'man, » dis-je en pleurant, « tu m'as tellement manqué. »

Elle me serra encore plus fort, caressant mes cheveux, répétant inlassablement : « Je suis désolée. Je suis tellement désolée, Bella. » Je reniflai, et elle desserra son étreinte doucement, prenant mon visage entre ses mains, m'examinant. « Tu as tellement grandi. Tu es si jolie ! Oh, Bella, tu nous as manqué. »

Tout en pleurant, je souris, puis aperçu Carlisle par-dessus son épaule. Esme me laissa partir alors qu'il s'avançait, me serrant fort contre lui. Je pleurais de plus belle. « Chh, Bella, chh. » dit-il pour me réconforter.

« Aah, c'est encore mieux que Maury*****, hein, Char ? »

Je relevais la tête. « Peter, ferme là, putain. » Esme sursauta alors que Carlisle se figea. « Oh, désolée maman, Carlisle. » Ils me regardaient tous les deux, les yeux grands ouverts. Je me séchais les yeux et reculais pour pouvoir prendre la tasse de café que Char me tendait, frappant Peter derrière la tête. « Merci pour avoir cassé l'ambiance, p'tit con. »

Jasper rigola.

Je bu une gorgée de mon café. Carlisle se racla la gorge sans grand effet pendant qu'Esme restait sans voix. Je baissais ma tasse. « Alors… C'est une de ces supers occas' pour une réunion de famille, ah ouais ? »

Esme et Carlisle échangèrent un regard. « Il est perturbé, Bella. Tu peux comprendre ça, je suppose ? » Carlisle demanda gentiment.

« Hum, non, Carlisle, je ne peux pas. Mais pourquoi ce cher, et si gentil Edward pourrait bien être perturbé, prenant en compte le fait qu'il s'est foutu lui-même dans cette merde ? » Je n'étais pas vraiment fière de crier sur Carlisle, mais merde, je n'allais pas me sentir coupable de ce qui arrivait.

Jasper s'avança vers moi, collant mon dos contre son torse tout en frottant ses mains le long de mes bras, mais n'utilisa pas son pouvoir sur moi, ce dont je lui fus reconnaissante. « Calme-toi, chérie. On a parlé avant que tu te réveilles. Ce dont Carlisle parle, c'est la réaction d'Edward après sa rencontre avec Jacob quand il a vu par lui-même comment on était les choses, comment _tu_ étais, après qu'il soit parti.

« Il est venu à la maison et nous a tout raconté, Bella. » enchaîna Esme. « Sur Charlie, Jacob, et… ton fils. » Je hochais la tête, lui indiquant que je comprenais ce qu'elle pensait à propos de cela. « Il s'en veut. Il a déclaré qu'il avait commis une terrible erreur et qu'il ne serait pas en paix tant qu'il ne t'avait pas retrouvé et supplié de le reprendre pour qu'il puisse passer le restant de ta vie à se faire pardonner. »

« Le restant de _ma_ vie. » répétais-je. Putain, c'était digne de lui, ça. Même si je le voudrais me remettre avec lui, il ne me changerait toujours pas. A quoi ça servait, merde ? A ce que je ressemble à sa mère ou sa grand-mère dans 40 ans ? Quel con. Je levais les yeux au ciel, en me mordant la langue, et aperçu l'heure sur l'horloge murale. « Merde ! »

Jasper sursauta. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Je me retournais vers lui. « Mes meubles ! Ils les livrent à une heure ! » J'attrapais mon téléphone portable. « Je vais voir si Lara pourrait être là pour leur ouvrir. »

_« T'es où, meuf ? –B »_

_« Je conduis mes futurs beaux-parents à l'aéroport. Pq ? –L »_

_« Mon lit est livré à 1h. C'est bon, je vais rentrer & m'en occuper. A toute, salope. –B »_

Je relevais la tête vers Jasper. « Elle et Ben vont conduire ses parents à l'aéroport. Tu peux courir avec moi jusqu'à la maison ? »

Rose intervint : « Pourquoi Char, Esme et moi ne t'y emmenons pas et laissons ces hommes avoir un peu de temps ensemble ? »

Jasper n'avait l'air très emballé par son idée. « Je ne suis pas sûre de te vouloir hors de mon champ de vision aujourd'hui, Bella. »

Emmett enfonça un doigt dans mon bras. « Oh arrête, Jasper, elle sera avec trois vampires parfaitement capables de se défendre. Laisse-les y aller. »

J'enfilais donc mes vêtements d'hier, me disant que je prendrais une douche et me changerais chez moi, puis nous partîmes à quatre. Sur la route, Esme posa d'autres questions sur ce qui s'était passé avec Jake et Tyler.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes, je n'en pouvais plus, et j'avais besoin d'un putain de verre, comme hier. Elles m'ont demandé si elles pouvaient voir des photos de Tyler que Jake m'avait envoyé via email, alors je sortis mon ordinateur portable de ma chambre et le posait sur la table de salon. J'ouvris le dossier dans lequel j'avais enregistré toutes les photos, mais n'ouvris aucun des fichiers. Elles pouvaient s'en sortir j'en avais assez pour la journée. « Allez-y. Je vais me laver. »

Je me rendis dans la cuisine pour prendre une bouteille de bière avec moi pour ma douche. Alors que je sirotais le liquide froid pendant que l'eau chaude me coulait dessus, je commençais à me relaxer. Pourtant, je me rendis à la conclusion que ma journée était loin d'être pourrie pour l'instant comme elle le serait à la fin de celle-ci. J'allais avoir besoin de Patron.

J'enfilais mon jean le plus usé et le plus confortable, ainsi qu'un débardeur sur un soutien-gorge noir. _De la merde, je m'habille pas proprement pour Edward._ J'observais le suçon qui ornait mon coup avec mon miroir, et considéra mettre du fond de teint dessus, puis je me souvins ce que Jasper m'avait dit. Merde, c'était plutôt bon. Je décidais de le laisser pour l'instant et de mettre du fond de teint dessus avant d'aller bosser.

Les livreurs arrivèrent alors que je finissais de me brosser les cheveux. Je leur indiquais où mettre les meubles, puis me rendis dans la cuisine pour prendre mon Patron. Je sifflais le premier verre, puis en versais quelques centimètres dans un petit verre pour l'emporter avec moi sur le balcon et m'en griller une.

Esme me rejoignit pour me dire que les livreurs étaient partis, sursautant à vitesse vampirique en voyant ma cigarette. Je l'ai tout de même vu. « Désolée, m'man. C'est une mauvaise habitude, je sais. »

« Tu as surmonté beaucoup d'épreuves, Bella. »

« Oui. »

« Ton fils est magnifique. »

« Merci. Jake est un bon père. »

Elle hocha la tête et retourna à l'intérieur le temps que je finisse ma cigarette.

Je rentrai, admirai le nouveau canapé au passage, et me rendis dans ma chambre pour finir de me préparer. Je relevais mes cheveux presque secs en un chignon standard, mis un peu de fard à paupières gris et une légère couche de mascara, sans plus. Je faillis prendre un sac de voyage, mais renonçai, me disant que cela servirait de bonne excuse pour partir à un moment. Au pire, je pourrais toujours emprunter des affaires à Char.

Je décidais, par contre, de prendre avec moi ma bouteille de Patron, avalant une nouvelle gorgée avant de la refermer, et la ranger dans mon sac. « En route. »

_PDV Jasper_

Pendant que les filles étaient parties, je passais l'après-midi dans ce que l'on pouvait appeler une session de thérapie avec Carlisle, alors que Peter et Emmett jouaient aux jeux vidéo. Raisonnablement, il s'inquiétait de savoir comment tout cela allait finir. Comme le ferait un père inquiet, il me demanda quelles étaient mes intentions envers Bella. Ce putain de Peter rigola.

Je levais mon doigt d'honneur en direction de Peter et répondit à Carlisle : « Je l'aime. Elle est mon âme sœur et je la changerais lorsqu'elle sera prête. Je me battrais pour elle, Carlisle. Je n'en ai pas envie, mais si on doit en venir à ça, alors c'est ce qu'il va arriver. »

Il fronça les sourcils et hocha la tête. « Je comprends. Mais essaye de te souvenir qu'il est ton frère, Jasper, et qu'il l'a aimé durant les quatre dernières années. Essaye de faire preuve d'un peu de compassion ? »

« J'essayerais. » C'était tout ce que je pouvais promettre.

Je sentis l'humeur de Carlisle devenir pensive. « Elle est différente, maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Elle a toujours été forte, mais maintenant… » Il laissa la phrase en suspens.

« Elle gère, maintenant, p'pa. » intervint Emmett, sans quitter son jeu des yeux. Carlisle me regarda, les sourcils relevés.

« Elle est un peu dure à cuire, maintenant. » lui expliquais-je, souriant un peu. J'étais plus que fier de mon chat sauvage. Peter avait probablement raison : elle serait vraiment super en tant que vampire.

Quand les filles sont revenues, Bella entra en titubant familièrement, tenant dans ses mains une bouteille de Patron à moitié vide. Ah, merde. Rose et Char semblait trouver ça très marrant et Esme – eh bien, j'avais peur que ses sourcils restent coincés comme cela le restant de sa vie.

« Elle est soule ? » me demanda Carlisle en chuchotant je pouvais sentir son incrédulité.

« Ouep. En gros c'est ça. » Je me levais et m'avançais jusqu'à elle. « Hé Bells, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Elle me fit un sourire mauvais. « Du Patron, bébé, du Patroooon. Et je vais même en prendre encore un peu. Oh, Char, bébé ? Necesito uno glasso por favor*****! » Char rigola et alla dans la cuisine. Rose s'assit à côté d'Emmett, et Bella se retourna vers lui. « Emmett, pose cette putain de manette et mets moi du son. Mon con d'ex-petit ami va venir et j'ai besoin de danser. » Elle commença à remuer les fesses sur une musique qu'elle avait probablement en tête. Emmett, la fixa, bouche bée, pendant que Peter posa sa manette, se rassit et commença à sourire comme un enfoiré, prêt à regarder le spectacle.

« _Elle buvait à la bouteille le long de la route !_ » me siffla Esme. Rose se tourna vers moi, hochant la tête tout en souriant. Rose, adorait, _vraiment_, la nouvelle Bella.

« Le mécanisme de défense standard de Bella. » expliquais-je.

« EMMETT ! OU EST MON PUTAIN DE SON ? » beugla-t-elle. « Pas grave, je vais le faire moi-même. » Elle siffla le verre qu'elle venait juste de se servir, le donna à Char, et se dirigea vers la chaîne hi-fi. '_Cache la bouteille._ » dis-je à Char du bout des lèvres, mais merde, Bella m'avait vu.

« T'as pas intérêt à toucher à cette putain de bouteille, ma p'tite femme. » Elle montra du doigt son poignet gauche nu, comme si elle avait une montre. « Il est je m'en fous et demi, Jazzy. Laisse-moi tranquille. » Elle commença à étudier la playlist d'Emmett. Soudainement elle se mit à hurler : « LMFAO ! » _Hein ?_ « J'adore cette chanson ! »

D'un seul coup une musique de malade sortit des basses. « _Get crazy, get wild, get crazy, get wild…_*»

Elle se mit à danser, secouant son délicieux postérieur sur la musique. « Rose, ramène tes belles fesses et viens danser avec moi. » Rose se leva en rigolant, et rejoignit Bella dans son impressionnante danse de remue-fesses. Je ne pensais même pas qu'elle pouvait faire ça. Bella enjamba une des jambes de Rose, s'y frottant tout du long.

Les mâchoires d'Esme et de Carlisle étaient à terre, maintenant. Je décidais de suivre Emmett et Peter en souriant comme un con du canapé. Et puis merde.

Cela devint encore mieux lorsqu'une chanson proche de la rumba se fit entendre et les trois filles, Char les ayant rejointes, commencèrent à onduler des hanches en rythme. Bella avait encore bu un verre (Esme s'était emparée de la bouteille dès que Bella avait tourné la tête) et je pouvais sentir ses émotions se tourner en un désir intense. Bella était au centre d'un sandwich de deux belles blondes, toutes les trois secouant leurs cheveux, frottant leur hanche les unes contre les autres, lorsque, soudain, Bella prit le visage de Char dans ses mains et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Doux Jésus. Alors que nous vîmes sa langue sur le point de pénétrer la bouche de Char, trois choses arrivèrent en même temps :

Carlisle et Esme sursautèrent, en même temps.

Emmett et Peter crièrent : « OUAIS ! », en même temps.

Et, de l'entrée, j'entendis Edward, qui était arrivée sans se faire entendre, chuchoter : « Putain. »

* * *

*******Maury** : Un talk show américain animé par Maury Povich (d'où le nom), qui traite de sujets divers et variés, souvent en rapport avec les problèmes de gens dans leur vie de tous les jours, ou leurs particularités. (Pour ceux qui connaissent, un peu comme "Reportages" sur TF1 en France, mais version talk-show).

***Necessito uno glasso por favor!** : Je n'ai jamais étudié l'Espagnol. Je vous épargnerais l'horreur des sites de trad'. Mais bon, avec un peu de bon sens, ça doit vouloir dire "J'ai besoin d'un verre, s'il te plaît !" :)


End file.
